Wonderwall
by NoLongerUsingThisName
Summary: What if Haruhi had a cousin? A cousin that just so happens to be moving in with her to attend Ouran. What if she catches a certain twin's eye? KaoruxOC slight HikaxHaru, TamaxHaru, follows the anime pretty much. 10.24.10 REWRITTEN AND BEING MOVED. SEE PROFILE FOR MORE INFORMATION.
1. Prologue

**kandiQ**: Ok, so this is my first story on here...well ok, on this account lol. This is my first Ouran High School Host Club fanfic anyways, so be nice! mean reviews make meh sad D: anywho, yeah this is just the prologue, to introduce my character and whatnot :D Haruhi comes in the next chapter...and then the rest of the club will be introduced as the chapters go, you'll meet the twins deff by chapter 3 lolol. Um...yeah, so read and review my good people :D instructive critisism is accepted :3 I don't know if my character is considered mary-sueish or not but either way I don't really care, if you don't like marysues or OC's then you shouldn't be reading this lol. And any helpful random ideas are always appreciated, I pretty much know what I'm doing for this story but creative ideas are always welcomed :3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, or any of it's characters and whatnot. I just own my characters...Do you _really _think I'd be wasting my time writing fanfics if I owned OHSHS? Psssh, please. I'd be in a locked room with the twins...ANYWAYS, yeah, I just own my characters, I'd list them all but I'm lazy :p so basically all the people you don't recognize, yeah, they are probably mine lolol. So, ENJOY!

**Prologue**

"What do you mean we're moving?" Saeko whined to her mother, "I finally got my application accepted by Ouran, I start next week! I can't move! Do you know how long it's taken for them to finally accept me in? Three months Mom, THREE MONTHS!"

Her mother; Ayame sighed shaking her head. "I know Sae, I know. You have worked very hard on getting excepted into that school, but Sae, when I say 'we' I'm not including-"

"Have you told Sae the news yet Sweetie?" Saeko's father, and Ayame's husband; Gene cut in, leaning down to plant a kiss on Ayame's cheek, before turning to ruffle up his daughters hair a bit.

"Hey! Cut that out Dad!" Sae hissed, swatting her dad's hand away. "Mom was starting to tell me why we have to move before you so _wonderfully _barged in." Sae responded sarcastically.

Her dad mouthed an 'o' before Ayame coughed to get both of their attention.

"As I was saying," Ayame started again. "When I said that 'we' were moving, I meant your father, Keito, and myself."

Saeko just stared at her, trying to comprehend what her mother had just told her. "_Whaaaaat_?"

Ayame sighed, so her husband had decided it was time for him to step in. "Look Sae," he began, "An old friend of mine from collage called me up last month and he offered me a great position at a restaurant that he'll be opening up next week. He wants me to be the co-owner and head chef there. This is too great of an opportunity to pass up," he tentatively placed a hand on her arm. "You understand, don't you?"

Sae nodded mutely, and her father smiled down at her, before pulling her into a tight hug. "This is my dream Cupcake, and I gotta go for it or I'll regret it forever."

Sae smiled sadly, still in her father's embrace. She glanced over at her mother who only gave a slight nod in her direction, confirming that what her father had told her was true indeed.

Sae sighed, before pulling her self tighter into her father's embrace. Then she asked the unavoidable question. "When do you move?"

"Next Sunday." Answered her mother.

"So soon...?" Sae whispered, "You guys are leaving the day before I start school at the Academy..."

"I know Hunny," Gene soothingly rubbed his daughter's back. "We're only going to be a four hour car ride away, so you can come visit us on your school breaks, or even come up on some of the weekends if you'd like."

Sae looked up at her dad, smiling. "I guess I can manage that much. By the way," she frowned. "Where will I be staying when you guys move? Surely you aren't planning on leaving me here at home all by my lonesome are you?"

"Absolutely not young lady." Ayame answered frowning, slapping her daughter's shoulder playfully. "Psh, leave you here at home by yourself, like that would happen Missy."

Sae grinned, stepping out from her father's hold to go and sit down at the table. "Ok, so what were your thoughts on my living arrangements then Mother dearest?"

"Well at first we were going to have you stay with your grandparents, but they're going to be moving soon too-" Ayame explained.

"Really?" Sae cut in. "Where are Obaasan(1) and Ojiisan(2) moving to?" She asked curiously.

"To the country, only an hour or so away from where they live now. Not too far, but too far for you to go to Ouran." Answered her dad.

"Oh, that will be good for them." Sae smiled, "Obaasan always talked about moving to the country side, I bet she's excited."

Gene grinned, laughing. "You bet she is, she nearly talked your mother's ear off when-"

"Ahem," Ayame coughed, in an attempt to get both her daughter and her husband's attention and focus back on herself.

"Huh," both Saeko and Gene turned to look at Ayame who had her arms crossed over her chest, and was tapping her foot impatiently.

"Heheh, sorry Mom." Sae grinned sheepishly.

"Yes," her father agreed, "Sorry Dear, please continue."

"As I was saying," her mother continued. "So after we talked to your grandparents, we got a hold of your uncle Ranka and talked to him about the possibility of you staying with him and your cousin Haruhi, just until you graduate from the Academy of course, and he said that it was fine with him. You'll have to share a room with Haruhi, but I'm sure that you'll be able to manage." She smiled, "And I'm sure that Haruhi will be more than happy to show you around the Academy, she's been attending school there for a few months now, so it shouldn't be too much of a hassle for her."

Saeko nodded to herself, "I guess this means that I should probably start packing my stuff then." And with that said, Saeko stood up, gave her parents a mock salute, and headed up to her bedroom to pack for her soon-to-be-happening departure to Ranka and Haruhi's appartment.

**kandiQ**: So there's the prologue :D let me know what ya'll think! When I get reviews I'll update. I'll always try to update at least once a week or every other week if possible. oh, and **(1) **means Grandma and **(2) **means Grandpa. just in case anyone was wondering :D **REVIEW! **I'll give you cookies :DDDDDDD


	2. Chapter 1

**kandiQ**: I want to thank **queen of the moment** who reviewed my story so far, cookies for you! And yes, I named the story off of the song Wonderwall by Oasis, I love that song :DDD later ing the story that song will fit the srory lol. I 3 that song :D anywho, thanks again I really do appreciate your feedback. I'm almost done writing chapter 3, I've had alot of inspiration lately so I've been able to write a good bit, but after chapter three I can't guarantee how fast I can update my story :( but I will try, so long as you (and others hopefully -.-) review and encourage me I shall try to keep updating asap :) so enjoy, let me know what you think and then I'll post chapter two, and three when I finish :D

**Chapter One**

"So, Haruhi...what's Ouran like?" Saeko asked as she adjusted the burgundy ribbon of her new Ouran Academy uniform. The fact that she had to wear a dress to school everyday aggravated Sae to no end, the dress being a horrible yellow color just added to her distaste. "And why am I stuck wearing this hideously ugly excuse of a dress when you get to wear the boy's suit?" She pouted, "It's not fair Haru-chan!"

Haruhi laughed at her cousin's over dramatic-ness, before giving Saeko a sympathy pat on the shoulder. "You'll live, I promise. As for the suit, well I guess I should tell you now before we get to school...You see," she started. "On my first day at Ouran I was trying to find a quiet place to study and finish up on some homework-"

"Haru-chan you are such a book worm." Saeko cut her off, earning herself a glare from younger cousin. "Well you are." Haruhi's glare darkened, and Sae rolled her eyes before motioning for her to continue on with her story.

"Anyways," Haruhi continued, "Well I had looked everywhere and finally I found what I thought was an old abandoned music room...but," she sighed, shaking her head. "It unfortunately was anything but abandoned...geez, come to think of it," she held her chin in mock thought. "It's not really much a music room either..." A cough from Saeko brought Haruhi out of her thoughts and made her laugh a bit before continuing on with her story...yet again. "Heheh, sorry Sae-chan, as I was saying, when I went inside I was greeted by the...Host Club...anyways, long story short, in my attempt to leave the room I ended up falling into pedestal that had a really valuable and expensive vase on it, and well, it fell and broke."

"So...how does this add up to you wearing the boy's uniform?"

"I'm getting to that." Haruhi gave her a deadpanned look, before letting out a sigh. "I'm obviously not rich, I got into Ouran through a scholarship, just like you except I actually got in on time." She laughed, "Anyways, I joined their club and became a Host so I can pay off my debt." Saeko went to speak but Haruhi silenced her before she could get her question out. "The Host Club is a male thing only."

"They don't know you're a _girl_?"

She sighed, "Kyouya; the vice president, I suspect he knew, he practically knows everything about everyone. So don't be surprised if he knows a good bit about you when you meet him."

"Okay," Sae shuddered. "That's kinda creepy, but I'll live. I know you don't have a lot of boobage going on but seriously, they don't know you're a she? Are they all mentally delusional or something?"

"Only Tamaki-senpai," Haruhi stated off handley. "But that's besides the point. I couldn't afford a uniform so I just went to school wearing an old sweater and and slacks. My hair was kind of really messy since I had just cut it from the bubble gum incident," she said, while absent mindedly playing with a strand of her short brown locks. "And I was wearing my glasses; I guess I just came off as a guy to them." She shrugged. "When I was putting on the Ouran uniform they gave me, Tamaki-senpai walked in and saw me." She shuddered, a tiny blush forming on her face, "That certainly was not my best day." She turned and gave Saeko a smile, "But I'm sure your first day will go by much smoother than mine did, at least you _have _a uniform...never mind the fact that it's hideous."

Saeko could only frown in distaste as she stared down at the horrible dress that she wore. "So, back to my original question, what's the Academy like?"

Haruhi just shrugged in response. "It's big...and kinda easy to get lost in...it's really pretty though. And the classes aren't too bad; speaking of classes...do you have your schedule?"

"Hmm? Oh," Saeko walked over to her bed and dug through her backpack until she pulled out a crumpled up piece of paper from the bottom of the bag. She looked up from her crumpled schedule to her cousin's face before smiling sheepishly, "Heheh, I found it..." She quickly smoothed it out on her lap before walking over and handing it to Haruhi. "Here you go...it's still...readable, no worries."

Haruhi just rolled her eyes before snatching the flimsy piece of paper out from Saeko's hands. "Let's see...class 1-A...then Home EC and Art...well that's good, at least you're with me for most of the day. You'll have Home EC and Art by yourself though, I have a study period and then Debate class. I can walk you to your Home EC class and I can see if maybe Hikaru and Kaoru can make sure that you get to your Art. class...I'm almost positive those two have that class as well...it's one of the two...Oh well," She smiled at Saeko. "I guess we'll find out when we get to class."

Saeko returned the smile. She felt a little more at ease now that she knew Haruhi would be with her in most of her classes. Minus the stupid dress, school at Ouran sounded interesting. And lucky for Sae, her first school day would be starting in less than an hour. Was she fortunate or what?


	3. Chapter 2

**kandiQ**: Here's chapter 2, the twins make their entrance in this chappie! anyways, I want to thank **Suki-Kokoro** for adding me as a fav author and adding this story to her (I am assuming you are a _she _lol.) fav stories :) I hope you continue reading my story :) I'll post chapter three tomorrow...maybe, **_IF_** I get some _lovely _and much aprreciated reviews :) so you know what to do after you're done reading :D

And as a note, when the twins talk together it will look like this, Ex: "~_Haruhi_!~"

**Chapter Two**

The twenty minute walk from Haruhi's apartment to Ouran Academy went by fast, too fast for Sakeo's like. To Saeko it seemed that only a few minutes had past since they had left their room for school, and now they were already in front of Ouran's doors.

Haruhi was not kidding when she had told her that Ouran Academy was big. Just by looking at the front of the school building Sae knew she was going to get lost easily. It was a good thing that she had Haruhi to show her where to go today, otherwise she would most definitely get lost. The school was just too big, enough said.

"Good lord Haruhi, you weren't kidding when you said this place was huge!" Saeko said, voicing her previous thoughts out loud, as they both made their way into the school.

Haruhi just laughed, nodding her head in agreement as she led her cousin through the halls of the Academy. They were only half way to their class room when they were stopped though. And when I say "they" were stopped, I really only mean Haruhi.

"Ack-What the-!" Haruhi stuttered as she was suddenly yanked backwards by two pairs of hands.

"~_Haruhi_~"

"Eh?" Saeko turned around to see where her cousin had suddenly disappeared to only to see Haruhi struggling in the embrace of two tall ginger haired twins. Sae cocked her head to the side and watched in amusement as Haruhi squirmed, trying to get out from the twins' mess of arms. "Uh...Haru-chan? Do you um...do you need my assistance?"

Haruhi sighed, and gave up on struggling. "No Sae-chan, don't worry. They let go...eventually...Oh," she looked up at the twins. "Kaoru, Hikaru, this is my cousin Saeko." She introduced, pointing to Sae. "Sae-chan," Haruhi got her cousin's attention before pointing up towards the twin with the hair parted to the right. "this is Hikaru," She then finished by pointing to the other twin with the hair parted to the left. "And this is Kaoru. They're also part of the Host Club; and unfortunately they are also in our class."

"~_Hey_!~" The twins chorused together. "~_You're mean Haruhi_!~"

Haruhi just shrugged. "Can you two let me go now? I'm taking Saeko to the class room, she needs to go get her books."

The twins dropped Haruhi to the ground with a thud before waltzing over to inspect Saeko. "~_Your cousin, huh_?~" Hikaru and Kaoru stood on either side of Saeko, "~_She doesn't look too similar to you Haruhi_...~" Hikaru grabbed one of Saeko's hands and spun her around to get a better look. "The most you two seem to have in common is height." He then finished twirling her and passed her over to Kaoru.

Kaoru caught Saeko with ease, and grinned when he noticed how dizzy Hikaru had made her. He wrapped an arm around her waist to steady her before taking her chin in his free hand, then he studied her face. "And face structure," he noted. "But that's about it."

"Don't touch me!" Saeko muttered, slapping Kaoru's hand away. Then she shoved Kaoru's arm off and took a few steps back. She slowly regained her composure before turning to give each of the twins a death glare. "Seriously, don't touch me. It's creepy."

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other, smirking darkly. "~_We like your cousin Haruhi, she seems like she'll be...__**fun**_.~"

Sae just continued to glare at them as she walked over to Haruhi's side. "Let's just go to class now Haru-chan. Your friends are creeping me out. Come on," She laced her arm through Haruhi's and started to walk. "Let's go _now_."

"~_Aw Sae-chan, we can be your friends too_.~" The twins once again chorused together.

Saeko snorted, "No thank you; and don't call me Sae-chan. Wait a second," Sae stopped dead in her tracks causing Haruhi to stumble to a stop as well.

"Ah, Sae-chan what's wrong?" Haruhi asked curiously.

"Please tell me _those _two aren't the ones that you were talking about earlier this morning!"

Haruhi gave Sae a weak smile. "Yeah, I'm sorry Sae-chan. They usually aren't this annoyingly clingy in the morning...wait...never mind, yes they are." She finished with a sigh.

"~_Aw Haruhi_!~" The twins both rushed over to Haruhi and grabbed her, shoving Sae away in the process. "~_You know you love us_!~" They whined in unison, both rubbing their faces against poor Haruhi's.

Now it was Haruhi's turn to snort. "Whatever you say guys, whatever you say. Will you let me go already? Class is going to start in like..." she glanced up at the clock in the hallway. "Ten minutes. We need to go see if Saeko's books are in yet. That, and we to find out where she'll be sitting. So if you both don't mind, I'd like to have control over my body again,"

The twins grudgingly let go of Haruhi.

"Thanks." Haruhi muttered out sarcastically. She then walked over to Saeko and relinked their arms together. "Let's go Sae-chan. Ms. Ito should be in the room by now."

_~About Ten Minutes Later~_

"Well Ms. Mizore, it's good to have you join our class." Ms. Ito smiled as she welcomed Saeko to her class. "Unfortunately," she frowned. "Your books still haven't arrived yet. They should be here within the next week or so. I'm sure you can share books with someone in the class for now, at least until your own books do get here."

Saeko forced a smile, "Ah, I guess I can do that. It's only for a week. Um," She grabbed her bag up from the floor. "Where do you want me to sit Ms. Ito?"

Ms. Ito smiled, before turning Saeko around and pointing to the back of the room where Haruhi was sitting. "There's an empty seat back there by Haruhi."

That brought a grin to Saeko's face. "Ok." And with that said, Sae made her way over to her cousin's desk in the back of the room. Saeko may have to wait a while for her books to arrive but she got to sit next to her cousin during class, she couldn't be happier!

Saeko gleefully skipped over to the empty seat next to Haruhi. "Hi Haru-chan! Guess who _I _get to sit by?"

Haruhi opened her mouth to ask who, but two ginger haired twins beat her to it.

"~_**Who **__do you get to sit by Sae-chan_?~"

Saeko's eyes widened as she spun around to face the twins. "When did _you _two get here?"

Hikaru and Kaoru both grinned down at her. "~_About five seconds ago_.~" They replied off handly.

Sae rolled her eyes. "Alrighty then, anyways," she turned back to Haruhi. "As I was saying, guess where I get to-" she stopped mid sentence, watching as Kaoru took the seat that was next to Haruhi, the seat that she had planned on sitting in herself. Well, if he sat there then maybe she could sit in the other seat, at least that one was by a window...wait... She paused, her eyes following the other twin as he nonchalantly took the other empty seat that was by Haruhi. _You have __**got **__to be kidding me!_ "Uh...Do you both...sit...in those seats?"

"~_Last time I checked...yes. Why_?~"

Saeko just sighed before walking over to the only other empty seat in the row, which happened to be next to Kaoru, much to Sae's displeasure. "Never mind Haruhi, just never mind." She pulled the chair out and sat down disheartedly, deliberately avoiding Hikaru and Kaoru's gaze. "Ms. Ito gave me false hope Haru-chan. She told me to take one of the seats by you," she frowned, clearly agitated. "She failed to notify me that both of the seats on either side of you were taken though." She finished, pouting. She looked over at Kaoru, "And I suppose you like your seat don't you?"

Kaoru just smirked in response.

Yeah, that answered Sae's question alright. She sighed, this was going to be a _very _long day. And her first period hadn't even started. Today was going to be _hell_.


	4. Chapter 3

**kandiQ**: Well here's chapter 3...I still only have one review...buuuuuuut, two people have added this story to their story alerts so that makes me happy :) I know more of you people are reading this...how hard is it to review now? pft, meanies :( you makes meh sad :( anywho, special thanks to **Lola Kennedy** and to anyone else who is actually reading this...once again, feedback is very much so appreciated.

**Chapter Three**

Sae could cry right now. She managed to make it through her first part of class; her Japanese lesson, without too much trouble. But Kaoru was seriously getting on her last nerve. Every time Sae would get a text from Mei, Kaoru was right there leaning against her shoulder to see _who _she was texting, _what _she was texting, etc.

Her automatic response to him leaning on her was to scootch her chair away from his and to tell him to back off, but that little snot would just grin before scooting even closer to her, if that was even possible. He was in her bubble..._he _was _in _her freaking _**bubble**_! Today was going to just drag on...she knew it.

Soon their Japanese lesson had ended and they went onto Science. And when that was done with, Ms. Ito was informing the class that they would be starting their Social Studies next. And this information just made Saeko's already foul mood worsen. They just got through with Science, and now they were going onto Social Studies? _Shoot me now...someone please. _Social Studies was Sae's most hated subject, with Science coming up a close second.

Kaoru was once again leaning into Saeko's arm and she finally snapped. Without warning she quickly moved her seat a good half a foot away from Kaoru, causing him to nearly fall out of his seat.

"Will you just _go_ _away_?" She hissed. "How hard is it for you to bloody leave me alone! I know we have to share books today but good lord man, you're crossing the line!" She was practically seething in her seat at this point. Although seeing Kaoru nearly fall out of his seat did bring her a tiny bit of satisfaction.

But Kaoru only snickered, as he calmly re-adjusted himself in his chair. "_Bloody_?" He grinned at her. "British now are we?" Apparently, nearly falling out of a chair really didn't have much of an effect on the ginger...seeing as he still had a carefree yet mischievous expression on his face, that and the fact that he was still making sarcastic remarks as if nothing had happened, _the prick_.

Saeko just rolled her eyes, and played around on her phone, deciding that it would be better for her heath (and her sanity) to just ignore his comment. That's when her phone vibrated in her hands scaring the crap out of her in the process. Thankfully, remembering where she was, Saeko managed to refrain from yelping, but she still jumped a little in her seat from the text message, earning herself another snicker from Kaoru.

Fighting a blush and the urge to slap a certain snickering twin, Saeko unlocked her phone and quickly brought up her message.

_So do you have plans for after school__?~_

As expected, it was from Mei once again. Sae quickly started to type her response. ~_Not yet, I might have some homework but I'll do that tomorrow before it's due. Why? You wanna hang out?~ _Sae pushed the 'send' button and then placed her phone onto her lap. Mei would more than likely text her back in a few seconds, hopefully Sae would be ready for the text this time though.

"Alright class," Ms. Ito stood up from her desk at the front of the room, getting the class' attention. "Today I'm going to have you review chapters five and six in your Social Studies book, you'll have two worksheets to complete and also vocabulary. You'll have an hour to get this all done, whatever you don't finish will be homework, and we'll check the papers for tomorrow's lesson." She smiled before sitting back down at her desk. "You may go ahead and start now."

Yep, it was official. Today freaking sucked.

Saeko groaned, before letting her head fall down onto her desk with a thud.

"Um, Kaoru, is Saeko alright?" Sae heard her cousin whisper curiously. Apparently Haruhi had heard the thud and was curious as to how her cousin was faring. Which at this point wasn't too well. Then she heard Kaoru chuckle, "I don't think your cousin likes Social Studies very much Haruhi." There was a pause, and Saeko assumed that Haruhi was nodding to Kaoru's assumptions. "That would explain things. Sae-chan, it's only two work sheets and vocabulary. You'll live I promise. And after this lesson we have lunch."

Saeko perked up a bit upon hearing that news. She lifted her head up from her desk and looked over at Haruhi with hopefull eyes. "Really Haru-chan? I get to eat after this?"

Haruhi nodded, chuckling at Saeko's reaction, while the twins watched on bemusedly. "Yes Sea-chan, you get to eat after this lesson."

Saeko's eyes lit up, "Yes," she grinned, doing a double fist pump. "_Yessss_!"

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at eachother, then over at Saeko who was now happily texting away on her cell phone, oblivious to all. Then they shrugged and went back to their classwork, it was obvious to them that Haruhi's cousin was a very unique individual...with mood swings...who liked lunch time..a lot more than most people..._yeah_. Enough said.

~_Yeah, I totally got the __**Lovely Complex **__box set, you need to come over asap so we can watch it_!~

Saeko's grin widened. ~_Yes! I love Lovely Complex! I'll be over as soon as I change after school. I'd come "as is" but I hate this uniform with a passion, I needs me some paaaaants xD_~ Okay, the first half of Sae's first day of school may have sucked epically, but once lunch came around she knew she'd be feeling _much _better. She liked all of the lessons she'd have after lunch. And of course, she liked lunch as well.

She only had three more lessons to go, Math, Home EC, and then Art; her three favorite subjects. So long as they weren't baking cookies of course. Sae frowned at the thought, she always seemed to burn the cookies no matter what she did. Cookies and Saeko just did not mix, and that my dear readers, was a fact.


	5. Chapter 4

**kandiQ**: Chapter foooooooooooour! woot woot! I am on a ROLL! psshawww! _**Ahem**_, anywho yeah, special thanks to **ValueMyHeart**, pleaaaaaaase review people! I KNOW YOU'RE REAING THIS! uhg, nvm I give up -.- anyways, I have chapter 5 done, although it's a little short...it's kind of a filler chappie, oh and if anyone is wondering, I'm not going to be going through every class period lol, im just doing it this once cause it's still kind of introducing Sae, and her relationships with all the other host memebers...oh, and the host club should be making their debut in chapter 6 :D bwahahahaha! oh, and sorry if Kaoru seems a little out of character in this chapter, im still working on how to make them act around Sae -.- anyways, enjoy! and if you love me you'll review!

**Chapter Four**

Lunch had passed by fast, much to Saeko's displeasure. Her and Haruhi had stayed inside the classroom to eat their lunch. It was mainly because Haruhi had insisted that they eat there, she mentioned something about it being far more quiet here in the classroom then out in the cafeteria. But if Saeko could put money on it, she would bet it had something to do with the Host Club; Haruhi probably just didn't feel like dealing with them yet, that was Sae's guess anyways.

After everyone had come back from lunch, Saeko's class had their Math lesson, and pretty soon Saeko was on her way to her Home EC class with Haruhi by her side and with the twins trailing not too far behind them.

When they did make it to the Home EC room, Haruhi stopped and got the twin's attention. "Look you two, I need you to make sure that Saeko gets to her Art class," She pointedly looked at Kaoru, "On time," she then directed her look to Hikaru, "And in one piece. Got it?" They both nodded, an annoying smirk planted on each face.

"Seriously guys, you know it's her first day, she doesn't know where she's going and just," she sighed, already frustrated with the two, even though they had yet to do anything. The keyword there being _yet_. "Please for once just do exactly as I ask you, okay?" The twins nodded once again.

So Haruhi turned from them to look at her cousin who standing as far away as possible from the twins with a frown set on her face...she obviously wasn't too happy about her new chaperones. "Sae-chan, I'm sure you can ask someone in your Art class to show you or tell you where the Third Music room is." Haruhi sighed, running a hand through her short brown locks. "I'd come get you myself but my Debate classroom is far enough as it is, if I come get you then I'll be late for the Host Club and Kyouya-senpai will add even more to my debt, you understand right?" She asked with pleading eyes.

Saeko sighed, and nodded her head. Of course she understood. "Don't worry about me Haru-chan, I'll manage on my own," she gave Haruhi a smile. "I'll meet you at your club as soon as I can, just don't worry about me," she tentatively placed a hand on Haruhi's shoulder. "Okay?"

Haruhi nodded before turning to give the twins another pointed look, sending them both the message to not mess with her cousin and to make sure that Saeko got to her Art class.

Hikaru and Kaoru just rolled their eyes before sighing over dramatically. "~_Alright already Haruhi, we get the message. Make sure that Sae-chan,_~" They both pointed over at Saeko, "~_Gets to her Art class on time and still intact, we get it. You can stop giving us that __**look **__already._~"

Haruhi smiled faintly, "Good." She gave her cousin a weak smile. "I'll see you in a little bit Sae-chan," she chuckled lightly, giving Sae her second sympathy pat for the day. "Good luck," she winked. "You're gonna need it." And with that said, Haruhi waved goodbye as she leisurely started to make her way to the library for her study period.

Saeko sighed as she watched her cousin walk away. At first she was thrilled that she got into the Home EC class, but now...she stole a glance at the twins who both smirked evily at her. Yeah, not so much anymore. She just shook her head and dejectedly turned around to open the door to go inside the classroom, _may as well get this over with._ And with that last thought, Saeko walked into the classroom.

The class seemed nice enough, Sae noted dully. Most of the students seemed to already be there, and most of the seats were taken. There were a few empty ones near the far end of the room so Sae went over to them and dropped off her bookbag. Then she decided it would probably be best to go and talk to the instructor, so she did so.

"Hi, I'm Mizore Saeko, um..." She nervously fiddled around with one of her pigtails. "I'm the new student...um...yeah." She finished lamely, blushing a bit when the instructor laughed at her. She couldn't help herself, no one had warned her beforehand that the instructor was so good looking!

He was tall Saeko noted, and had the most wonderful laugh...and smile... He had medium length light blonde hair and the most beautiful blue eyes Sae had ever seen in her life _and good lord this man was just sexy_! "Ah, sorry Miss Saeko, I'm Daisuke Yamato, your Home EC Instructor." He stuck his hand out for her to shake, and Sae took it nervously.

"H-hi M-Mr. Yamato." Yes my friends this is what pure hotness does to poor Saeko, it turns her into a stuttering fool...the poor girl.

He laughed again, "Just Daisuke please." He smiled, and Sae nearly swooned right there. "I assume you have already found a seat, ne?"

Sae decided to just nod, she didn't quite trust her mouth to speak for her at the moment.

"Ah, good, good." He nodded. "We'll need to find you a group-"

"~_Sae-chan can be in our group, it's just the two of us. We could use another._~"

Sae's face paled in horror. "W-what? No, no," she waved frantically. "I'm sure there's another group that needs an extra hand, heheh."

"Actually," Daisuke pondered, grabbing a notebook off his desk and flipping through it. "Every other group has three people...sorry Saeko," he flashed her an apologetic smile. "They _do _need a third partner."

Sae groaned, and _just _when she was starting to slightly like this class again. "It's...it's okay." Sae sadly walked back over to her desk, noticing now why the seats were empty in the first place. One was just an empty seat of course, but the other two Sae noted grimly, were each occupied by a Hitachiin twin. Sae could only frown as she silently took her seat between the twins. _Oh god, now I know how Haru-chan feels..._

"~_Hi Sae-chan_~"

Sae dropped her head onto the desk. _This is going to be a long class._

_~About ten minutes later.~_

"~_Sae-chan, have you decided what to make for us yet_?~" The twins chimed in unison. Each peering over one of Sae's shoulder to look at whatever recipe Sae was looking at currently.

"Not yet," Sae responded dully, flipping through a few pages of the cooking book. Apparently, the class had already been through the basics and were allowed to cook now. The class was pretty simple actually, an easy A in Sae's case. All they really had to do was cook at least one thing a week and they would pass the class. And the twins had designated Saeko as their own personal chief, but she was okay with that. She quite enjoyed cooking. "Ooh," Sae stopped flipping through the book and stared down at one of the pictures on the page. "I wanna make that." She pointed at the page.

Hikaru and Kaoru both looked at each other before each leaning into Sae's side to see what she wanted to make. "~_Cherry...muffins_?~" They asked curiously.

Sae grinned, "Heck yeah!" She quickly stood up, causing both twins to fall into each other. "IT'S MUFFIN TIME!" That outburst earned her a few weird stares, but Saeko disregarded them and skipped merrily over to their little kitchen. "Alright boys," Saeko turned and pointed at the twins. She started to list off the ingredients that she would be needing. "I need flour, sugar, salt, cherries, baking powder, butter, eggs, canola oil, milk, and vanilla extract!"

Hikaru and Kaoru mock saluted to Saeko. "~_Aye Aye Captain!_~" And then they dashed off to get said ingrediants. A few minutes later they were back with all the stuff in their arms. "~_Here you go Sae-chan!_~" They set all the food and such onto the counter and Sae set to work.

About fifteen minutes later, Saeko was scraping the mixing bowl's contents into the little cups of the muffin pan, then she set the timer for thirty minutes. She smiled to herself, she would be eating wonerfully delicious cherry muffins soon, Sae was in her happy place. But then someone had to go and ruin it. And by someone, I meant Hikaru.

"Sae-chan, you have some muffin batter on your face," Hikaru strolled over to Saeko who was glaring at Hikaru, daring him to get closer to her. Hikaru smirked, glancing over at his younger twin. "Kaoru, I think we should help out Sae-chan here," he casually drapped an arm over Sae's shoulder. "We can't let poor Sae-chan walk around the school with muffin batter all over her face," he grabbed her chin with his free hand, forcing Saeko to look up at him. "Now can we?"

Kaoru wore a smirk, identical to his twins. "No, no, no." He tsked, "What would Haruhi say if we allowed such a thing?"

Both twins had poor Saeko cornered against the counter, their arms were around her in such a way that she couldn't move if she wanted to. Sae glared at them. "I make you guys muffins and _this_ is how you repay me?" She snorted. "I wont have it!" She elbowed Hikaru in the stomach, getting him to let go and take a few steps away from her. She went to swat Kaoru away, but Kaoru was already off of her and by Hikaru. _When _he moved, Sae had no idea.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru held his brother in a close embrace, turning around to glare at Saeko. "Why did you hit him Saekeo? He was just trying to help you clean your face! It's not _our_ fault you can't keep your own face clean."

Saeko just rolled her eyes as she wiped her face clean of the left over muffin batter. "Are you two _always_ this over dramtic?" She turned around to check on the muffins when she noticed that all of the girls in the class were glaring at her. _Aw crap._

Yeah, she just messed with two of their precious, "_Host Club Memembers_" Apparently that was enough to be hated for. She looked back over to the twins, and they were...smirking at her! Saeko felt her eye start to twitch, _they did that all on purpose...just to set me up..._she turned around and went back to her seat. _Those two are...evil. My first day here and already I've got haters...yay me. _She thought sarcastically. _Today cannot possibly get any worse. _

Poor Saeko, oh how _wrong _she was. Her day was about to get worse, a lot worse.


	6. Chapter 5

**kandiQ**: yeah so like I said in the last chapter, this is kind of a filler chapter, i should have chapter 6 up by tomorrow...im writing it as we speak :D its about...a 4th of the way done...anywho yeah Saeko will be meeting the host club in the next chappie :3

**_Special thanks to_**: **DeathAngel212 **and **Ahime Uzumaki-Namikaze** for reading and adding my story to their favs and or story-alerts :D I appreciate it mucho!

Also a special thanks to: **ValueMyHeart**, I'm on like...chapter 4 so far of yur story lol, I love it so far! And it helps/inspires me to continue writing Wonderwall lol. It's very funny, my family or anyone that is around while I'm reading keep sending me funny looks cause I'll randomly bust out laughing lol. But yes, I am gonna try and update as frequently as I can, I've been pretty fortunate so far, i've been in the zone and have been able to just keep writing and writing lol. I have a feeling im gonna hit a writers block case soon -.- but if it gets to that point i will still try my hardest to update at least once a week, promise!

Also thanks to **SecretanimeFreak**, i know so kinky lololol. but hey now, who _wouldn't_ want a sexy teacher, for reals lolol. and thank you so much for the review! i keep thinking that my story must suck cause lots of ppl will read it or whatever but no one ever reviews :( its not cool man, tis not cool. buuuut i continue to write cause i know at least sooooome ppl like my story lol, that and im having a blast writing it lol, i cannot wait to start bringing in the rest of the host club, tamaki and the twins and hunny are going to be just to fun to mess with :p

Keep reviewing my lovely readers! you encourage me to continue writing and i love you aaaaaaaaaaall! and like said ill try and have chapter 6 up tomorrow, and ill try and make it decently long too :p ENJOY!

**Chapter Five**

The rest of Home EC was pretty uneventful. The muffins were delicious and Mr. Daisuke gave the twins and Saeko got an 'A' for the week. Saeko spent the rest of the lesson bluntly ignoring the twins, whilest induldging herself on cherry muffins. And the twins, after finally getting bored of trying to pester Sae, eventually gave up and joined Saeko in eating the muffins as well.

When the lesson was over, Kaoru and Hikaru each grabbed one of Sae's arms and carried her off to her Art class.

Before leaving for their English class, Kaoru patted the top of Sae's head while Hikaru started pushing her towards the classroom, both grinning cheekily, waving goodbye. "~_You behave now Sae-chan._~"

Sae just ignored them before turning around, opening the door and walking into the classroom herself. It was nice to finally have a break from those two.

"Ah, you must be my new student. Mizore Saeko?" A young brunette woman asked as Sae made her way further into the classroom.

Sae nodded, smiling. "Hai," she laughed a little. "That would be correct. Are you um," she dug out her crumpled schedule. "Ms. Maito?"

She laughed, nodding her head to answer Saeko's question. "Yes, here," she put a hand on Sae's back and guided her over to an empty desk. "You can sit here, there's another student that sits across from you but it seems like he's absent today..." Ms. Maito said, a small frown on her face. "Oh, let me go and get you a sketch book." She went back over to her desk and opened a drawer, pulling out an empty sketch book before walking back over to Sae's desk. "Here you go. We usually do a free sketch every day, and I come up with something for us to work on every other week. For example," she explained. "Last week we worked on abstract painting, where the whole week was dedicated on finishing that. And now this week, the class takes a break and everyone is just required to do a free sketch. Am I making sense..? I'm not sure if that all came out right..."

"Yes Ms. Maito," Sae grinned. "It all made perfect sense, no worries."

"Ah, good." Ms. Maito gave Sae a warm smile. "Well, I'll let you get started then. If you have any questions or need help, don't be afraid to come ask me."

"Okay." Sae returned the smile and sat down, watching as her Art Instructor walked back over to her desk. Then she opened the sketch book, laying it out on the desk. This class was going to be her favorite part of the day. It sounded easy enough, and it would give her enough time to recompose herself after spending so much _quality _time with the twins. She frowned at the thought of them, _they aren't too bad I suppose...they're just...frustrating. _She sighed. _I hope they go back to bugging Haruhi tomorrow._ _Speaking of Haruhi, I need to find out where the third music room is._

Sae jolted out from her train of thoughts and took a look around the room. There weren't alot of people in her Art class...and most of the students were females..._females _that had been in her lesson beforehand.

Sae cringed before quickly averting her attention back to her blank sketchpad. One of the girls from her Home EC class had spotted her and had given Saeko a full on glare. Sae sighed before grabbing her phone out of her backpack. She had called Mei earlier during lunch, but right now she just needed someone to talk to.

~_Mei, I haven't even finished a whole day here and already half of my Home EC and Art class hate me. I have the worst luck I swear. Anyways, just thought I should let you know that I'll probably be a little late coming over today. I forgot that I'm meeting up with Haruhi after school ends, she has a club that she's part of, I'll tell you more about it later, promise. But, I told her that I'd go with her grocery shopping afterwards. So, yeah... I'm gonna be a little late -.- I love you lots! And pleeeeeease text me soon, I don't know how long I'll last with these evil women!~_

She hit the 'send' button and put the phone down onto her lap. _That skank better text me back asap..._

Not more than a few minutes passed before Sae felt her phone vibrate. She grinned excitedly before opening the message up.

~_You whore, leaving me to go to a stupid club and then to go grocery shopping...I see how it is ;D lol jk jk. Anywho, just text me when you're done...or whenever really. I'll probably be doing my homework all bored like D: ps, whhhhhy do all these skanks hate you? Text me back betch xD_~

Sae chuckeled to herself before replying back, yet again. ~_I may or may not have elbowed and offened a certain pair of twins; twins that they all apparently seem worship here...no biggie. Pssh, the losers had it coming anyways, they were in my bubble._~

~_Wow Sae...just...wooooow...that's a great way to end your first day at your new school, CONGRATS! Pssshaaaaw, and you were all worried and nervous about starting there. Pssshhh you're doing GREAT kid xD Keep up the good work betch 3_~

Sae couldn't stop the snort that escaped her mouth, although she did try coughing to cover it up afterwards. It didn't help much though, Sae noted, rather embarrassingly. Most of the students were giving her awkward looks by now, and the ones that weren't well, they were just...being themselves. Sae liked the latter half better.

She just laughed nervously, before sliding as far down as she could possbly go in her seat. Yeah, the ground could open up any minute now and feel free to swallow her up, really, Sae wouldn't mind. Nope, deffinately wouldn't mind at all. Not in the least bit.


	7. Chapter 6

**kandiQ**: yeah so originally this was longer lol, but it was getting really long so I split the chapter into two halves lol. anyways, I want to thank: **Murasaki Argenteria**, **animewatcher302**, **Sakumi Echizen**, **ValueMyHeart**, and my nessie-pooh :D I always enjoy reading evryones reviews :) they makes meh happy! and i soooo almost have 10, yays me! I'll have chapter 7 up soon, I'm still writing it lol, like said it's really long (twss) lol. so continue to read and review, enjoy my lovely readers!

**Chapter Six**

Saeko had two options in getting the directions to the third music room; _One_: She could ask Ms. Maito for directions; or _Two_: She could ask one of the other _lovely_ ladies in her Art lesson.

Needless to say, Saeko had gotten directions from Ms. Maito, deciding that that was probably the easiest (less painful) way to go. Sure, she could have asked one of the many other girls in her class, _but_ seeing as over half of them in her class were glaring daggers at her or sending her murderous looks throughout the Art lesson, yeah, Sae went with option number one.

After walking around aimlessly for about fifteen minutes or so, Sae finally found what she was looking for; the third music room. And after standing around stalling for another five minutes Sae finally stopped procrastinating and grudgingly opened the door to go in.

She quirked an eyebrow as a ton of pale red rose petals flew past her face. _Okay..that's not weird in the least bit..._

"And just who do we have here?" Suddenly there was a tall blonde haired teen standing in front of Saeko.

She frowned as she studied his attire, _Why is he dressed up like some kind of amazon? _Then she stole a glance behind him and noticed that the room was full of all kind of different plants, trees, and even wildlife! She weat dropped. _What the hell..._ Then the boy brought her out from her thoughts as he perched himself closer to her.

She raised an eyebrow at this action. "Uh, hi there?" Sae gave him a small wave, unconciously taking a step back away from him, in a vain attempt to put some distance between him and herself.

The boy, not seeming to care about Sae's personal space, took a few more steps closer towards her, causing Saeko to back up until she was pressed up against the door. He smiled, his lavender eyes sparkilng as he gently placed one hand on her upper arm, and then used the other to cup her cheek fondly. "Why hello there my Princess," he gave her another dashing smile before taking her tiny hand into his two much bigger ones. He slowly brought her hand up to his lips and planted a chaste kiss on her knuckles. "I welcome you, my dear Princess, to the Host Club."

Sae cringed, prying her hand out from the blonde boy's grasp. "Um...yeah, er...thanks?" She gave him a weak smile before slowly unwedging herself from between the doorframe and the overly friendly teen. She looked around the room, desperately searching the crowd of girls for her cousin. Then she sighed, there were way to many girls in here, and way too much scenery decoration, Sae noted crossley. All the trees and bushes were a huge hinderence to Sae's quest of finding Haruhi.

"I-I'm sorry, um..." She turned to face the blonde teen to ask where she could find her Haru-chan. She sweat dropped, the boy had went from playing his role of _Prince Charming_ to go and sulk over in the corner of the room. She raised an eyebrow at his sudden change of character, _Okay, someone obviously has major mood swings. _

Sae sighed yet again, irritated. She slowly walked over to the boy's corner of woe, and gingerly placed a hand on his shoulder. "Look, um...I," she bit her lip, "I didn't mean to uh, seem...rude...I just, I don't like people touchng me. So um," Sae laughed nervously, "Yeah, I don't know your name."

That statement only seemed to make the teen grow even more depressed, seeing how the aura around him suddenly got a lot darker...and heavier, causing Sae to sweatdrop once again.

"You can just ignore Tamaki miss Mizore, this is quite normal for him." Said a voice from behind Saeko.

Sae whirled around to face a tall dark haired teen with glasses who was looking down at her. She glanced away from him and gave Tamaki one more pitiful glance. "Ah, so _he's _Tamaki...now it makes semse." She turned back around to give glasses boy a strained smile. _He's all dressed up too...I wonder if Haru-chan is dressed up as well? _"I'm sorry, but do you by chance know where I could find-"

Glasses cut her off, "Haruhi is with some guests right now miss Mizore, but," he slid his glasses a little further up his nose before flashing Sae a smile. "You can find Haruhi right over there." He pointed to a table surrounded by four or five girls over in the middle of the room. Her table had been surrounded by tall trees and bushes with lots of multi-colored flowers, no wonder Sae had missed it.

Saeko grinned, nodding as she started to walk off to see her cousin. Throwing over a, "Thanks Kyouya-senpai." Before she was too far away from him. _He wasn't too bad, at least he wasn't touchy feely like Tamaki..._she shuddered, but then quickly recomposed herself as her cousin came into view. _Haha, I guess Haruhi didn't want to cosplay. _She grinned again, giving Haruhi a small wave. "Hi Haru-chan!"

Haruhi returned the smile, looking a little...relieved. She must have been waiting for Saeko to get here. "You finally made it, ne Sae-chan?" The girls that were surrounding Haruhi all turned around to see who their Haruhi was talking to so..._openly _with, when they saw that it was another girl they all scooted a little closer together and pulled up another chair to allow Saeko in to sit, thinking that she was just another girl that had requested Haruhi for the day.

Saeko sighed over dramtically. "Yeah, I made it," she chuckled. "Actually, this place isn't more than a ten minute walk from the Art class."

Haruhi raised an eye brow, "And yet it took you over twenty minutes to get here?"

"Heheh, well...you know me," Sae smiled sheepishly, waving it off. "I get lost easily, can't tell my right from my left half of the time. Oh, Haru-chan, can I borrow your Social Studies book? I need to finish up the vocabulary." She threw a irritated look over in the twins direction. "How I got my worksheets done, I'll never know."

"Surely Kaoru can't be _that_ bad?" Haruhi snorted, "Be thankful that you don't have to sit between the _both_ of them."

That comment had Sae snorting, "Please, don't try to humor me Haru-chan. I have to sit between those two," she jerked her thumb over at the twins. "During Home EC; I'm bringing my ipod tomorrow, it'll make ignoring them so much easier."

Haruhi laughed and nodded her head in agreemeant. "That's not too bad of an idea Sae-chan, oh," she turned her attention back to her guests, giving them all an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry ladies, this" she motioned to Sae before continuing. "Is my cousin, Saeko. Today is her first day here at Ouran." Then she looked back to Saeko. "My books are in the back room. Just go strait back, you'll see a brown door, you go through it and that's where my stuff is. You can work in there too if you want, I'm sure it'll be a little quieter in that room." Then she sighed, "And sorry about all the decorations... Tamaki-sensei apparently thought this all up, with Kyouya's help no doubt."

Saeko just nodded before standing up, deciding it better to keep her comments to herself. Seeing as how her last thoughtless action went. She gave her cousin a smile. "Okay, thanks Haru-chan." Then she gave the girls and her Haruhi a mock bow. "Well ladies I'll leave you all to my cousin then, ta ta!" And with that she was off to the back room. On her way there however, she passed the twins area and stopped dead in her tracks, staring, mouth agaped at what she was witnessing.

Hikaru had his brother's face held between his hands, "I'm sorry Kaoru, I didn't mean to upset you..." He whispered, bringing Kaoru's face closer to his own, if that was even possible. "But you were just so adorable when it happened, I had to tell them." They were a breath away from each other, their noses only a sliver apart. It didn't help that they were practically shirtless. Then Hiakru sighed, thumbing Kaoru's cheek lovingly. "I'm sorry."

Kaoru blinked, before smiling softly and looking deep into Hikaru's eyes. "I forgive you."

The twin's screaming fangirls were enough to snap Saeko out from her trance. She blinked a few times, wishing that she could un-see the act that she had just witnessed. She turned to leave but not before noticing the glance the twins both directed her. Her eyes widened, and she started to freak out. And then she started feeling a little dizzy as all the blood rushed to her face at being caught watching the two boy's show of...brotherly love. They both sent an evil grin in her direction, causing Sae's right eye to start twitching. _I'm just going to pretend that I didn't just witness that...__**act**__..._ Sae started to run for the back room, _I gotta get out of here! I can't believe girls come here to watch that kind of stuff...uhhgg!_ She shuddered, slamming the door behind her.

All Sae could think about while attempting to finish her homework was the twins and their forbidden love show. Every time she would close her eyes all she could see was Hikaru and Kaoru holding each other while gazing lustfully into each other's eyes. Thankfully, that's as far as her thoughts progressed, Sae would slap herself before it could continue any further. She knew they were twins, and that they were close and all, but not _that _close! _I'm never going to be able to look at those two the same way again..._

So in total, it took about an hour and a half and _all _of Sae's will power to finally finish her vocabulary. When she was done she put all her work back into her bookbag and then put Haruhi's book back into the cubby hole where she had found it. Before leaving the back room Saeko grabbed her personal sketch book out from her bookbag along with her pencil case before heading out to go sit with her cousin.

As she was walking through all the trees and shrubs to her cousin's sitting area Sae couldn't help herself as she stole a quick peek at the twins, sighing in relief once she realized that they were now playing some sort of game with their guests. So she turned her focus back onto her cousin.

Haruhi seemed to be informing her three guests of an upcoming dance as Saeko took one of the empty seats that was at their table. After settling into her seat, Saeko took a pencil out from her pencil case and absent mindly began to start drawing a picture of her little brother Keito.

"I hope we are lucky enough that the cherry blossoms are in full bloom on the night of the party," exclaimed the brunette girl that was sitting next to Saeko.

"The two of us dancing among the cherry blossoms, it's so dreamy!" Added the other girl who sat at Haruhi's left, agreeing with the first girl's hopeful comment.

Haruhi frowned a little, "You really think so?" Then she went into her "_Host_" mode. "You know ladies, I think it's so cute when you dream like that." She finished with a smile, causing all the girl's to blush at her comment.

Saeko bit her lip in an attempt to stop herself from laughing. _If only they knew my Haru-chan was a girl. _

"Excuse me," Haruhi, along with Sae and the other girls looked up as a young lady with short brown hair walked up to them. "I hate to disturb, but I think it's time for the Host's to switch clients."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Haruhi appologized, smiling up at the young lady. "You must be my next appointment, miss...uh," Haruhi fumbled for her name.

But the girl just smiled, "My name is Kanako" she answered cutting Haruhi off. "Kanako Kasugazaki. My," she reached down and grabbed Haruhi's chin before lifting it up so that she could look at Haruhi's face more clearly. "You're even cuter than I expected. I've decided, from now on _you're_ going to be my new favorite host Haruhi."

Tamaki, who seemingly came out of no where, paled considerably, and gasped before throwing his hands up to cover his mouth.

Sae only glanced up and raised an eye brow at Tamaki's arrival and actions, before going back to her sketch. _What a weirdo._


	8. Chapter 7

**kandiQ**: Yeah so here's the other half of chapter six lol, this one is still kinda long lol. Im glad I split thhem -.-u and hey, **YAYNESS **I finally made it to 10 reviews, _SQUEEEEEE_! Anywho, I'll try and update as soon as I can, I haven't started writing chapter 8 yet, I pretty much know what I want to have happen, I just need the time to write it lol. I'm gonna be busy tomorrow so i might not get to update till this weekend, so everyone review and keep encouraging me to write! Cause I loves you all mucho!

Anyways! Thanks to **anifreakazoid **for reading and adding my story to your favorites :) you gets a cookie!

Also, thanks to: **DeathAngel212 **for the review :) I'm glad that you liked it xD and like always I enjoy your reviews :) I 3 my regular reviewers lol, so _two _cookies for you lol.

And last but not least, thanks to: **SecretanimeFreak**, who _doesn't _like the brotherly love act? Pssh, I blush every time I watch them lolol. Also, thanks for the review :) like said, i loves my regular reviewers lol, so far I have like...three of you lolol. You also get a cookie xD

**Chapter Seven**

~_After the Host Club had ended_~

Haruhi and Saeko and the other club memembers were currently sitting at Kyouya's little round table, watching, (in Sae's case), amusement as Tamaki sat rejectedly in the corner eating ramen, annoying the others with his loud obnoxious slurping.

"Hey boss," Hikaru called out to Tamaki. "Why don't you stop eating that commoner's ramen and come over here to help us with the party planning."

Kaoru chimed in, "Does it really bother you that Princess Kasugazaki has taken a liking to Haruhi?"

Then it was Kyouya's turn, "He really shouldn't be surprised. She's had the illness for a while now, hasn't she?"

Saeko and Haruhi both looked to Kyouya, confusion clearly showing on their faces. "What illness?" They both asked in unison.

Hikaru slid over behind Kyouya, then he answered. "She's got the _host hoping _diesease,"

Then Kaoru slid out from behind Hikaru, "Aka, the never the same boy twice diesease."

"Usaully," Kyouya went on, typing away at his laptop, his eyes never once leaving the screen as he spoke. "Our customers choose a favorite host and then see them regularly. However, Princess Kanako tends to change her favorites on a regular basis."

"That's right," Hunny scooted over to stand between Kyouya and Haruhi, holding his pink bunny Usa-chan. "Cause before she chose you she was with Tama-chan."

Haruhi got a bored expression on her face. "Oh, so he's upset because I took her from her?"

Sae snorted at her cousin's bluntness. Causing the twins to each raise an eyebrow at her before stating, "~_That's really lady like Sae-chan._~" To which Sae just responded to with a shrug.

"SHUT UP!" Tamaki was right up in Haruhi's face, "I COULD CARE LESS!" He closed his eyes, re-opened them, and then pointed a finger accusingly at Haruhi. "I'm running out of paitence! Haruhi it's time you started dressing like a girl!"

"Huh?" Haruhi sweat dropped as she started at Tamaki, who was now holding his head with both hands, pacing back and forth like a madman.

"I don't understand how you can be so popular with the ladies when you yourself are a lady!" He held up a clenched fist to his chest, "And no one in the entire school knows the truth except for those of us here!"

Sae sighed, _Haruhi said he was dense, she failed to elaborate that he is freakishly over dramatic as well._

"Yeah," Hikaru agreed, as he and his brother went to stand behind Tamaki, Hikaru at his right while Kaoru was at his left. "She opted out of taking gym classes."

"And the attendance numbers are all mixed together so no one can tell." Kaoru added.

Saeko was now pretty much ignoring Tamaki and the twins, deciding that while Tamaki's antics were slightly entertaining that she would rather play her DS. She did look up when Tamaki seemingly brought a giant chest from out of no where. And laughed when he over dramtically flung out a giant picture frame that held a picture of Haruhi back when she was in middle school, when she had long hair; aka more femine.

"Now you listen to Daddy," Tamaki rushed over, and practically shoved the oversized picture in Haruhi's face, before yelling, "Daddy wants you to go back to the way you were!"

Haruhi stood up and got up in Tamaki's face, clearly aggravated now by his antics. "Don't go blowing up my photos without asking me first!"

Tamaki was sobbing now over beside the wall, and had hung the picture frame up. The other Host Club memembers were standing on either side of Tamaki, now also looking at the photograph.

"The more I look at this picture the more amazed I am." Said the eldest twin.

"How could this possibly become _that_?" Inquired the second twin, as they all turned around to look at Haruhi.

Sae sent her cousin a sympathetic look before going back to her game.

Haruhi sighed and then began her hair-chopping tale. "The day before school started the kid in my neighborhood got some gum stuck in my hair." She scratched the back of her neck. "It's a real pain to get gum out of long hair, so I decided to cut it all off. I didn't care if I looked like a dude, ya know?"

Tamaki was back in her face. "A GIRL SHOULD NEVER REFER TO HERSLEF AS _DUDE_! _MOMMA!_" He wailed, "Haruhi is using those dirty boy words again!"

"Sorry, but who is _Momma_?" Hikaru turned asking Kyouya.

"Based on club positions I assume it's me." He dully answered.

"Look, I don't see what you're crying about." Haruhi said to Tamaki who was sobbing into a handkerchief on the floor. "Working as a Host I can pay off more of my debt, it'll never happen if I'm just an errand boy."

"Hate to change the subject," Hikaru cut in. "But do you have formal dancing exprience? You'll need it for the party."

Haruhi froze up, "No...but the party doesn't have anything to do with my quota, right? I'm not interested in going to events so if I can be excused..."

Seeing this as an opportunity to get Haruhi to be more girly, Tamaki suddenly was next to Haruhi, a dark gleem in his eyes. "Deffinatley not, a refinded gentleman must know how to dance," He held up a finger, "If you want to live a life of a host that badly, you're going to have to show us how far you're willing to go Haruhi," He grinned, "I order you to master dancing the waltz in one week," he twirled around. "And you will demonstrate this for us at the party."

Sae snorted, "Have fun with _that_ Haruhi."

Tamaki ignored Sae's input and continued on with his speech. "If you don't, I will tell everyone that you're a girl and you'll go back to being our errand boy."

Haruhi just glared at him before sighing. "Fine senpai," she turned to look at Sae. "Do _you_ know how to waltz?"

Sae quirked an eyebrow, slowly shaking her head. "Nuuuuuuu...should I?"

"Yes, every lady should know how to waltz." Kaoru answered.

"Even a lady like _you_." Hikaru chimed in.

"Hey!" Saeko turned to glare at him. "And just what's _that_ supposed to mean ginger!"

"Oh nothing..." He smirked, "Nothing at all."

Saeko grumbled to herself about rude twins before standing up and waving to get Haruhi's attention. "Come on Haru-chan, let's go to the super market and go get the stuff for dinner. I gotta head over to Mei-chans here in a little bit."

"Haruhi, why can't you be more like your sister!"

Haruhi and Saeko both looked at each other, then at Tamaki. "Sister?"

Saeko frowned, "Haruhi, you have a sister?"

"No," Haruhi closed her eyes and shook her head, "Senpai is just an idiot."

"No I'm not!" Tamaki yelled, then he pointed at Sae. "Your sister is standing right next to you!"

Saeko and Haruhi both glanced at each other, both raising an eyebrow at Tamaki's statement. "Tamaki-senpai...we're cousins...not sisters." Sae tried explaining.

But Tamaki would have none of it, "Nonsense! You are both my daughters, and _I_ say you are sisters," He then open his arms out to both of them. "Now come give Daddy a big hug!"

"You're not my Dad senpai." Both girls replied simultaneously.

Tamaki ignored them and ran towards both of them anyways, "Daddy wants a hug!"

Haruhi was smart enough to move out of the way, seeing as how this was a common occurance for the younger cousin. Saeko, on the other hand, was caught off guard and was tackled ruthlessly by the blonde prince.

"Ack!" She struggled, trying to get out from his chokehold, erm... I mean, _hug_. "What did I tell you about touching me?"

"D'aww!" Tamaki rubbed his cheek against Sae's. "Look at my widdle girl!"

Sae's eye began to twitch. "If you don't get off me in the next five seconds, I **will** bite you."

_That worked_. Sae grinned, as Tamaki ran away from her to go and hug Haruhi.

"~_That wasn't very nice Sae-chan_.~"

Sae's eyes widened as she felt another pair of arms wrap around her waist. She frowned, and went to shove Hikaru off but was stopped when the younger twin wrapped his arms around her upper half. Sae groaned, "Not you two too! Did you _not_ just hear me tell Tamaki that I don't like being touched?" She turned to glare at the both of them, but only managed to turn herself halfway around since both twins had such a strong hold on her. "I'll bite the both of you too,"

"~_You wouldn't dare._~"

She huffed. "_Try me_."

Both twins just laughed it off and hugged Saeko closer to them, pissing Sae off even more. "Ok," Sae muttered. "You two asked for it." And with that said, Saeko bit down on whichever twin's arm that was closest to her mouth.

"Ouch!" Kaoru yelped, letting go of Saeko to nurse his freshly injured arm.

"Kaoru!"

Sae had been laughing to herself at Kaoru's reaction, but quickly began to regret it as Hikaru forcefully shoved her away from him as he ran over to Kaoru's side.

_Aw crap!_ Sae tried to catch her balance, but failed miserbly. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as Saeko fell backwards. She reached out her hand, and tried to grab anything to stop herself, but her hand grasped nothing but thin air. And all she could do was close her eyes and wait for the impact.

**CRASH!**

That got the rest of the Host's attention.

Sae moaned, looking down to see what she had landed on and destroyed. She cringed, _Kyouya's going to kill me..._ Not only had she broken a whole tea set but also the table that it had all been sitting on.

"Well miss Mizore, that's an extra three million yen you just added to Haruhi's debt." Kyouya stated simply, pushing his glasses slightly up the bridge of his nose, staring at the mess that Saeko had made.

All Saeko could do was stare at him...he had to be joking...right? A small table and a tea set surely weren't that valuable...right?

"~_And we were going to put that in the auction next month too_,~" the twins stated dully together, still wrapped in each others embrace as they too stared at the mess that Saeko had made. "~_Way to go Mizore_.~" They finished, before both sarcastically gave Sakeo a thumbs up. _Oh, __**now**__ they call me by my name. It figures._

Saeko glared at them, this was partially their fault too. If Hikaru hadn't pushed her then nothing would have gotten broken in the first place! "Well if you hadn't pushed me-"

Hikaru cut her off, "Well if _you_ hadn't bitten Kaoru then I wouldn't have had to push you, so this is clearly all _your_ fault." He stated simply, hugging his younger brother closer to himself.

"Sae-chan you're bleeding." Haruhi pointed out. Then she offered her hand to her cousin, and when Sae accepted, she pulled her up. "Come with me Sae-chan, there's a first aid in the back room." As they both silently walked back to the back room, Haruhi sent a glare to both of the twins, who just shrugged in response.

When they got to the back room Haruhi instructed Saeko sit up on the counter as she went to go and get the first aid kit. When she got back she motioned for Sae to give her her arm. She sighed, "We'll have to patch up your dress when we get back home."

Sae scoffed, "Yeah, we can patch it up but there's no way we'll get all of the blood stains out of it." She closed her eyes, and let out a sigh. "Just forget about it Haruhi, I'll just wear something else to school." She gave her a weak smile. "I did say that I hated this dress, didn't I? Now I have an excuse to not wear it." She frowned as she stared down at the floor, grimacing when Haruhi applied some anointment to her cuts. "I'm...I'm sorry about adding to your debt Haruhi."

Haruhi just smiled, as she finished up bandaging Sae's arm. "It's alright Sae-chan, it wasn't your fault anyways. If those two hadn't been hugging you in the first place then none of this would have happened."

"I know but," she frowned, looking away. "I still feel bad. Look," she placed a hand on Haruhi's arm. "I'll talk to Kyouya, maybe I can work something out with him so that I can pay off my own debt. Three million yen is a little too much to add to your already...how much was your debt again?"

"Eight point three million yen." Haruhi answered.

"Yeah," Sae nodded, "You have enough debt as it is," She smiled as she hopped off the counter. "I'll go and talk to Kyouya now. I'm sure we can work something out."

Saeko thanked her cousin for fixing her arm up before heading out to go and talk to Kyouya. "Give me a few minutes to talk to Kyouya, then we can go okay?"

Haruhi nodded and decided to go ahead and grab her belongings while she was back here. She frowned to herself, and sighed. _How in the hell am I going to learn the waltz in one week?_

~_With Saeko_~

"Kyouya-senpai, c-can I talk to you for a second?" Saeko asked, slightly out of breath from running all the way from the backroom. She wanted to make sure that she got to talk to Kyouya before he left. She smiled when she saw that he was still there.

"Hmm?" He glanced up at Sae, before nodding and shutting his laptop close. "I suppose so miss Mizore." He stood up and then motioned to the door that lead to the school's hallway. "Shall we?"

Sae nodded, as they both made their way outside. "Senpai, I was wondering..."


	9. Chapter 8

**kandiQ**: okay so this is offically the longest thing ive ever written lol, special thanks to **thenewanniecresta **and **Alanis Cross **who read and added my story to their story alerts, also special thanks to **Murasaki Argenteria **who reviewed my last chapter, it means alot to me when ppl review lol. anyways, here's chapter 8, don't know when I'll be posting 9 seeeing as how I haven't started on it yet :p but I'll try and start tomorrow seeing as how I have the day off xD enjoy and review plz!

**Chapter Eight**

"Quick, quick, slow...quick, quick, slow."

Saeko smiled faintly as she watched as her cousin was being shown how to waltz by Kanako. The club was closed for today, and had been for the past several days so that Haruhi could learn how to dance like a, "_Refined Gentleman_" as Tamaki-senpai put it.

"Good work Haruhi," Kanako praised. "Now on the _slow_ you should bring your feet together."

Sae laughed to herself not only at her poor cousins expressions but also at Mori and Hunny who were in the background. Mori was repeatedly swinging Hunny by his arms around in big circles...apparently that's how they waltzed?

"And remember, the turning foot always meets, _and_ make sure to look at the lady you're dancing with." She teased.

"Got it!" Haruhi said determidly.

Sae smiled, before looking down to see what all she had drawn so far. She had sketched Tamaki earlier, she couldn't resist, seeing as how he was being all moody and emo today. He had been sulking in the corner of the room since before Haruhi and Saeko had even made it to the club room, the twins had informed them of this of course. Yet, even while he sulked Sae noted, Tamaki still looked like a model strait from a magazine. And hey, since he was practically sitting all statuette, Sae had decided to draw his picture first. Now she was working on one of Mori and Honey, she figured that she could easily do the one of Haruhi at home.

It was going to suck, having to not only draw but to paint a picture of each host as well, but Sae would do it. This was her only chance at repaying her debt to Kyouya-senpai.

~_Flashback_~

"Is there any way that I can pay my debt instead of Haruhi? She has enough as it is... She shouldn't have to pay mine off as well." She frowned, "It was my fault anyways."

Kyoya raised a brow, "Do you even have enough yen to pay me back for all of the damages?"

Sae cringed, "N-no...My family isn't freakishly wealthy, my mom is a well known photographer-"

Kyouya cut her with a wave of his hand, "Yes, I know of your mother, Mizore Ayame if I'm correct? She's taken a few photoshots of the twins mother's fashion line." He smiled, "Once or twice."

Sae looked up at him, astonished. "Wow, I didn't even know that." She laughed. "I don't really keep up with who my mom works with, we don't normally talk business at home."

"I see," He pushed his glasses up a bit, and leaned his back onto the wall behind him. "So, if your family isn't wealthy, just how do you plan on paying me back?"

"Well," she fumbled around for any sort of ideas. "You let Haruhi be a host,"

Kyouya went to speak but Sae silenced him with her hand. "I don't want to be a host, what I mean is...well," she nervously scratched the back of her neck. "I can um...do something club related...do you guys need a photographer?"

He smirked, "Do you plan on lending us your mother?"

"Huh?" Sae frowned up at him, "No, no." She laughed, "My mother moved about four hours away from here, so yeah _that_ wouldn't really work out, ne?" She smiled. "I can take pretty good photgraphs as well, um...I also like to sketch and paint, I don't know if that would help any but, there you go ha, ha." She finished lamely.

"Hmm," Kyouya seemed to be considering the idea. Then he gave her a curt nod.

Sae got a big smile on her face and went to hug Kyouya out of happiness and gratitude, but he held up a hand and stopped her, he smirked. And Sae's smile began to falter. "On one condition," he barganed.

Sae groaned.

"I want you to paint and sketch a picture of each host by the end of this week."

Sae grumbled to herself but nodded. She sighed, "Fine, I can do that."

"_That_," Kyouya continued, "And I would like you to take pictures of them as well..."

That earned another groan from Sae. "And you're only giving me a _week_?" She pouted, "That's hardly fair!"

To which Kyouya just repiled with, "Life's not fair miss Mizore." He smirked and stuck his hand out to Saeko. "Do we have a deal miss Mizore?"

Sae glared at him, but reached out and shook his hand anyways. "Deal."

Kyouya nodded, walking back towards the door to the club. "I'll see you at the end of the week then Mizore."

~_End of Flashback_~

"W-whaa!"

_Haruhi? _Saeko paused for a second, glancing up fromher sketchpad. She glanced over to where Kanako and her cousin were dancing earlier. _Oh..._ Sae bit back a grin; Haruhi had apparently tripped herself up again, except this time instead of tripping and stepping on poor Kanako's feet, Haruhi full on tripped knocking not only herself but Kanako over as well, and ended up dropping them both onto the floor. Sae winced, _Ouch...that had to hurt._

"I'm s-s sorry miss Kasugazaki!" a red faced Haruhi spluttered out.

Kanako laughed, slowly wrapping her arms around Haruhi's neck. "It's okay Haruhi."

"Uh..." Haruhi awkwardly sat back, offering a hand to kanako. "C-can I help you up?"

"~_Why so gloomy boss~_?" Inquired the twins as they shuffled their way over to Tamaki's emo corner.

Sae tunred to see what the twins were up to. And she sweat dropped when she realalized that they were bugging Tamaki to such an extent that his aura suddenly darkened all around him, _again_. She sighed, shaking her head, but watched to see what the twins were planing to do anyways. Besides Haruhi and herself, the twins seemed to pester Tamaki as well. And to Sae, Tamaki's reactions were always _far_ more entertaining than Haruhi's and herself. Besides, it was always nice not being their source of amusement all of the time.

Hikaru grinned, nudging his brother's side. "I bet it's because he wanted to be the one Haruhi practiced with."

Kaoru nodded, "I think you may be right," he shrugged. "But he's way too tall to stand in as a woman."

Kaoru's comment got a snicker from Sae, and both twins, not knowing they had an audience, turned around to see who was laughing. They smirked when they realized it was Sae, seeing as how Tamaki was still being all emo in his corner, and Haruhi was still practicing her dancing with Kanako. Where Mori, Hunny, and Kyouya disapeared, I do not know.

"You know Hikaru," Kaoru began, as he and Hikaru slowly walked over to Sae, their arms both behind their backs. "I seem to recall a certain someone who also doesn't know how to dance the waltz..."

Sae snorted, shoving her sketchpad back into her bookbag. "Haruhi's over there guys," she pointed over where Haruhi and Kanako continued to dance. Then she shrugged, "She'll get the dance down eventually."

Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged glances and smirked before each of them took a seat next to Sae; one twin on each side. "~_We weren't talking about Haruhi Sae-chan._~"

Saeko's eyes widened, _Shit!_ She quickly stood up and tried to make a run for it, but each twin already had a hold on each of her arms.

They both grinned deviously, each wagging a finger at Sae. "Ah, ah, ah." Then they both yanked on Sae's arms, pulling her back and making her stumble till she fell back into place between the two of them. "I don't want to learn how to _dance_!" Sae whined, pouting as she desperatly tried to yank her arms out from their grasps. "Now lemme go!"

"~_Nope!_~" They both grinned, standing up, but both still made sure to keep their grip firm around each of Saeko's wrists.

"Like I've said before," Kaoru began, "Every lady should at least know the waltz."

Then Hikaru chimed in, "Even a lady such as yourself."

Sae rolled her eyes, "What does it matter if I know or not? I'm not even going to the stupid dance. So why should it matter?"

"~Because we say it matters, thats why.~"

"So today," Kaoru tugged at Sae's wrist, pulling her up and into his arms.

Sae frowned at him but Kaoru just grinned before twirling her over to his brother. _Oh god, it's my first day of school all over again!_

Hikaru smirked, catching her with ease, "We will teach you," then he spun Sae once again and back over to Kaoru.

"~_The waltz_.~"

Sae just groaned, shutting her eyes tightly before murmurring out, "I hate you both." To the ginger haired twins.

"_Actually_," Hikaru grinned, before walking over to pat the top of both his younger brother's and Saeko's head. He gave them a wink, "I think I'll sit this lesson out,"

"What?" Both Saeko and Kaoru asked in unison.

Kaoru tilted his head in confusion, "Why?"

Hikaru shrugged, "I'm not entirely feeling up to having my feet stepped on by miss uncordnated over here," he bluntly said, pointing his finger at Sae. "Besides, Tamaki seems to have disapeared...and we all know _that_ can't be good. So I'm going to go find him." He sulted his brother, before twirling around to go look for the Host Club's missing Prince. "Have fun with the banshee dear brother!"

"Whay I outta," Sae growled, and stepped forward to go and strangle the elder of the two Hitachiin brothers but was stopped by Kaoru who still had a firm hold on her wrist.

"My, my someone sure is fiesty this afternoon."

Sae whiped back around to glare daggers at Kaoru, "Well, when two obnoxious twins happen to force someone who doesn't want to learn how to dance, to dance, and then the one twin happens to call said _someone_ a _**banshee**_, yeah," she snorted. "I think I have every reason to act this way, thank you very much."

Kaoru chuckled, moving his hand from around her wrist to rest on her hip, and gently took her other hand in his free one. "You'll get used to us one of these days." He started to sway her around, and busted out laughing when he heard Sae mutter out, "_The bastard still called me a banshee..._" under her breath.

"Aw, stop your pouting." He grinned down at her, "You know he didn't mean it."

Sae scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, I'm _sure_."

"Be happy he left you to just dance with me," he spun her around in a circle, then pulled her back into his arms and continued to sway with her. "If he had stayed, you'd be getting spun back and forth between the two of us," he grinned cheekily. "And I'm almost positive that you wouldn't be able to retain any of the dance moves."

Sae had to agree with him there, dancing with just one of them was indeed far better than being tossed around between the two. "I suppose you're right." she grunted.

"You know, you're actually not half bad at this." Kaoru commented.

Sae laughed, "That's because _I_ get to be the girl."

Kaoru quirked an eyebrow at her.

She sighed before exlaining herself. "What I mean is, I don't really have to do much while we dance because I'm the girl. I basically just get led around the dance floor." She chuckled to herself, "All _I_ have to worry about is not stepping on my partner's feet."

To which the younger twin replied, "And I appreciate that _very_ much." Then he suddenly got a dark gleem in his eye.

Saeko notice this and immediatly started to worry, "Um...Kaoru? Are you oka-_Waaaaaaah!_"

Kaoru grinned as he randomly dipped Sae to the ground, and laughed when the brunette desperatly clung to his arms.

"Kaoru!"

Chuckling, he slowly brought Sae back up. "Aw, you knew I wasn't going to drop you." He teased, playfully poking her nose, and biting back a grin as he saw how red she was getting. _Ha, ha oh man. Hikaru is totally going to regret missing that one. Aw, the little kitty is getting angry..._

Saeko slapped his hand away with a huff. She grabbed his hand that was still resting on her hip and dropped it to his side. "I think I'm done for the day Kaoru," she spared a glance over at her cousin, who was now standing over by one of the tables pooring a cup of tea for Kanako. "Besides, it looks like Haruhi is done practicing for the day as well."

Kaoru grabbed her hand, and Sae turned back around, rising an eye brow at him. He just grinned before bowing slightly, "Thanks for the dance," he glanced up at her from his slightly bent over position (he was still in his bow) then grinned before lightly kissing the top of her knuckles, as Tamaki did not so many days ago, causing Sae's face to turn a deep shade of red. This caused Kaoru to grin even wider. "_My lady._"

Hikaru, who had left to find Tamaki, had just gotten back in time to witness his brother's little move on Sae. He frowned, _I know Saeko's our new toy but... _He quickly strode over to where Kaoru and Sae were, glaring at Sae all the while. In a jealous fit, Hikaru grabbed his younger brother by the arm and dragged him off before Sae could put her two cents in.

Sae just shrugged it off before going to rejoin her cousin over with Kyouya and Kanako.

"Oh my, this is a new tea set isn't it?" Saeko heard Kanako ask, as she sat down back in her original spot.

Kanako smiled, seemingly off in her own little world as she admired the teacup. "It's Ginore."

Haruhi stared at her, confused. "Ginore?"

Kyouya smiled down at Kanako, "You have a keen eye mademoiselle. In fact, we just recieved them yesterday." He chuckled, "We decided it was about time for the club to upgrade its tea sets."

"I see," Kanako smiled, staring fondly at the tea cup. "What a pretty color," she murmurred, lightly tracing the outter designs with her finger tips. "Lovely..."

"You must really be into tablewear, huh?" Haruhi asked bluntly.

Haruhi's question must have struck a nerve, because immediatly after the question was asked, Kanako spazzed out, nearly throwing the tea cup back down onto the table. "Not really, I mean NO," she waved it off, "Of course I'm not." She laughed nervously, "Whatever would give you _that_ idea?"

Haruhi quirked an eyebrow at this, _She obviously knows alot about it...why would she lie?_

Suddenly the door opened, and all four curiously turned their heads to see who had entered the club room. It was a tall boy, a brunette. And he was carrying a yellow cardboard box in his arms. "Hello," he called out as he entered, "I'm here with the new tea cups you ordered."

Kyouya smiled, "Ah, thank you very much." He took the box from the brunette's hands before dumping it into Haruhi's arms.

Saeko noticed dully that Kanako seemed to slump a little in her seat.

"Every item that you've chosen for us has been extremely popular with the ladies." He slid his glasses up, "I'm quite impressed."

The boy smiled at the complement, "Well, that's good to hear."

"So do you sell tea cups?" Haruhi inquired.

The boy shook his head, "No, I'm just a regular student." He gave Haruhi a weak smile, "Can't you tell by the uniform?" He asked jokingly.

Kanako laughed loudly, drawing everyones attention back to her. "Oh Haruhi, you're so funny. I can't blame you for not knowing. After all," she turned to glance at the boy. "He doesn't really _look_ much like an heir to a first class company."

Sae cringed, looking from Kanako who was drinking her tea, then to the young man who seemed a little troubled by what Kanako had just said. _That was harsh._

"First class company?" Haruhi turned asking Kyoya, he practically knew everything, why not ask him.

"His family business, the _Suzushima_ _Trading Company_, deals primarily importing new tableware. They currently have the top market share of the county.

Kanako, who had turned to steal a brief glance at Suzushima, frowned and quickly turned her focus back onto her teacup. The boy was clearly still upset by her previous words.

"Wow." Saeko and Haruhi said in unison.

"So," Kyouya continued, "Whenever something exceptional comes in we ask that he send it our way." He smiled in Suzushima's direction, "He has a great eye for fine china. Don't you Suzushima?"

"Ah," he looked a little embaressed. "You think so?" Then he smiled at Kyouya, "I've still got a lot to learn, but thank you."

That spiked Kyouya's interest, "Aren't you leaving next month to study abroad in England?"

Suzushima nodded, "Yes I am. Well," he nervously began shuffling his feet. "I better go now." And just as soon as he came he left.

"So you're enjoying the Host Club?"

Kyouya, Haruhi, and Saeko all turned back see that Tamaki was now out from his corner of woe, and was seemingly back to his normal self as he chatted animatedly with Kanako.

"I have a feeling that you and that guy are kind close."

Kanako froze up upon hearing Haruhi's comment. "Don't be ridiculous!" She stammered out, looking anywhere but the host memeber's faces. "We hardly know each other. What makes you say _that_ Haruhi?" She hurriedly stood up, covering her mouth with a handkercheif as slowly started inching her way towards the club's exit. "Now if you'll please excuse me..." She suddenly broke out into a run, throwing a, "Take care!" over her shoulder as she hastily made her exit.

Haruhi sweat dropped. "Uh...?" Then she nearly screamed as Hunny-senpai came out of no where and jumped onto her shoulders.

Sae laughed, _Well that was random...aw,_ she smiled as Hunny continued to cling to Haruhi, _You can't help but love the kid. He's just too cute._

"Guess what?" Hunny asked, still hanging on Haruhi's shoulder. "They _do_ know each other; Suzushima is Kana-chan's fiance!"

"Kyouya," Tamaki asked as he crossed his arms. "How long have you known about this?"

"About the two of them being engaged? Well as you know," he pulled out his black notebook and flipped it open to a certain page. "I conduct general searches on all of our customers. The two of them were childhood friends, it seemed like their engagement was arranged by their parents."

_That would suck, _Sae thought gloomily.

"I didn't think the information would benefit us so I didregarded it." Kyouya said with a shrug.

"I see..." Tamaki said with a frown.

"Tohru Suzashima, outstanding grades, excellent social status; he's ordinary looking but he's reliable. If I had to fault him for anything-"

The twins came to stand on each side of Kyouya. Hikaru blunting stating, "He doesn't have much presence."

"_And_, he's weak hearted." The younger Hitachiin twin added.

"So in other words, he's boring." Kyouya finished, snapping his notebook closed.

Haruhi sweat dropped as she started at the three of them, _I had no idea they were so mercifuless to other guys..._

While Saeko just shook her head, muttering a "_Rude snobby rich people._" under her breath.

"Suzushima is a good boy." Hunny added, perched up on Takashi's shoulders.

"Alright everybody," Tamaki took charge. "We'll have to work on our strategy."

"Which one?" The rest of the Host Club asked rather dully.

"Men, it is our responsibilty as members of the Elite Ouran Host Club to make every girl happy!" Tamaki stated, _way_ over dramatically.

Sae sighed, and exchanged a pitiful exchange with her cousin. _This isn't going to end well._


	10. Chapter 9

**kandiQ**: Nevermind, I lied, **THIS** is the longest thing I have ever written lol. I wanna thank my **nessie-pooh**, who is starting to read this and reviewing cause she loves me mucho! Also would like to thank, **Demon-R-Us **who reviewed, I'm glad you liked it :D also thanks to **colorguardgirl87** who added my story to their favorites :D so enjoy chapter 9 and review please!

**Chapter Nine**

The last few days had passed by in a blur to Saeko, seeing as how it was already Friday; aka, the day of the Winter Ball. But it was also the day Sae had to hand in all her work over to Kyouya to see if she made it as the Host Club's photographer/artist or not. Speaking of Kyouya, Sae spotted him stitting over at his usaul table typing away at his laptop. She sighed, before slowly trotting over to him.

"Ah, Mizore...do you have the pictures for me?" Kyouya asked as he shut his laptop closed.

"Yeah," Sae nodded, handing him a small binder. "Everything is in there." She had her little binder all neat and organized. With multi-colored dividers for each host. If you haven't noticed, Sae actually spent alot of time on her work. She had a sketch, a small painting, and a few photos of each and every host. She even had a few photos of some of them together, like Mori with Hunny, or the twins. She even took the time to do seperate pictures of the twins. He better accept her because if he didn't then Sae would have wasted all her free time for nothing, she had even had to copy some of Haruhi's work because of all the time she had spent working on the stupid pictures. Seriously, Kyouya had _better_ accept her or she'd shove the whole damn binder down his throat!

"Hmm..." He started to flip through the binder pages, stopping every now and then to eye a certain photo or painting.

Sae tried to focuss on watching Kyouya's face, in an attempt to read it for any sign of emotions or any give aways. But unfortunately, Sae noted, Kyouya had mastered the art of keeping a strait poker face.

"Well Mizore," Kyouya started, as he snapped the binder closed. He faintly smiled at her. And Sae didn't know weither to take that as a good sign or not. "It seems as if you take after your mother. You take very excellent quality photographs, and your art skills are just as good." He placed the binder into a messenger bag that was on the floor, Sae assumed that it was his. She hoped it was his. (o.o) Then he smirked at her, "You're in." he stated simply. "I won't have you drawing or painting so much, but I will expect a good amount of photos each week. And a variety of them, so make sure that you don't just stick to one Host. Understood?"

Sae grinned, nodding her head before flinging herself onto Kyouya, wrapping her arms around his neck as she hugged him. "Thank you so much Kyouya-senpai! I won't let you down, I promise!"

Kyouya just chuckled as he slowly patted her back, "You are most welcome Mizore." He raised an eye brow when he noticed that the rest of the Host Club memebers were staring curiously at him and Saeko. This caused him to smirk before standing up, bringing Sae up with him as he did so. He gently grabbed Saeko's arms and turned her around so that she was facing the rest of the members as well.

The brunette's face only reddened as it slowly dawned on her that she and Kyouya had an audience. She quickly averted her eyes from the rest of club and decided that she was rather fond of ground, and therefore chose to stare at it instead of at the others.

"Say hello to our new photographer boys," he smirked before adding, "Haruhi."

"Yay!" Hunny literally bounced his way over to Saeko, smiling up at her as he grabbed her hand. "Let's celebrate with some cake!" He then dragged her over to his and Mori's table, sitting down on one of the couches and pulling Sae down to sit next to him. He looked up at her curiously, "You _do _like cake, don't you Sae-chan?"

Sae laughed and nodded her head eagerly. "I _love_ cake Hunny-senpai,"

Hunny smiled, before attacking Sae in a big hug. "I knew I liked you Sae-chan! What kind of cake would you like? I like the straberry one the best...I can have the strawberry one...right?" He asked, now clutching a piece of cake that had a big strawberry on the top of it, protectively to his chest.

She smiled, "Of course you can have the strawberry one," she looked down at the cakes that were laid out on the table in front of them. _Aw...there's none with cherries..._ She reached down and grabbed a slice of vanilla cake that had coconut sprinkles on it. Then she grinned, "I'll take this one!"

Hunny was already digging into his cake when Sae finally began to eat hers. After taking her first bite Sae sighed contently, closing her eyes as she savored the sweet, rich flavor of the cake. Sae absolutley loved sweets, cakes especially. She was going to have to remember to hang around Hunny-senpai more often, cause she could _so_ get used to this.

"~_You do know what this means now, don't you Sae-chan_?~"

Sae turned around to look at the twins who were now leaning on the back of the couch that she and Hunny were sitting on. She took another bite of her cake before answering the twins. "No...what are you getting at?"

The twins both exchanged a glance before turning to smirk down at Saeko.

"What it means is," Hikaru started to playfully tug at one of her pigtails.

Kaoru grinned, joining his brother as he too played absent mindly with her other pigtail. "You'll be joining us at the Ball after all." He smirked when Sae began to choke on a bite of her cake.

"~_Since you __**are **__our photographer and all_.~" They both looked to Kyouya, "~_Isn't that right Kyouya?_~"

To which Kyouya answered, "But of course, it would only make sense that she be there to take pictures of us." He shifted his glasses. "Our customers love it when we cosplay, so there's no doubt that they'll love seeing us in our formal attire. And Saeko taking photos of us at the Ball tonight would only serve to benefit us greatly."

Sae just grumbled to herself, before shoving a huge wad of cake into her mouth.

"Speaking of formal attire," Kaoru inquired.

"Do you or Haruhi even have anything decent to wear tonight?" Hikaru finished for his brother, as they both glanced from Haruhi to Saeko.

Haruhi shook her head, while Sae muttered out, "I have some dress slacks and a nice shirt if that's what you mean."

The twins both just face palmed while Kyouya chuckled.

"You can't wear slacks to a _Ball_!" Kaoru repremended, shaking his head at Sae's idea of _formal attire_.

"Well, I suppose we can bring you both something sutable to wear for tonight when we all meet back up here before the Ball." Hikaru offered.

"I suppose that will have to do." Kyouya said nodding. "We will all meet here at five then."

Sae groaned, _Well, there goes hanging out with Mei and Yuki tonight..._ Then she sighed, stealing a glance at the twins who were now talking animatedly with Tamaki and Haruhi about tonight's plans. _They better bring me something simple, otherwise I'm going to be stumbling all over the place tonight._

_~Five PM, back in the third music room~_

Mei had been a little dissapointed that Sae couldn't hang out with her and her brother right away after school, but was happy when Sae promised her that she would come right over as soon as the Ball had ended that night.

Currently, Sae was trying to put on one of the dresses that the Hitachiin brothers had brought for her to wear tonight. They had brought five dresses in total, three of them being from their mother's fashion line and the other two being dresses that they had designed themselves.

After they had shoved her into the changing room, Kaoru handed her his dress first. And Sae had to admit, it was beyond gorgeous. It was a deep burgaundy color, and sleeveless, the top of the dress being more snug and fitted to show off her curves, then the bottom being poofy as it flared to the ground.

Sae quickly removed her clothes before slipping on the dress. She frowned when she realized that the back laced up. "Uh," She grudgingly opened the curtain, laughing nervously. "Is Haruhi done changing yet?"

"Yeah, but she's with Kyouya and Tamaki out in the hallway, why?" Kaoru asked grinning cheekily as he stared at Saeko wearing his dress, _his design_. It had fitted her perfectly.

Sae sighed, blushing as she turned around to show her exposed back to Kaoru as her answer. "I couldn't lace this up if my life depended on it."

Kaoru just chuckled as he walked over to help Saeko with her dress troubles. He was about halfway done with Sae's lacing when Hikaru stopped him.

"No, wait!" The elder twin suddenly thrust his dress at Sae, and then shoved her back into the changing room. "Try this on too!"

"Uhg," Sae graoned, sticking her head out the curtain, looking at Kaoru. "Wanna come untie me?"

"Sure," Kaoru went to walk in but Hikaru pushed him aside before walking in himself. "Oaky...maybe not then." Kaoru whispered quietly to himself, before taking a seat as he waited for his brother and Saeko to re-emerge from the changing room.

Sae just stared at Hikaru, curious as to why he had come in instead of Kaoru, not that she minded, but still. She ended up just shrugging it off seeing as how Hikaru didn't comment on the matter.

She hated to admit it, but Hikaru's dress surpassed his younger brother's immensly. Although, her opinion on the matter might have seemed biased, seeing as how the dress that Hikaru had chosen for her was blue while Kaoru's was red; And since Sae's favorite color just so _happened_ to be blue, _yeah_, Sae had fallen in love with the dress immediatly.

The dress was simular to Kaoru's, the top was also sleeveless/strapless, and was form fitting around all the right areas. Hikaru's dress top had a few rhine stones embroidered into it though. But the bottom puffed and flared out to the ground, also like Kaoru's, and the back, Sae noted grimly, was also a lace up.

Hikaru walked out after he had unlaced her, telling Sae to hurry up and put his dress on. To which Sae just rolled her eyes before pulling the curtain closed again. Hikaru went and stood next to his brother, his eyes never leaving the changing room curtain as he waited in anticipation for Saeko to emerge.

A few minutes later, Sae came out chuckling, as she walked over to Hikaru and turned so that he could lace her up. So he did, as Kaoru sat watching the two of them with a frown set on his face, _I liked __**my **__dress on her better._

"There you go," Hikaru grinned, taking a hold of her hand as he spun her around to face Kaoru and himself. "So what do you think?" He asked honestly,

"_Who's _dress do you prefer?" Kaoru added, ignoring the aggravated look his brother tossed him.

"Honestly, both dresses are breath taking." Sae said genuinely. "_But_, I'm going to have to go with Hiakru's dress." She laughed watching as Hikaru did a fist pump, not noticing the sullen expression on Kaoru's face. "I love both dresses, but blue is my favorite color, so natually I would have went with your dress Hikaru." She explained with a shrug.

"Here, put these on." Hikaru said shoving a pair of black strappy heels into Sae's hands.

She sweat droppped, "Don't you have any flats?"

Hikaru scoffed, "_No_, only heels should be worn with _my_ dress. Now hurry up," He grabbed her by the shoulders and steered her over to a chair before pushing her down onto it. "We are going to need to do something with that _hair_."

Sae pouted, "What wrong with my hair?"

They both stared at her with a blank expression, "You are not going out there with _pigtails_." Hikaru stated bluntly. Then he clapped his hands, before addressing his brother. "Kaoru, I will leave you in charge of her hair. _I'm_ going to work on her makeup."

"Makeup too? You've gotta be kidding me!"

~_An agonizing half an hour later_~

"It's so good to see you all tonight my little lambs. The Ouran Host Club would like to bid you welcome." Tamaki greeted all of the ladies with a bow.

All of the chandalers lit up, exposing a huge musical group that Kyouya hired for the night no doubt. Upon seeing all of the beautiful decorations and the many musical talents provided for the evening, all the ladies present began clapping their hands in appreciation, earning a bow from all of the Hosts.

Sae smiled, quickly snapping a few pictures. _Kyouya really out did himself tonight, this place looks gorgeous. _

The twins had kindly walked her out to the hallway so that she could meet back up with her cousin. And after they had all made it out to the Ball room, Sae secretly took her shoes off and hid them behind the Host's table, shoving them under her purse, just in case so that Hikaru or Kaoru wouldn't see them. She only wore the shoes for a total of maybe twenty minutes before they started to kill her feet. So she felt a ton better after she ditched the shoes.

"As always ladies," Kyouya greeted, "The Host Club memebers are here for your entertainment, so we invite you to dance to your hearts content. Based on her dancing skills," He went on to explain their contest rules. "One lucky young lady will be chosen as tonight's Queen. The winner's reward will be a passionette kiss on the cheek from our King." He gestured over to Tamaki,

"Good luck to you," he winked, "My darlings." Which in turn made most, if not all the girls swoon, making some even faint dramatically.

Sae grinned as she watched her cousin groan, before she was repremanded by the twins.

"~_Haruhi, show some enthusiasm_.~"

"Well excuse me you guys, _sorry_. But I'm not used to this sort of thing. I've only ever gone to the festivals held in my neighborhood park." Haruhi explained, her eye brow twitching in annoyance.

"I don't know if you could hardly consider that a party or not. Well, since you're already here you might as well get yourself something to eat." Kyouya stated, writing something down on his clipboard. "We've got quite a spread,"

Now _that_ got Haruhi's attention, "A _spread_? With fancy tuna?" She questioned curiously. Causing Kyouya to break his pencil, and the rest of the Host members to all gasp in shock and pity. The twins ran over and hugged Haruhi, rubbing their cheeks against hers, chanting, "Aw, poor Haruhi." Over and over again.

"Get some fancy tuna here right now!" Tamaki ordered, pointing a finger at Kyouya.

Kyouya flipped his phone open, "Add some deluxe sushi."

Haruhi twitched, her face turning a bright red. _Damn these filthy rich jerks!_

Sae just laughed before snapping a quick picture of a red faced Haruhi with the twins, before walking off to take look around.

~_About an hour later_~

Sae sighed, Mori and Hunny had grabbed Haruhi and had run off, to where Sae had no idea. But after they had disapeared Sae noticed that Kyouya and the twins were gone as well. She frowned, _That can't be good. _

Only Tamaki, Sae noted, was left and when he had noticed that the rest of his Club members had gone missing, he quickly made his way over to Sae and grabbed her before dragging her out of the Ball room with him.

She almost fell over trying to catch her balance after Tamaki had let finally let her go. She glared at him before dusting herself off. "Did you need something Tamaki?"

"Oh my precious daughter!" Tamaki quickly swept Saeko back up into his arms, hugging her to him for dear life. "Those shadey twins took your dear sister away; we must find her and rescue her at once!"

Sae sweat dropped, "Sorry Tamaki but I didn't see where they dragged her off to." She stared at him blankly, "Did you try calling Kyouya-senpai?"

Tamaki froze, "Oh yeah..." He squeeled before hugging Sae closer to himself, rubbing his cheek against Sae's. "Aw my widdle girl is so _smart_!"

After Tamaki had finished rubbing cheeks with poor Saeko, he immediately fished out his cell phone and called Kyouya. And once he found out that the twins along with Kyouya, Mori, and Hunny were in the Club room, he set off with Sae to go and rescue his other _daughter_.

"Gentleman, here you all are; what are you doing? The guests are waiting for ooh," he stopped mid-rant and froze up, blushing as Haruhi turned around to face him.

The twins had dressed Haruhi up in one of the dresses their mother had made, one of the extra ones they had brought for Saeko. The brothers had also taken the liberty of putting a wig on her, and had done up her makeup. Haruhi looked like she did back when she was in middle school.

"~_So what do you think?_~"

"Wow, you look so cute!" Hunny complemented excitedly, as Haruhi attempted to walk towards the door.

Sae bit back a grin, Haruhi walked as well as _she _did in heels.

"It's hard to walk in these shoes, and my face feels heavy with all this makeup on." She complained as she walked out the door, now on her way to go and confront Suzushima. Haruhi was only doing this because Tamaki had made her a deal to cut her debt by a third if she went along with his plan on getting Princess Kanako and Suzushima together.

"~_Good luck Haruhi!_~" The twins called out, grinning as they watched as Haruhi walking horribly down the hallway.

"I can't believe it..._she's so pretty_." Tamaki mumbled, still blushing.

After making sure that Haruhi had made it safetly down the hall, the rest of the Club members started to file out of the club room to make their way back to the Ball room and back to their guests.

"Uh, Kaoru?" Sae reached out and grabbed the younger twin's arm, tugging him back a few steps.

"Hmm? Oh," He cocked his head to the side. "What's wrong Saeko?"

"Did you or Hikaru by chance bring any jackets?" She rubbed her arms a bit, "It's kind of cold."

"Um...no, but you can borrow mine. Here," he shrugged off his jacket, holding it open for Sae to put on. He snickered, "Hikaru's gonna throw a hissy fit when he see you in this. Plaid goes so well with your dress, ya know?"

Sae smiled faintly, putting the jacket on. "He'll just have to deal with it. My warmth is more important, sorry." She said with a shrug.

Kaoru chuckled, before offering her his arm, which Sae took gladly. "You know, for someone who complained about not being able to walk in heels you sure are doing exceptional. I don't think I've seen you fallen or stumble even once tonight."

She laughed nervously, avoiding Kaoru's gaze. "Hmm, oh yeah, erm I guess I just over reacted hehheh..."

Kaoru quirked an eye brow at her, but dismissed her awkward answer as they made their way back into the Ball room. He went to ask Sae if she wanted to dance but Kyouya beat him to it.

"Ah, there you are Mizore."

Saeko smiled up at him, nodding. "Yes, here I be," she laughed at herself.

"Dance with me?" Kyouya asked, offering Saeko his hand.

"Hmm?" Sae raised an eye brow at him, but accepted his hand anyways. "Sure," She looked back to Kaoru and gave him an appreciative smile. "Thanks for the jacket Kaoru, you may want to go and check up on your twin...he's looking a little lonely over there." And with that said, Kyouya whisked Sae away to the dance floor, leaving Kaoru to his brother.

Once they were out on the floor, Sae nervously looked up at Kyouya, "Um...can you try _extra_ hard not to step on my feet? N-not that you would or anything!" She stuttered out, afraid that he may have taken her question the wrong way.

Kyouya smirked, as they slowly swayed to the music together. "May I inquire as to why?"

Sae grimaced before peering around Kyouya for any sign of the twins. When she didn't see any ginger colored hair near by, she slowly lifted up her dress a bit to show Kyouya her bare feet. "Yeah," she dropped her dress back to the floor before lacing her arms back around his neck. "I hate wearing heels, and the ones Hikaru gave me were starting to make me blister. So, I took them off and hid them with my purse." She smiled up at him sheepishly. "Just don't tell Hikaru or he'll kill me." She asked, chuckling lightly as Kyouya twirled her around.

"I suppose I can keep your secret," he flashed her a smile, before lowering her into a dip. Chuckling as Sae squealed and desperatly clutched to his arms, much like she had with Kaoru a few days earlier. "Afraid that I might drop you Mizore?" He asked, with Sae still dipped close to the ground.

"What is it with you guys and dipping me?" Sae asked, flustered. "Do you guys get some sort of sick twisted pleasure from it?"

Kyouya chuckled, before admitting, "Maybe a little."

Sae frowned, giving him a blank expression. "Are you gonna lift me back up, or what?"

"And what if I don't want to Mizore?"

Hikaru and Kaoru watched as Kyouya and Sae bantered; Kyouya still keeping his hold of Sae in a low dip. The two of them were both currently taking a break from dancing, both leaning against the wall as they watched the other couples dance. But they were mainly eyeing their new toy who apparently had caught the eye of a certain _Momma_.

"What do you suppose Kyouya is thinking?" Kaoru asked his brother, watching as Kyouya finally brought Saeko back up, smirking as he continued to sway around the dance floor with her.

Hikaru shrugged, tossing an arm around his little brothers shoulders. "I'm thinking that someone has taken a liking to our new photographer, _that's_ what I'm thinking."

Kaoru frowned, confused by Kyouya's intentions with his, no no, _their_ new toy. "But _why_?"

"I don't know," Hikaru bluntly answered, turning to look at Kaoru before curiously asking, "Does it bother you?"

"What? N-no, why would it?"

Hikaru frowned, Kaoru had not only stiffened up at the question, but was now avoiding looking at Hikaru's face altogether. _Yeah,_ Hikaru thought, sarcastically agreeging with his younger twin. _I bet it doesn't bother you._ He stole a quick peek at Kaoru's face, rolling his eyes when he noticed the light blush that was now adorning his cheeks. _You are a horrible liar Kaoru._ "Whatever," he grabbed Kaoru's hand a little forcefully, "Let's go. Tamaki should be announcing Kanako and Suzushima for the last waltz any minute now." And with that said, Hikaru dragged his brother off to go and meet up with their boss and other Host members.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is now time for us to begin the final dance of the evening's festivities. The last waltz of the night has been chosen by the Host club for this couple," Tamaki announced, waving a hand down to point at lady Kanako and Suzushima.

"Princess Kasugazaki," Suzushima bowed lightly, offering his hand to a stunned Kanako. "May I have this dance?"

Kanako gasped quietly, staring down at Suzushima. Then she broke out into a small smile, and placed her hand delicately into his openly inviting one. "_Yes_."

Suzushima smiled, before gently taking her into his arms for the last waltz of the evening.

Sae smiled, as she along with all the rest of the other Hosts stared down at the young couple who were now blissfully dancing together, seemingly unaware of the rest of the world that surrounded them.

After watching the couple dance for a few more moments, Sae quietly made her way back into the Ball room to go and grab her purse, and to secretly put Hikaru's heels back on before anyone could notice that she wasn't wearing them. When she made it to the table, she slowly bent down to get onto her hands and knees so that she could reach under the table to grab for her purse. She felt around for a few seconds before her hand came across the fabric of her purse. Grinning she pulled her purse out and then reached back underneath the table for the shoes. Her face paled considerably when she felt no shoes after patting around. _Crap..._

"Looking for these?" A voice called out, starttling Saeko, making her jump and bash her head off of the table.

Biting back a groan, Sae slowly came out from underneath the table, and grimaced when she saw Kaoru standing behind her, with Hikaru's heels dangling from his hand. Frowning, Sae stood up and stretched her hand out to Kaoru, "Give me those."

Kaoru smirked, "Why should I?"

She glared up at him, "Give me the damn shoes Kaoru."

He tsked at her, shaking his head. "Such a foul mouth,"

"Oh, bite me!" Sae growled.

"Don't tempt me," Kaoru teased, chuckling as Sae started to turn red. "Aw, don't get mad Kitty."

Sae raised an eyebrow at the new nickname. "_Kitty_?" Then she rolled her eyes, "Whatever, I don't care. Look, will you _please_ just give me the freaking shoes already?" _And I thought __**Hikaru**__ was the more annoying of the two._

Kaoru grinned, "Here you go Sae-chan," he tossed her the shoes, then he winked. "All you had to do was ask nicely."

Sae snorted, shoving the shoes back on. "Are you going to tell your brother? Cause if you plan on it I'm just going to start walking home right now."

"Nah," Kaoru shrugged, earning a sigh of relief from the brunette. Then he smirked, "Not tonight anyways."

"Uhg," Sae groaned, giving him a deadpanned look. "Tell him this weekend when I _don't _have to put up with him."

Kaoru just laughed before patting the top of Sae's head. "Then you'll just have to deal with it on Monday," he quickly linked Sae's arm with his and began to drag her out back to the balcony to join the others.

"Don't remind me." She muttered out gloomly, causing Kaoru to laugh before pulling her into a sideways hug.

"You know you love us."

"Pft," she just rolled her eyes. "Whatever floats your boat kid."

As they made their way back to stand with the rest of the Host members, Kaoru left Saeko to go and join his brother, who was randomly eating a banana. Sae just smiled faintly before going to stand next to her cousin.

"May this awkward couple be forever blessed!" Tamaki decreed, making Sae snicker while Haruhi sighed in embaressment.

"And now we'll announce the Queen of the ball!" Hikaru came to stand next to Tamaki.

Kaoru, following his older twin's actions went to stand on the other side of Tamaki, "Congradulations Princess Kanako Kasugazaki!" Then the Club members, along with all their guests clapped for the Queen of the night.

Hikaru went on, "And for her reward a kiss on the cheek by our King,"

"Are you ready," Tamaki asked slyly, but was intturpted by Kaoru.

"Haruhi Fujioka will stand in for Tamaki!"

"Whaa!" Tamaki spazzed out, looking back and forth between the two ginger haired twins, who just shrugged before responding, "~_Kyouya did say that a little accident by the end of the night might make the evening more thrilling for everyone_.~"

Haruhi's paniced face brought on another snicker from her cousin, who just patted her shoulder sympathetically.

"It's okay," Suzushima comforted his fiance, "It's only a kiss on the cheek. You should except it, it will comemorate your graduation fromHost hoping."

"There's no way I can kiss her." Haruhi angerly muttered out.

"If you do it," Kyouya once again offered, "We'll cut your debt by one third."

"Well," Haruhi re-considered. "It is just a peck on the cheek."

Sae had to excuse herself before she busted out laughing infront of everyone. So while Haruhi was making her way down the staircase to kiss Kanako, Sae made a dash back to the Ball room. But not before hearing Hunny question, "Hey, you don't think this is Haru-chan's first kiss do you?" Then she heard Tamaki yelp out a, "_What?_" Now that got Sae's attention, so she turned to watch what Tamaki would do.

Haruhi was gently turning Kanako's face so that she could kiss her cheek when Tamaki started to run down the flight of stairs, reaching a hand out to Haruhi. "Wait Haruhi!" Then everything seemed to go in slow motion as Tamaki's foot came in cntact with a misplacen banana peel. "?" His eyes widened and his face fell as the hand he was reaching out to stop Haruhi pushed her into Kanako, making them kiss for reals instead of just on the cheek.

Sae couldn't stop herself this time and she did bust out laughing, thankfully it was unheard as all the girls collectivly gasped and then screamed at Kanako's good luck. After settling down, Sae grinned to herself. _Tonight wasn't so bad after all._


	11. Chapter 10

**kandiQ**: Here's the first half of chapter ten. Hope you all enjoy :D sorry it's kind of short, but the next one will be longer I promise!

Special thanks to: **pride is awesome, snowowl94.**

**Padlock:** thanks for the wonderful review! I'm going to try and do what you asked and make Sae act more with the other hosts when dealing with the anime outline, I will deffinately try though :) I'm super glad that you enjoy my story :) so keep reading my freind!

**Murasaki Argenteria:** thanks for the review, I'm glad you like it :p so keep reading! lol. and you'll eventually get around to posting/writing ur fic, lol.

Read and **Review** pleases!

**Chapter Ten**

"So, did you have a nice sleep last night?" Mei asked off handly, smirking to herself when Saeko suddendly sprayed out the iced tea she had been drinking.

Sae turned bright red, and quickly covered her face with her hands. "He _told_ you?"

Mei shrugged, "We're twins; why wouldn't he?"

Sae groaned before grabbing a pillow to bury her face into. "How was I supposed to know that I got into the wrong bed?"

"I sleep in the left bed, Yuki sleeps in the one to the right. You know this Sae."

She moved the pillow away from her face for a second to send a glare in Mei's direction. "And _you_ of all people_ know_ that I have issues with my sense of direction." She returned the pillow back to her face, muttering out, "I'm never going to be able to look or speak to him again."

"Aw, stop being so over dramatic Sae," Mei waved her off, "You know he won't hold it agains't you. Besides, I honestly don't think he minded in the least bit."

Sae let out a strangled sigh, "Don't get my hopes up Mei, you know I've only had a crush on your brother since like forever. How he hasn't noticed by now is beyond me."

"You could always _tell_ him." Mei offered with a shrug.

Sae snorted, "Not gonna happen."

"Well," Mei sighed, shaking her head at her best friend's stubborness. "Can't say I didn't try."

"_Ladies_."

Sae's eyes widened at the sound of Yuki's voice. _For once why can't he actually be out with any of his other frineds?_ She quickly fished out her cell phone and began absent mindly dinking around on it, trying her upmost not to make any eye contanct with the older burgundy haired twin. Which, was proving to be difficult considering the fact that he just wedged himself down between Mei and herself. Sae bit back a groan before she began to furiously text the younger twin a message. ~_I hate you._~ She hit 'send' and waited somewhat impaitently for Mei to respond.

Mei busted out laughing and Saeko knew that she had just recieved, and read her message.

"What's so funny?" Yuki asked, staring confusedly over at Mei. "Did I miss something?" Then he turned to look at Sae. "Do _you_ know why she's laughing all of a sudden?"

Sae just shook her head, and turned her attention back to her phone. Mei was still laughing, and Sae was going to tell her to shut up when her phone went off.

"_Tucker did it!_"

Yuki chuckled, "Red vs Blue? _Nice_." He shot out his hand and held it up for Saeko to high five, which she did, grinning to herself as Mei shook her head sadly.

"You two have an unhealthy addiction to that game."

Yuki stuck his tongue out at her, draping an arm around Sae's shoulders. "You're just jealous cause me and Mi-chan here have a bond that you're not part of."

Sae unwillingly turned a bright shade of red at not only his nick name for her, but also because of him putting his arm around her, causing Mei to smirk.

"You're right Yu-chan," Mei rolled her eyes, "I'm just _so_ jealous cause you two can play a stupid shooting game and watch dumb videos based off of it. _Right_, whatever you say dearest brother." Then she pointedly looked at Sae, "You gonna check that message?"

Sae blinked, and nodded before unlocking her phone to check her new message. ~_Sae-chan, we're bored._~ Sae frowned, she didn't recognize the phone number. She quickly typed back a message, ~_Do I want to know who this is?_~

"Who was it?" Mei and Yuki asked in unison.

Sae shrugged, "I don't know, I'm waiting for a reply." And it didn't take more than a few minutes for Saeko to get an answer. ~_Hikaru and Kaoru of course._~ She let out a frustrated groan before typing her message back. ~_How did you two get my number?_~

"So," Yuki started, peering over Sae's shoulder.

"Who was it?" Mei finished for her brother.

"The Hitachiin twins." Sae answered with a sigh. Her phone buzzed once again and Sae lazily opened the new message. ~_Kaoru stole your phone when you weren't looking during class and texted himself from your phone. So now we both have your number. This is my phone btw, Kaoru will text you later. Anyways, what are you doing today? We tried asking Haruhi to come hang out with us today but she's ignoring our calls._~

Sae's eye twitched. ~_I don't ever get a break from the two of you, do I?_~

"What did they want?" Mei asked curiously.

Sae sighed, "They're bored and want to know what I'm doing today since Haruhi's ignoring them. By the way," She glanced over at Mei, "What _are_ we doing today?" She felt her phone buzz again, ~_Nope. So what are you doing today?_~ Sae decided to ignore them for the moment.

"Well," Mei thought for a moment. "We can go see that new movie that's playing at the theatre. Then we can just hang around at the mall I guess."

"What movie?" Yuki asked, looking between Sae and his twin sister.

"Battle Los Angelas." Mei and Saeko answerd him simultaneously.

"_Renai no kyoukasho ga areba ii na. Hitorichibai donkan na boku dakara. Renai no sensei ga ireba ii na. Ichi tasu ichi wa LOVE ni naru kana? Kimi tasu boku wa LOVE ni narimasu ka_?"

Saeko spazzed as her phone suddenly went off, "Eh, hello?" She answered.

"~_Hi Sae-chan_~" Both Hitachiin brothers greeted Sae. "~_We got bored of waiting for your answer so we decided to just call you instead._~"

Sae groaned, "Don't you both have anyone else to annoy today?"

"~_Ne, but we wanna annoy you today Sae-chan._~"

"Look you two, unless you guys like alien horror movies and commoner malls-"

"~_Commoner malls? We're in!_~"

Sae sighed, then she gave Yuki and Mei an appolgetic smile. "You both don't mind if they tag along do you?"

Mei grinned, "No way, let them come. I've been wanting to meet them since day one. Anyone who can aggravate you so easily is always someone I want to meet." She grabbed the cell phone out from Sae's hands, "Hey, hi there! You don't know me but I'm Sae-chan's best friend, Mei."

"_Oh, I know who you are. You're the one Sae-chan is always texting during class._"

"Hai!" Mei laughed energetically, "That's me! Anyways, I'll have Sae-chan send you guys my address, then you guys can meet up with us here and then we can go. Sound good?"

"~_That sounds good to us._~"

"Okay then, I'll give the phone back to Sae-chan." Mei threw the cell phone past Yuki to Sae, hitting her square in the arm.

"Ouch you betch!" Sae yelped, rubbing the now sore spot on her arm. She glared at Mei before picking the phone up. "You guys still there?"

"~_Hai._~"

Sae could tell that they were both smirking at her getting hit. She rolled her eyes, "I'll text you the address in a few minutes. Try and get here as soon as you can, we want to catch the three o'clock show."

"~_Well hurry up and send us the address already then._~"

"Whatever, I'll see you guys in a bit." And with that said Sae quickly hung up the phone. "Here," she tossed the cell phone over to Mei, "Text them your address." She stood up and stretched before walking over towards Yuki and Mei's room. "I'm going to go steal some of your clothes."

"Mmmkay." The twins replied in unison, both seemingly absorbed with Sae's cell phone.

Sae sighed, _And just when I thought I'd have a Hitachiin-twin free weekend too. Just my luck._


	12. Chapter 11

**kandiQ**: So here's chapter 11, woot woot! a little fluff in this chap ;D plus some more competion for Sae's lurv xD

Special thanks to: **Demonic Critter, Reilaxx, Lorna Roxen, daniella513, RyokoxSenpai.** I'm super glad that you all enjoy my story and I hope that you all continue to read it :D

**Watermelong Ice Cream**: Thank you so much for the review, I'm ubber happy you love my story, so keep reading :D

**Murasaki Argenteria**: Eventually _indeed_...lololol. I love getting your reviews, it makes meh happy :D you're one of my first few reviwers so I'm syched that you're still reading and enjoying my story :) so thankies!

**Dakotawolf**: In Sae's case, no, it can never be good lol, especially not with the twins. shes not that fortunate lolol. Thanks for the reviews, reviews are what keep meh going!

**Suki-Kokoro**: Thank you so much for the wonderful review, I love reviews lol, but I'm sure I've made that known...several times...lol. I'm glad that you enjoy my story :)

PS: I finally hit the 20 reviews mark, can I get a woot woot? YE-AH! lol, I kept forgeting to mention that :P im at like the...25th or so reviews now xD and I'm super giddy! I loves loves loves reviews! Anywho, spazzing aside, enjoy chapter 11 y'all!

**Chapter Elevin**

"Ne, Sae-chan, what movie are we seeing again?" Kaoru asked as the five of them made their way into the "_Commoner's Mall._"

"Battle Los Angeles." Sae answered.

"Isn't that an American film?" Hikaru questioned.

Sae nodded, "Yeah, but the film is dubbed so it's all good."

"~_Ne, Sae-chan?_~"

Sae bit back a groan, turning to give the twins a blank stare. "_What_?"

"Well _someone _sure is grouchy today_._"

Sae glared at the eldest Hitachiin brother, "Bite me ginger."

"Don't _tempt_ me Mizore."

"Hey, Mi-chan," Yuki cut in, inturrupting Hikaru and Saeko's glare fest. "Here," He grinned, handing her a movie ticket. "I got you your ticket."

Kaoru frowned as he stared at the burgandy haired boy, _Mi-chan?_

"Huh? O-oh," She blushed as he placed the ticket into her hands. "U-um t-thanks Yu-chan." She smiled up at him. "I could have boughten it myself you know."

The ginger haired twins each exchanged a glance before looking at both Sae and Yuki. "~_Yu-chan_?~"

Yuki waved it off, "I got paid yesterday, so it's my treat."

Sae smiled up at him, "Well at least let me buy you some popcorn or something?" She offered.

Yuki smiled back, and nodded his head eagerly. "Sure, you can get a large popcorn then Mei, you, and I can share."

"Where is Mei anyways?" Saeko asked curiously, just now noticing that her best friend was missing.

"She went to go get us seats." Yuki answered.

Sae nodded, "Well, I'll go get the popcorn then." She watched as Yuki nodded in reply, then as he walked to the room where their movie was playing. Then she sighed, and turned around to face the twins. "Were you two going to get snacks?"

Hiakru and Kaoru nodded, so the three of them made their way to the concession stand.

"Hi," a girl greeted Sae and the twins as they approached the popcorn stand. "What can I get for you?"

Sae ordered first, "I have a large popcorn please, and a large coke too."

The girl nodded, then eyed the twins. "Are they with you as well?"

Sae went to answer but Hikaru beat her to it. "Yes we are, so make that order two large popcorns, and two large cokes if you don't mind."

Sae rolled her eyes, but opened her wallet to pay regardless.

"Out of twenty?"

Sae quirked an eyebrow, she hadn't even taken her money out yet. She looked up and saw Kaoru handing the cashier a twenty dollar bill. She sweat dropped, _Is no one going to let me pay for myself today?_

The cashier smiled before handing Kaoru back his change. "You all enjoy your movie."

Sae just sighed before grabbing a drink and a bag of popcorn, "I had enough money to pay you know. I'm not _that_ poor." She just frowned in annoyance as each twin wrapped an arm around her before dragging her into the room where their movie was playing.

"Just shut up," That was Hikaru.

"And let us treat you." Kaoru finished for him.

"Whatever, thanks I guess." Sae replied with a roll of her eyes.

When they made their way into the theatre, Sae quickly spoted Mei who was waving frantically at them as they entered, earning herself a chuckle from Sae.

"Here," Sae handed Mei the bag of popcorn. "I got us a drink too." She went to sit down between the Rito twins when she felt two pairs of hands latch onto each of her arms. "Yes?" She asked the ginger haired brothers automatically.

"~_We want you to sit by us Sae-chan_.~" They chimed together.

"B-but-" Sae struggled against their grip, "No, I want to sit by Mei-chan," She glared up at the both of them. "Let me go."

Hikaru looked over at Mei, who sat in her seat watching the twins as they manhandled Saeko. "You don't mind if she sits between us do you?"

Saeko sent Mei a desperate look. Her fell when she saw Mei smirk at her before shaking her head to answer Hikaru's question. "Not at all."

Sae's eye begand to twich, and she mouthed out an, '_I hate you_' to Mei before Kaoru pulled her down into the seat next to him. She sighed before handing the drink she had boughten to Hikaru, who just raised an eyebrow at her.

"I already have one."

She rolled her eyes, "I know that, I want you to hand this one over to Mei." She sent a glare at her so called _best friend_. "Not that she deserves it though. But just because she's a bitch doesn't mean that poor Yuki has to suffer."

"Oh," Hikaru took the drink before handing it over to Mei who was sitting in the seat next to him.

Kaoru gave Sae a smile, "You can share our drink and popcorn Sae-chan."

"Yeah," Hikaru agreed before thrusting the popcorn into Sae's arms. "You should hold the popcorn, that way we don't have to pass the bag around."

"Whatever." Sae muttered, shoving a handful of the buttery goodness into her mouth.

Then the lights dimmed, and the movie began. It was slow at first, introducing all of the characters and showing their lives. Then it got to the good part, when the aliens attacked. The Staff Sargent Nantz was helping the Second Lieutenant Martinez lead his squad to the LAPD police station, the squad were looking for any citizens when they heard a russle, all immediately drawing their weapons out, looking for any hostiles. When a golden lab ran out, they all calmed down, and began to pet the dog.

Sae cackled to herself, earning a quirked eyebrow from each twin. "Bunch of morons, they are _so_ going to shot at." Not long after the soilders had let their guards down did the alliens show up and began to shoot at the squad, causing Sae to start laughing again. "Called it!" She quickly quieted down though, after recieving an angry stare from the people sitting in the row in front of them.

"Hey Sae-chan," Kaoru lightly tapped Sae's arm to get her attention. "Can I have some of the soda?"

Sae nodded, grabbing the cup out from the cupholder, handing it over to Kaoru. She raised an eyebrow at him as he leaned over and took a sip from the drink. "Uh, you're welcome?"

Kaoru just grinned before slinging an arm around Sae's shoulder, slightly pulling her closer towards him. Then he leaned down a bit to whisper in Sae's ear, "That guy's going to die." He gestured to Shaun Lenihan, aka: The nerdy virgin of the movie.

Sae laughed, enthusiastically nodding her head in agreement to Kaoru's comment. "To true, the idiot should have stuck with the rest of the squad. And he's not even trying to be quiet. The aliens are _so_ going to pick him off."

Hikaru joined in, "That moron is just setting himself up, he is walking outside where anyone could see him easily. He's deffinately gonna die."

After a few minutes of Shaun walking around outside and communicating with Nantz via radio, an alien finally did show up, causing the twins and Sae to laugh to themselves. They had to give the poor kid credit though, he **did** shoot the alien, he shot it right into a pool. But then he was stupid enough to go and stare at the pool.

"Stupid kid," Sae said, shaking her head as she watched the screen, memorized. "Why aren't people ever smart enough to run while they have the chance? For reals."

"~_No kidding_.~" Both brothers agreed.

Kaoru chuckled when he felt Sae jump a little in her seat, in response to the alien re-emerging from the pool. "Scared?" He questioned teasingly.

Sae blushed, "N-no!"

He laughed, giving Sae a sideways squeeze. "Of course you weren't." He smiled fondly down at her, watching in slight amusement as she huffed and crossed her arms. _Cute._

~_After the movie had ended_~

"That movie was pretty good." Mei said, as they were all leaving the theatre.

"Predictable," Sae added, "But pretty good."

"~_We're hungry._~" Hikaru and Kaoru chimed, both latched onto Sae's arms.

"There's a burger place here in the mall." Yuki offered.

The ginger haired twins exchanged a glance, then looked down at Sae. "~_Burger place?_~" They inquired.

Sae sighed, "A fast food resturant. It's pretty good though." She said. shrugging.

"~_Ah,_~" They nodded, "~_A commoner's resturant._~"

Sae face palmed. "You guys are too much. Come on," She moved her hands to grab each of theirs, pulling them into a walk. "Let's go."

Mei, who was perched on her brother's back, watched bemusedly as one of the ginger haired twins began to blush a hot red at Sae grabbing his hand. _I bet she has no idea that that boy even has a crush on her._ She smiled sadly. _She's too focused on my idiot of a brother to notice anyone else._ "Ne, Yu-chan, what do you think of Sae-chan's new friends?" She felt him shrug in response.

"They're...interesting."

"Her and the one to the left, they would make a cute couple...don't you think?" Mei asked, blinking when her brother suddenly stopped from walking.

"..." Yuki frowned, watching as Saeko walked hand in hand with both of the Hitachiin brothers. "Mi-chan has only known them for a week or two. She barely knows them."

"True," His younger sister replied, "_But_, she spends nearly all day with them in school. And sometimes even after school, and on the weekends. The younger of the two brothers seems to be infatuated with Sae-chan...it won't be long until he realizes that he likes her." She shrugged, "My bet; he'll confesses to her soon."

Yuki remained silent.

And Mei smiled to herself, _You owe me __**big **__time Saeko. I may have just possibly shoved my brother in the right direction. Maybe he'll finally realize that you are more to him than just a friend._ "Come on Yuki," she tenderly patted his cheek. "Let's go save those brothers before Sae-chan kills them."

And with that said, Mei and a silent Yuki slowly started to make their way to the burger joint to rejoin their Sae-chan and her two annoying Hitachiin brothers.


	13. Chapter 12

**kandiQ**: so here's chapter 12, I couldn't think of how I wanted this chapter to go at first, but after I forced myself to start writing it eventually came to me! and i just couldn't stop writing lol. Oh, forgot to mention this before, but in my profile you can see a pic of Sae's face, and there's a link to my deviantart account, where i have more pics of her up. also one with her Mei and Yuki. So cheks them out :D um, oh! and the song from the last chapter or so was _Kimi + Boku = LOVE, _it's the theme song for Lovely complex lol. Well, one of them :p

Ps: Haruna and Yoh are from a manga called High School Debut, or KouKou Debut, its an awesome manga I'm reading at the moment lol. its cute! Anywho, read and enjoy, AND REVIEW, CAUSE I LOVES YOU ALL!

Pss: I've almost made it to 35 reviews! YAYS! EPIC YAYS!

Special thanks to:** Sohuycho, DarknessPwnsLight, BloodNeko02, and sockmonkies4ever **for reading, faving and all that jazz, you guys rock :)

**chez'george**: pssshaaaw! who doesnt want a smexy home ec teacher? sha duh! And bitch, don't even get me started on the drink spitting out, you've been replaced. Now josh does it -.-u it sucks. cept he makes the weird noises instead of saying something...vulgar...lololol. gawd I misses u homeslice!

****

Murasaki Argenteria

: I hate it when you have great ideas but then can't like, write it down -.- my case, i get really good ideas but then can only write like, 3 chapters, then i just stop and cant continue -.- it sucks epically. Any psssh, Sae's enjoying every minute of having 2 guys fawning and fighting for her attention, who wouldn't? I rest my case, lolol. Anywho, Im glad u still like my story :D Im seriously tickled that you're still reading it lolol.

**NarutoFallenAngel123**: lol, this might have been a slowish update, but here you go! i hope you'll like this chapter, I lurv it!

**Watermelong Ice Cream**: (to your rwarr...) THAT MEANS I LOVE YOU IN DINOSUAR! SO I LOVES YOU TOO...FOR REVIEWING...lololol, yesh it just might possibly be a love triangle...of some sort...BWAHAHAHAHA!

**Sinxa Sin**: THIS CHAPTER IS FOR YOOOOOOU! (heheh, sorry, I'm spazzy right now and sooooo having fun with the caps button xD) I don't know if i can do Kaoru pervy, I'll try! But, you should enjoy this chappie, ;D

**Chapter Twelve**

A few weeks had passed since Sae's last adventure to the mall for _movie day_, and Spring was finally here now. Nothing too big had happned since then; the Host Club now had a Lady Manager named Renge, and the Host members had helped out a snotty elementary boy out with a girl from his class that was moving, but that was about the most that had happened that was of somewhat interest concerning the Host Club.

Sae was bored. She already took enough pictures for the day, and there was at least an hour, hour and a half left until the club would close for the day. _These girls really __do__ have way too much free time on their hands._

After debating on what she should do, Sae quickly pulled out her ipod, placing the headphones into her ears, before pushing 'shuffle.' Then she grabbed her latest manga out from her bag and began reading away. She had been so engrossed in Haruna's attempts at hiding away her feelings for Yoh that she didn't even notice that the club had ended, it took a few pokes from her cousin to snap her out from her manga induced trance.

"Ah, sorry Haru-chan." Sae appologized with a sheepish smile, then frowned when she noticed the distressed look adorning her little cousin's face. "Are you okay Haruhi?"

Haruhi sighed, "I'm fine."

"Did something happen?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "The twins had a fight." Then she gave Sae a blank look, before closing her eyes and shaking her head. "You didn't even notice, did you?"

Sae shook her head, a light blush on her cheeks. "N-no, not at all." She laughed, "I had my headphones in and well, my music was up full blast pretty much. And I was kind of into my book." She held up her manga for Haruhi to see, then she put it into her bag, along with her ipod, before questioning, "Why are they fighting?"

"Well," Haruhi began, "They were playing a stupid game where their guests had to guess which of the two was Hikaru-"

"Well that's stupid," Sae inturrpted. "That has to be one of the easiest games; Hikaru is more blunt and somewhat more micheivest than Kaoru. Though, not by much." She added, "Kaoru comes off as the _nicer_ of the two, surprisingly."

"Thank you!" Haruhi exclaimed, throwing her hands up, "I told them it was a dumb game because it was so obvious as to who was who. When I guessed right I apparently amazed their guests because then they began to ask me how I knew the difference between the two, and I gave them pretty much your same answer. Next thing I know, the two are yelling and insulting each other." She sighed, face palming. "We had to close the club early because the two of them ended up storming out of here."

Sae snorted, "Morons. But, on the other hand," She gave Haruhi a wink. "We get to leave the club early. Come on," She grabbed Haruhi's hand. "Let's go get some icecream."

Haruhi smiled at her cousin's suggestion, then she nodded. "Sounds good, we do have to stop at the grocery store on our way home though. I need to get something to make for dinner."

"Okay."

~_The next day_~

Haruhi and Saeko had made it to class about fifteen minutes early. And Sae, being the procrastinator that she is, hadn't finished her homework for her history class and was now frantically trying to finish it up before their first class would start.

She was just about done when she heard all the other students in the class gasp. So naturally, she looked up from her semi-finished history paper to see what all the commotion was about. And she had to bite her tongue to keep herself from laughing when she saw Hikaru walking over to sit next to Haruhi. _Oh. My. GWAD! H-his hair...it's PINK! _She quickly covered her mouth, and turned her attention back to her work.

"Hey Haruhi, Saeko," Hikaru waved. "Good morning."

"Hikaru..." Haruhi stared up at him. "What in the world happened to your hair? Why is it dyed _pink?_"

_It's amazing,_ Sae thought, as she stole a quick peek at her cousin. _How does she do it? I could __not__ keep a strait face and look at Hikaru._ She sighed, _Man, and I'm stuck with him like, all day (-.-u)_

Hikaru grinned, "Cause pink suits me; don't you think it's cute? From now on _I'm_ the pink haired twin. I don't want to be mistaken for that _Kaoru_ for the rest of my life, ya know?"

As soon as Hikaru finished that sentence, Kaoru walked into the class, taking a stand next to his older twin. He gave Haruhi a wave. "Good morning Haruhi," He grinned and then patted Sae on the head. "Good morning Sae-chan."

Sae, still wearing a grin at Hikaru's hair, turned to Kaoru. She grinned up at him, "Morning Kaoru; I like the hair." She gave him two thumbs up. _Pink and blue, huh? These two never cease to amaze me. Heheh, they remind me of cotton candy...crap... now I want some cotton candy (-.-)_

Kaoru grinned, "Aw, thanks Sae-chan!" He ruffled up her hair. "I was finally able to sleep _all by myself._" He went on, bragging, ignoring Hikaru as he walked over to his seat. "But I ended up having a nightmare; I dreampt that my hair stylest had dyed my hair _pink_." He laughed, "It was so garish and ridiculous looking that I woke up screaming." As he was sitting down Hikaru stuck his leg out and kicked the chair out from under him, causing Kaoru to fall onto the ground, the back of his head bashing into Sae's lap on the way down. He sent her an appologetic smile. "Sorry Sae-chan." He turned, to glare at his brother who was now smirking to himself in his seat.

Sae frowned, noticing the gleam in Kaoru's eyes. _This won't end well._

Kaoru then reached over and grabbed the leg of Hikaru's chair, and pulled, knocking Hikaru to the floor. Then they both slowly stood up, each wearing an irritated look on their face. After staring each other down for a few seconds, the twins each picked up a chair.

Sae sighed, leaning her face into her palm. _Yep, deffinately not going to end well._

The brothers then began to start flinging random objects at each other. And Saeko could have swore that she saw Hunny flying amongst the objects.

She sent Haruhi a small smile, before covering her head with a book. _Today is going to be a long day._

~_Home EC_~

The day, unfortunately, was passing by just as slow as Sae originally thought that it would. She blammed the twins for this of course. The three of them were all just sitting at their desks, bored out of their minds. Sae had already baked chocolatte cupcakes this week, so there was no reason for her to cook today. And she had forgotten her copy of _KouKou Debut_ back at the appartment. So Sae was extremely bored at the moment.

"Sae-chan?"

Sae frowned as she felt Kaoru tugging on one of her pigtails. She sighed, turning her face to look at him. "What?"

"I'm hungry." He whined as he leaned over, placing his head on top of one of her arms. He looked up at her with pleading eyes. "Make me something to eat?"

"No." Sae said, rolling her eyes. "Make something to eat yourself."

He pouted, "Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty, pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty, pretty, pretty, ple-"

"Okay, fine!" Sae all but yelled, "But you're going to help me."

Kaoru shrugged. "Okay."

"What do you want to eat?"

"Hmm..." Kaoru grabbed the recipe book and began flipping through its pages. He stopped when he came to a recipe he liked. "I want that one."

"Hmm?" Sae leaned over to look at which recipe he was talking about. "Miso soup?" She nodded, standing up. "Soup should be easy enough. Come on," she grabbed his arm, pulling him up. "Come help me get all the ingrediants."

Kaoru nodded, and the two of them set off to the storage room that was next door. Sae stole a quick peek at Hikaru as she and his brother started to leave, and decided that it was probably best that they just leave him there. If she brought him there was sure to be another argument breaking out. Besides, the pink haired twin was sleeping soundly, it was best not to wake up him anyways.

When they got into the storage room, Saeko quickly grabbed a basket and opened the recipe book to see what all they needed. "Here," she tossed Kaoru the basket. "I'll read off what we need."

"Okay."

"So, we need..." She glanced down at the recipe. "Miso paste for sure."

Kaoru quickly grabbed some off the shelf and tossed it into the basket. "Check."

"Do you want fish or tofu in the soup Kaoru?"

Kaoru dropped the basket to go over and look at the recipe. Then he shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me. I'll eat either one, so you pick Sae-chan."

"Tofu it is then," She said, chuckling to herself. She wasn't a big fish fan so using tofu seemed like a better idea. "It says that we can use pretty much whatever vegetables we want...so, yeah." She shut the book and began inspecting the different vegatables that were avaliable to them. "I like potatoes...and scallions..." She turned, glancing over at Kaoru. "What kind of veggies do you want to use?"

"Potatoes and scallions are good," He answered, watching as Sae grabbed a few of said vegatables, dropping them into the basket. "How about some shrimp and daikon too?"

Sae nodded, "Sounds good. Oh," she quickly grabbed a small bag of white rice and tossed it into the basket. "Soup goes well with rice, ne?" She smiled at Kaoru. "Alright then," she grabbed the basket and turned to Kaoru, "Let's go make us some soup."

"Here," Kaoru took the basket from Sae's hands, tossing the shrimp and daikon into it. Then he smiled down at her. "I'll carry it."

Sae nodded gratefully and then the two of them made their way back to their Home EC class.

When they made it back to the class room, Kaoru immediately went to their kitchen and began to set out all of their ingrediants. Saeko had patted Hikaru's head as she passed him on her way to the kitchen. _The lazy bum. I'll wake him up when we finish cooking._

"You want to peel the potatoes, or do you want to start cutting up the other vegatables?" Kaoru asked as Sae came to stand next to him.

"I'll cut up the vegatables."

"Okay."

"You know," Sae began, as she was cutting up the daikon. "The reason you and Hikaru are fighting is pretty stupid."

Kaoru frowned, "It is?"

"Yeah," She scoffed, "It is. You both have different personalities for a reason Kaoru. If you both were exactly the same, well," She frowned, before shuddering. "It would just be creepy. Just because you both are identical twins doesn't mean that you both have to have the exact same personality. Sure, Hikaru is the more blunt of the two of you. And maybe more erm...out spoken." She shrugged. "But he has his good qualities too. He is...very caring to the people that he is close to, even though he may not act it."

Kaoru continued to peel the potatoes, avoiding Sae's gaze, and remaining silent. _She has only been here for maybe a month at most and yet she knows Hikaru so well...how...how does she do it?_ "O-ouch!" He bit his lip as he stared down at the nice new cut he had just given himself. _And that's what I get for not paying attention to what I'm doing._ He thought sarcastically to himself as he continued to stare down at his finger.

"Are you okay Kao-" Sae stopped mid sentence, as she too stared at his now bloody finger. She quickly dropped the knife she was using and grabbed his hand. "Smooth move. Here, this will probably hurt a little but we need to clean that cut." She moved him over to the sink and ran his hand under some warm water. "I'll be right back, I'm going to go ask Daisuke where the first aid it is. Keep your hand under the water." After seeing Kaoru nod, Saeko was off.

"Um...Mr. Daisuke,"

"Just Daisuke, Sakeo." He waved her off. "You make me sound old." Then he smiled up at her, his blue eyes shining brilliantly, nearly earning himself a swoon from Sae. "What can I help you with?"

Sae blinked, _Why did I come over here again...Oh yeah,_ she mentally slapped herslef. _Kaoru!_ "Um, do you have a first aid kit anywhere here in class?"

Daisuke nodded, "It's right over there," He pointed behind Saeko, to the front of the room. "It's right there by the door."

Sae nodded, and gave him a small bow in thanks. "Thank you Daisuke." Then she quickly ran over to the entrance door, grabbed the first aid kit, and ran back over to Kaoru in their kitchen. "Here, let me see your hand." She asked, motioning for him to give her his hand.

He nodded, "Okay." Then he turned the water off, and gently placed his hand into her open one.

Saeko quickly went to work. She lightly dabbed at his cut with a paper towel, when it was dry she applied some neosporin, and then finally she wrapped it with a cute pink little bandaid that had little red hearts on it. And yes, she did have to pick the most un-manly bandaid, it was in her nature to do so.

She smiled slightly before letting go of Kaoru's hand. "Try and be a little more careful, okay?"

Kaoru nodded, "I'll try. Thanks for fixing me up."

"No problem. How about you start getting the water boiling, and then get the miso paste ready."

"Ne, Sae-chan?" Hikaru suddenly called out, getting both Sae and Kaoru's attention. "You got a text message from your _Yu-chan_." He smirked as Sae began to blush.

"I'll be right back Kaoru." She quickly walked over to Hikaru's desk and grabbed her phone out of his hand. She looked at him suspiciously. "Did you read my text message Pinky?"

"As if!" Hikaru snorted, "Like I would actually _want_ to read your stupid text messages anyways, _puh-lease._"

Sae rolled her eyes before heading back over to the kitchen. Once she was over there, she opened the message. ~_Guess what Mi-chan, Mei and I finally finished our song! We want you to come over and listen to it when you have a chance. And hopefully come up with the lyrics if you don't mind lol. You're song lyrics are always amazing._~ Sae could feel her face heating up. ~_Congratz! It's about time you guys finally finished your song lol. Well, I should be free this weekend, I'll let you know for sure by friday._~

"You write songs _Mi-chan_?" Kaoru asked curiously, leaning over her shoulder.

Saeko turned around to glare at him. "You were reading my message?"

Kaoru smirked, before stepping closer to Sae, causing her to step back until her back was pressed against the kitchen counter. "What if I did, _Mi-chan_?" He asked, his voice was teasing, but his posture made him come off cocky and taunting. He had Sae cornered, and with his arms at either side of her body, Kaoru had also managed to have her pinned; pinned between himself and the kitchen counter.

Sae blushed a good shade of red, but she refused to let down in her glare. "Is there a reason why you like to invade my privacy? This isn't the only time you've read my texts Kaoru." She all but hissed at him.

But Kaoru's smirk just deepened in response. "Maybe I find it _fun_; reading your texts and what not," He leaned in closer to her, stopping when his face was only half an inch or so away from her face, their noses being only a sliver away from touching. "_Mi-chan._"

"Stop calling me that Kaoru, it's bad enough you call me Sae-chan."

"Well maybe _I_ want a special name to call you by. Hmm..." Kaoru gazed into Sae's eyes, grinning slightly to himself when her blush darkened. "You always _have_ reminded me of a cat..." He suddenly got a dark gleam in his eye, causing Sae to gulp nervously. "How about..._Neko-chan_?" He grinned, leaning in even closer to Sae, before resting his forehead against hers. "My little Neko-chan."

_-Buzz-_

Kaoru frowned as he stared into Sae's eyes blankly. "You gonna get that?"

"Well, if you would so kindly _move_ yourself off of me, then yes. Yes I would get that." Sae huffed.

After a having a stare down, Kaoru sighed before finally moving to let Sae go.

"_Thank you._" Sae muttered out sarcastically before going over to grab her phone. She quickly opened up her message. Before reading it, Sae sent Kaoru one last glare as a warning to not read her message. ~_Okay sounds good, just let me or Mei know when you find out for sure. I'll ttyl Mi-chan :D_~ She smiled, ~_Yep, laters xD_~

A sigh from the blue twin got Saeko's attention. She quirked an eyebrow at him. "Now what?"

"We only have like, fifteen minutes left, and we haven't even started on making the stupid soup." He stated, pointing to all the raw ingrediants that were scattered on the counter.

Sae shrugged, "We can make it tomorrow then."

"But I'm still _hungry_." Kaoru whined, with a cute pout.

"Go eat a freaking apple then."

"You're mean to me Neko-chan!"

"Oh, stop your yapping Kaoru. And are you _seriously_ going to _call_ me by that?"

"Hai my Neko-chan!"

"..."

"Neko-chan?"

"..."

"NEKO-CHAN!"

Sae just continued to stare at him, her eye spazzdically twitching. _What did I _DO_ to deserve this?_


	14. Chapter 13

**kandiQ:** sorry this chapter took me so long -.-u i couldnt think of what to write and i guess got my first case of writers block for this story lol. but thanks to **Sinxa Sin**, i was able to finish this chapter in a short amount of time lolol. um...yeah. enjoy? lol.

Special thanks to: **AiriiSpade, nicolle williams, & newty01.**

**Murasaki Argenteria: **Still uber happy that you're still enjoying my story :D as to Hikaru being asleep or feigning it...I'm gonna have to go with the latter lolol, considering that they were both fighting...yeah, he was faking the sleep act lolol. It super sucks when your stories are popular and you just can't seem to want to finish them, or even be able to finish them lol. i had one story like that on here once, i felt uber bad when i discontinued it :(

**ALLY CAT 55** : Im glad you liked :D

**Watermelong Ice Cream** : thankies for the review, im glad ur still reading xD I LOVE YOU TOO! lol, and yesh, dinosaur lingo rocks mah socks! I'm super glad that u took time to look at my pics, and that u like them lol. im still practicing with Kaoru's hair -.-u

**Sinxa Sin**: uber uber uber UBER THANKS for helping me with this chappy! i used some of ur ideas, couldn't do the pervyness thou TT-TT i got so into writing that i kinda...went off lol. seriously wrote this all in like...4 hours lolol. but it was ur idea that inspired meh! Im glad that u liked the "Neko-chan" nickname lol, i didnt know if it would go well with everyone lolol. and yes, Kaoru is DAMN sexy! along with Hikaru of course :P I actually am a Hikaru lover lol, _but_ now that im doing a KaoruXoc, well, uhg! i don't know yet lol. my next fanfic will be a HikaruXoc, so I'll let you know by the end of that fic who wins mah lurv! lolol. and psh girl, id rape them too if i could get them in a room alone, bwahahaha! -ahem- anywho, yeah ive never tried tofu, one of these days i shall! along with miso soup lol, it sounds so yummy!

**Read and Review my dumplings!**

**Chapter Thirteen**

So, turns out that the twin's "_fight" _had been a set up all along. They apparently began planning it once Haruhi and Saeko had told them that there was, "_no way in hell_" that they would be allowed to visit them at their house. They really should have seen that one coming. A few days had passed since then, and now it was Friday, Friday afternoon to be precise.

Saeko was in a pretty chipper mood today, seeing as how she had previously made plans with Mei and Yuki to hang out together this weekend. Hence Sea's good mood.

"Come on Haru-chan," Sae grabbed her little cousin's hand and flashed her a grin, "Let's hurry up and go before we run into anybody."

Haruhi just laughed, allowing her cousin to drag her along. "What's the rush Sae-chan?"

"No rush, I just really, _really_ want to get home. Especially before we run into anyone from the," Sae stopped mid sentence as Hikaru and Kaoru suddenly slid into view, taking a stand in front of both Haruhi and Saeko. Sae stared at them blankly, "Host Club." She sighed, before dropping her shoulders in a slump. _Really should have seen that one coming. _

"~_Sae-chan, Haruhi._~" The brothers chimed together, each taking a step closer to the cousins.

Sae frowned, pushing Haruhi behind her as they both took a step back. "What do you two want _now_?"

"~_Oh nothing,_~" Hikaru left his brother to take a stand behind Haruhi, while Kaoru stood in front of Saeko. "~_We're just here to...collect a few things._~"

Haruhi and Saeko shared a worried glance. "Collect a few things?"

Sae gave Kaoru a blank look. "What kind of things?" She frowned when a limo creeped into veiw behind the younger Hitachiin brother. _What the...?_

"Good work you two. Now take them with you."

Sae and Haruhi just sweat dropped as the window rolled down to reveal non other than the Host Club's Prince. "You have got to be kidding me."

~_About an hour later_~

Turns out, Kyouya's parents had just finished remodeling a new relaxation resort of sorts and Kyouya had invited them all over for the afternoon. Tamaki had called it, "A holiday for handsome young soliders." Sure, he made it seem like the club was here just to relax for the day, but knowing Kyouya, the club was probably here to test the resort out for his parents.

"Come on Ne-chan," Sae felt Kaoru grab her wrist. "Let's go get you changed."

"Yeah," Hikaru agreed, as he grabbed Haruhi's arm. "You too Haruhi, we can't have you both swimming in your school clothes." He gave them each a grin, "Now can we?"

Haruhi gave Hikaru a blank stare. "I don't want to swim."

Kaoru and Hikaru both turned to give her a smile, "~_Too bad._~"

A few minutes later, the twins had thrown the cousins into a changing room and had left them in the hands of their maids (who were also twins the girls noted awkwardly.) After the two maids had examined Haruhi and Saeko's build, they both had set out to pick swimsuits out for them. Unfortunately, when they came back the maids had thrust a bikini into each of the girl's arms and forced them to go and get changed.

Sae stared down at the blue bikini down in her hands, cringing inwardly as she felt her face heating up. _Why couldn't they have given me a one piece? Or at least some shorts..._ She sighed, eyeing the bathing suit that laid oh so innocently down in her hands, _At least it came with a little skirt...if you can even consider this little article of clothing a skirt._

She quickly shed her school clothes on and then grudgingly put on the bikini. When she stepped out of the changing room, she noticed that her cousin was wearing a baggy yellow hoodie and a pair of board shorts. She frowned, "No fair Haru-chan, where'd you get the shorts?" She glared down at her pathetic excuse of a skirt. "All I got was a stupid skirt."

Haruhi just shrugged, "Tamaki snuck in here and gave them to me."

Sae huffed, "The whore, couldn't he have brought something for me too?"

She shrugged again, "I don't question his sanity anymore, come on," Haruhi held her hand out for Saeko. "Let's just go and get this over with."

Sae sighed but took her cousin's hand none the less. And the two of them slowly made their way back out to rejoin the rest of the Host members.

"Ne-chan, you wanna check out the water slide with me?" Kaoru asked, as he and his twin slowly sauntered their way over to the cousins.

"Hey," Hikaru frowned displeasingly as he eyed Haruhi's outfit. "What's the deal with the pull over?"

Tamaki answered that one. "A proper young woman should not show that much skin until after she's married."

The twins rolled their eyes at their Lord's comment, while Sae on the otherhand glared at him. "What am I then senpai? Am I not _proper_ enough to at least get some board shorts?"

"Wha, wha!" Tamaki quickly hid behind Haruhi, "No, no, no, no, No. That is not the case Saeko, you see uh..." He quickly tried to come up with an excuse, but soon a few minutes had passed by and still no results came from the Prince.

"I bet," Hikaru stated, looking at Tamaki with a smirk. "You made Haruhi cover up because _you_ don't want anyone else to see her in a bathing suit. You jealous pervert."

"W-wha?" Tamaki's eyes widened, "That's not it at all!"

"That's it," Sae's eyes twitched as she held back a growl. "Why I outta," She went to go and murder the stupid blonde but a pair of hands on her arms kept her from doing so. She fought against their hold but to no avail, she did not budge. She rolled her eyes when she heard him chuckling. "Let me go Kaoru."

"Sorry Ne-chan, but no can do. Come on," He twirled her around, taking a firm hold of her hand, leading her away from Tamaki who was now in a debate with the elder Hitachiin brother. "Let's go try the water slides."

Sae sighed but let Kaoru drag her away none the less. "Fine."

"I don't see why you're making such a huge fuss over your swimsuit anyways, you look cute in it." Kaoru commented off handedly.

Sae frowned, trying to fight down her rising blush. "I-I don't _do_ bikini's."

"Well you should."

She snorted, "Excuse me if I don't like showing off so much skin, I might as well be prancing around in my underwear. This skirt barely even covers up half my ass!"

Kaoru tsked at her, "Language."

"Oh shut up about my language already ginger, you know I'm not gonna stop anytime soon."

He shrugged, "It's always worth a shot."

She rolled her eyes, "Let's just hurry up so we can go down the slides."

"There right up there," Kaoru gave her a cute childish grin before tugging at her hand. "Come on!" Then he pulled her into a light jog as they made their way to the water slides.

After a few minutes of climbing a seemingly endless amount of stairs, Sae and Kaoru finally made it to the top.

"Which one do you want to go on first Ne-chan?" Kaoru asked, watching curiosly as Sae edged little by little closer to him, and away from the railings. He had to stop himself from busting out laughing when Sae finally bumped into him. "You okay there Neko-chan?"

Sae nodded slowly, "Mhmm."

_She scared of heights. _Kaoru grinned to himself before wraping his arms around Sae's shoulders, pulling her into his chest. He rested his chin in the crook of her neck, chuckling to himself when he noticed that Saeko hadn't even realized what he was doing. "Are you scared of heights my little Neko-chan?" He whispered into her ear, chuckling again when Sae jumped at his question.

"M-maybe a l-little." She finally admitted.

"Don't worry," Kaoru said, drawing her in and closer to his body. "I won't let anything happen to you, okay?"

Sae nodded, before tilting her head to give him a small smile. Then she turned and pointed to the middle slide. "Let's go on that one first."

"Okay, sounds good." He gingerly let her out of his embrace, before taking a hold of her hand, and quickly grabbing a double innertube as they made their way to the middle slide. "You want front or back?"

"Front." Sae answered.

"Okay," Kaoru let go of Sae's hand to lay down the innertube, and held it down so that it wouldn't go down until the two of them had boarded. "Here," He held out his free hand to Saeko. "I'll help you get settled in."

Sae gave him a quick grin, "Thanks!" She took a hold of his hand and awkwardly tried to seat herself in the first empty spot. And after failing miserably at her first few attempts, she finally got situated on her fifth try.

Kaoru chuckled as he settled into his spot behind Sae. "Ready?"

Sae grinned eagerally in her seat. "Yep!"

"Okay here we; wait a sec," Kaoru paused, "You _do_ know how to swim right?" He sweatdropped when he heard Sae's nervous laughter from in front of him.

"I can float if I have to...why? It's not like it will be deep enough for me to actually drown in...right?"

Kaoru sighed, face palming. "It's a good six feet deep right at the bottom of the slide."

"Well...that's why I'll stay in the innertube, duh."

"And what if you fall out?" Kaoru scoffed, "What then?"

Sae waved it off, "I'll be fine. I've been on plenty of water slides before and I'm still kicking. Besides, you'll see me go under if I do happen to leave the tube." She turned to give him a reassuring glance. "I'll be fine, okay? Let's just go already!"

Kaoru rolled his eyes, "You better keep yourself afloat long enough for me to save you, that's all I'm saying."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Can we go_ now_?"

"Geez," he scoffed at her impatienceness, "Excuse _me_ for being concerned about your safety."

Sae turned to give him a blank stare, causing Kaoru to sigh and roll his eyes, before finally caving in to shove off. And after a minute or so of lots of twirls, swirls, and even a few dips, their innertube finally shot out and off from the slide, skidding across the water a few times before coming to a stop infront of the stairs leading out of the pool.

Saeko turned to grin at the ginger haired boy, "See? I live!" Laughing as she fumbled herself off of the innertube and into the shallow water. She began to bounce up and down excitedly on the balls of her feet, rocking their innertube slightly as she waited for Kaoru to get off. "Again! Again!"

Kaoru just laughed before letting himself slide backwards off of the innertube and down into the water. He threw the innertube aside after he had resurfaced. Then he grabbed Sae's hand and they made their way out of the pool. "I guess we can go again." He laughed when Saeko began to start giggling insanely to herself. Then he grinned, "Did you have sugar or something today Ne-chan? You got _really_ giggly all of a sudden...you only ever get giggly when you've had sugar..."

Sae bit her lip, trying to hold back her giggles so that she could answer the ginger. "_Maybe._"

Kaoru sighed, "How much did you have today Ne-chan?"

"I only had a slice or two of cake."

Kaoru gave her a blank stare.

"...and maybe a bag of gummy bears."

He continued his stare.

"...and a few chocolatte bars..._and_ I might have possibly had an energy drink...or two..."

He face palmed.

"Oh, and a choco-choco chip muffin!"

Kaoru could feel his eye begin to start twitching as he stared at the sugar spazzing girl that was standing beside him. He shook his head, "_Why_?"

Sae just grinned as she twirled herself around with Kaoru's hand. "Well I _was_ going to head over to Mei and Yuki's house right after school; me and Yu-chan were going to play some Halo so I got myself all hyped up so I could play good." She quickly looked around before grabbing Kaoru and pulling him down, closer to her face. "I play better when I'm doped up on sugar. _And,_ I get on more people's nerves. Therefore, I have more fun!" She nodded to herself, "It's a fact."

Kaoru laughed, before grabbing Sae and giving her a big bear hug. "You're just too cute when you're all doped up on sugar!"

"Psh," Sae waved him off, "Don't _I _know it?"

"THERE YOU ARE!" A voice yelled out, causing Sae and Kaoru to blink a few times, look at each other, and then look behind them and toward the source from which the voice had come from. There was some random girl standing there, maybe about ten feet or so behind them, glaring daggers murderously at Saeko.

Sae's eyes widened and she gulped before flinging Kaoru off of herself, "Gotta go!" _Why do I always seem to attract the crazy-psychotic fangirls? And how in the __**hell**__ did this crack pot manage to get into Kyouya's parents resort?_ Were currently the thoughts running through Sae's mind as she hastily made a dash away from Kaoru and the rabid fangirl.

"GET BACK HERE MIZORE!"

"Eeeeep!" Sae's foot suddenly sliped out from beneath her, causing her to fall into the ground. _O-ouch, probably wasn't the best idea to take off running right after getting out of a pool._ She heard rapid foot steps from behind her, getting louder and louder by the second. _Crap, crap, crap, crapity, crappums! _She spared a quick glance behind her, and paled considerably once she saw how close the crazed girl was to her. _Good __**GOD **__she's fast!_

Sae quickly got back up to her feet, only to be knocked over a few seconds later from the psycho chick jumping her. "ACK!" Sae yelped as her knees and elbows came into contact with the cement.

"Bitch, stay the _hell_ away from **MY** Kaoru and Hikaru-chan!" The morbid fangirl hissed, grabbing a hold of Sae's light brown locks, yanking back, forcing Sae to strain her neck to look up at her. "Do you understand me _slut_? Just because you are Fujioka's cousin and the Host Club's stupid photographer does **not** mean that you can just cozy yourself up to them." She quickly stood up, and turned Sae around so that she could stare venomously into her eyes. "They. Are. _**Mine**_."

"~_That's enough __Kasumi_.~"

"_Get that rabid girl off of my precious daughter!_" Tamaki yelped from behind the twins.

Kasumi, now realizing that she was about to be pried off of Saeko by the two people that she worshipped the most, along with the rest of their Host members, glared venomously down at Saeko, before whispering, "This isn't over yet Mizore." And then she flung Saeko out of her grasp, sending her flying back into the pool behind them.

"_AH, KAO-!_" Was all Sae managed to get out before she hit the water with a loud splash.

And that was all Kaoru needed to hear before he dove into the water. As soon as he was in the water he quickly same towards Sae, who was struggling to keep herself afloat in the deeper waters. If Saeko were a little taller, and not quite so banged up, she probably could have kept herself above water until Kaoru could get to her, _but_ considering she just got her knees and arms bashed into the cement, and her hair nearly yanked out from her skull, _yeah_, she wasn't doing to well at the moment.

Thankfully, Kaoru had managed to grab Saeko's arm only a few seconds after she had sunk to the bottom of the pool. He quickly yanked her up and into his arms, before swimming as fast as he could to the edge of the pool, where he lifted her up enough so that Hikaru could bring her ashore and make sure that she was okay.

After making sure that Hikaru had a firm hold of Sae, Kaoru pulled himself up and out of the water. Quickly following Hikaru as they swiftly made their way over to an empty bench, where the elder Hitachiin brother gently laid Saeko down so that Kyouya could take a look at her.

Tamaki and Hunny were both hugging Haruhi, who was now freaking out. And Hikaru had taken a firm hold of his younger twin's hand, lacing their fingers together, well knowing that his brother was also freaking out and panicing out on the inside for their pigtailed friend.

Kyouya was silent, as he promptly checked Saeko's pulse. He let out a small sigh, as he brushed away a few misplaced strands of Sae's hair. "She's going to be fine. Her pulse is a little weak, but I think she just strained herself a little too much when she was trying to stay above the water." He turned and gave Haruhi and the rest of the club members a faint smile. "She'll be unconscious for a little while, but in an hour or so she should be as good as new."

Kaoru let out a muffled sigh of relief, and smiled weakly as Hikaru squeezed his hand reasurringly.

"Did you get rid of Kasumi?" Hikaru asked, not only for himself but for his younger brother as well.

"Of course." Kyouya answered without hesitation. "She is no longer allowed as a guest into the Host Club either."

"How'd she get in anyways?" Haruhi asked, as she took placed a towel over her cousin's small frame.

"Yeah," the rest of the club asked, minus Mori who was placing another towel underneath Saeko's head. "How'd she get in?"

Kyouya shrugged, before sliding his glasses further up his nose. "I suppose she got in when the guards were out looking for Hunny-senpai. That would be the only reasonable explaination that I can think of."

The rest of the Host members just nodded, before Kaoru turned to Haruhi. "Do you know if Kasumi is in any of Saeko's classes?"

Haruhi frowned, pondering, before giving Kaoru a slight nod. "I believe that Kasumi is in Sae's Art class. Or maybe it was her Home EC class..."

"Yeah," Hikaru nodded as he wrapped his arms around his little brother's waist, pulling Kaoru into his chest so that he could keep a hold of him, sensing that he was starting to get upset. "Kasumi, unfortunately, _is _in our cooking class. We _will _make sure that she doesn't harm our Sae-chan again."

"You can make _sure_ of that." Kaoru added sharply, his voice ruthless and flat. _I won't let her __**anywhere.**_Near. **My** _Ne-chan._

Feeling Kaoru start to tremble in his grasp, Hikaru worriedly tightened his hold around his brother, and began to soothingly rub his arms in an attempt to get Kaoru to calm down.

"Haruhi?"

"Hmm," Haruhi stopped stroking Sae's hand to look up at Kaoru. "Yes?"

"Will you have Saeko call me when she wakes up?"

Haruhi gave him a small nod. "So long as she's feeling up to it."

Kaoru sighed, "P-please, it's important Haruhi."

"Okay. I'll have her call you Kaoru."

He gave her a weak smile. "Thanks Haruhi."

She nodded before looking back down at her cousin. "We should probably get her home. And into some warm clothes."

"Here," Mori handed Haruhi a robe, and gently lifted Saeko up to hel Haruhi put it on her. "That should help."

Haruhi nodded, "Thanks Mori-senpai. Do...do you think you can carry her to the car?"

"Hm." Mori bent down and picked Saeko up from the bench effortlessly.

Hunny grabbed Haruhi's hand, and gave her a smile. "We can help you take Sae-chan back to your house too Haru-chan."

"Ah," Haruhi gave Hunny an appreciative smile. "Thanks Hunny-senpai." Then she smiled up at Mori. "You too Mori-senpai." Then she gave a curt bow to the rest of the host members. "I'll see you guys in a few days."

After getting a nod from the rest of the guys, Haruhi, Hunny, and Mori made their way out from Kyouya's parents resort, with an unconscious Sae in tow, back to their limo to slowly make their way to the cousin's apartment.


	15. Chapter 14

**kandiQ:**__Here's chapter 14! woot woot! I am on a _roll _lol. I know this chapter is kinda short, but the next chapter will be much longer, promise lol. I decided to go ahead and post this cause I don't know when I'll have the next chapter done and posted up here. I'm gonna be out of town this weekend and yeah, kinda busy lol. But, I will try and write while roadtrippin lol. Once again, all ideas are welcome :D I love to hear everyone's random ideas lol, they inspire meh! Oh, and Saeko's hater's name is; Akui Kasumi (Akui means menance..I think? Meh, that's her first name btw lolol. Everyone calls her Kasumi just cause well, they flat out don't like her anymore lolol.)

Also, Kaoru calls Saeko Ne-chan when they are in front of other people, or, when he doesn't feel like using the full "Neko-chan" lol, forgot to clear that up :p

Oh yeah, I put up a pic of Saeko's bikini in my deviantart account, if ya'll wanna see it just go to my profile on here, scroll to the bottom and you can click on my link to see it :D ps: I warn you now, I suck at drawing ruffled skirts lolol. SO DON'T JUDGE ME! -ahem- **ENJOY! AND REVIEW!**

Special thanks to:**Himeko.123 **& **WingedHybrid**.

**Watermelong Ice Cream**: here's a quick update for yooooou lolol. and im uber glad you get some lessons out of my story lolol. that's what counts ;D enjoy my dear!

**Miallie**: Thanks for taking the time to read my story, yeah, I know its kinda slow in the begining but thats cause I had to introduce Saeko and somewhat tell her background story lolol. who _doesn't_ love the twins? they are pretty much the reason i watch the anime lolol, they smexy xD

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Did you _really_ have to transfer into my Art class? I'm pretty sure that Kasumi won't try anything here in class." Saeko asked bluntly, avoiding the curious look her other classmate Rhys Yure was currently giving her from across the table.

"Yes, yes I did. How's your arm doing by the way?"

Sae gave a slight shrug in response. "It's okay I guess. Kyouya took a look at it this morning before our classes started and he said that I sprained it. Which, would explain why it hurts like hell." She frowned as she stared down at her right arm. "He gave me this sling," she said, pointing to the light blue sling that was hanging off of her shoulder. "He said it would help heal my arm a little bit faster."

"I-I'm sorry Ne-chan..."

She sighed, before leaning over to pat the ginger's hand. "Don't appologize Kaoru, it wasn't your fault."

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I know...but still, it shouldn't have happened in the first place."

"Meh," Sae shrugged. "Shizz happens. Don't fret over it, okay?" He nodded, and Saeko went on. "So...are you the only one transferring into my Art class? Or, should I be expecting to see Pinky strolling in at any moment?"

Kaoru chuckled, "No, our English teacher would only let one of us leave the class. Poor Hikaru, he was looking forward to getting out of that class too. He sucks at foreign language."

"Too bad for him," Sae laughed. "This is such an easy class too. Poor kid."

"Yeah," Kaoru agreed. "But he'll get over it. Hey, you don't have any plans for next weekend do you?"

Sae stared at him questioningly. "_Why_?"

Kaoru rolled his eyes, "Do you, or don't you Ne-chan?"

"Not yet...why?"

Kaoru grinned, slinging an arm around her shoulders. "You do now!"

"Aw geez." Sae groaned, face palming.

"Aw, stop your whining, it will be fun!"

She rolled her eyes. "Do I _want_ to know what we're doing next weekend?"

"Apparently, Haruhi had told Hikaru and Tamaki that she would rather go to the beach than to a waterpark. So Tono talked it over with Kyouya, and now we'll all be going to the beach next weekend."

Sae's eyes lit up, a huge grin spreading across her face. "Really!"

Kaoru nodded eagerlly. "Yeah, we're going to spend the whole weekend up at one of the Ootori's private beaches in Okinawa. Kyouya's inviting all of the Host Club's guests along too," He gave Saeko a comforting squeeze when he saw that she had paled a bit, and then he continued. "But don't worry, you'll have all of us near you at all times. _And_, the guests are only staying for Friday and some of Saturday. So, we'll have the beach to ourselves for at least a day and a half."

"Sweetness! I _love_ the beach!" Saeko exclaimed excitedly. "I'm going to build a sand castle, go sea shell hunting, have a water gun fight, take a few walks, maybe fly a kite, and I'll deffinately-"

"Learn how to swim?" Kaoru cut in, smirking when Sae's face fell.

"No thanks," Sae said with a frown. "I'm not setting myself up so some _other _crazy psychopath can come and drown me."

"That's too bad for you then." Kaoru replied, shrugging.

Sae glared at him. "And just _what_ do you mean by that mister?"

Kaoru smirked at her, playfully tugging at one of her pigtails. "I'm going to teach you how to swim, whether you like it or not."

"And just _how_ do you plan on doing that when you'll be busy entertaining your guests all day? _Hmm_?" She challenged.

"I think you have a short term memory span Ne-chan," Kaoru stated, chuckling. "_That_, or select hearing. I may have to entertain guests, but that doesn't mean that I can't teach you how to swim come Saturday or Sunday, when all the guests will be _gone_."

_Crap._ Sae's eye began to twitch, then she glared at the ginger. "I hate you."

Kaoru just grinned, before attacking Saeko in a hug. "Aw," he rubbed his cheek against Sae's. "I love you too Ne-chan!"

Sae sighed, _This beach trip isn't sounding as appealing as it was five minutes ago. _


	16. Chapter 15

**kandiQ**: Here's chapter 15, yeah yeah! I'm sorry it took so long -.- i got home sunday around 10 pm and i went to sleep immediatly lol. then i woke up around midnight and was nausous from then on out until this mornimg -.- it sucked epically, all i wanted to do was sleep lol. i think in total all i ate was a bowl of cereal (when i did feel better) and two popcicals lol. Anywho, this chapter will be in two parts, so you'll be seeing Haruhi's near death experience results in the next chappie :)

Special thanks to: **Mia9 11**, **sockmonkies4ever**, **KuroiNeko72**, **SOME ONE YA DONT KNOW, Woopa**, & **skitsophraniac**.

**Sinxa Sin:** lol, yeah that last chapter was a tad bit short, but the waterpark one was longish, right? lol. This one is pretty long too so enjoy :D

**Murasaki Argenteria**: Psh, sugar is sooooo a drug, a legal one :D and thanks! At least u actually update and such, half the time i just give up lol, thankfully they are on stories that i haven't posted up yet lol. but im doing good so far with this one :D I'm glad u like how I've been making Kaoru lol, I always feel like he's out of character -.-u

**Watermelong Ice Cream** : I know! Be proud lol, I wish I could update that fast all the time lol, heck my story would probably be done lolol. and Im so jealous of Sae, I want Kaoru to rub cheeks with meh! lololol.

**Princess Of Souls**: aww shucks lol, im glad you like :) i will try and update when i can xD

**A/N**: Hey, so after I'm done with this story, I'm thinking about doing another one where, well, it will basically be a self insert story. It will be basically where "I" get transported into the Ouran World and such. I've seen other people do it and I want to give it a shot :) I'm thinking about doing it with another OC in it too (**Sinxa sin**'s Oc lolol), cause I want to do a HikaruxOc but then I don't want Kaoru to be all alone, cause now I kinda loves him alot, ya know lolol. So yeah, if anyone thinks that would be a neat story let me know :)

**READ & REVIEW MY DUMPLINGS!**

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Hey! Take it easy Hikaru!" Kaoru shouted, as the beach ball whizzed over and right past his head. The ball was quickly rolling away, and Kaoru went to chase after it, Hikaru close on his tail.

"I'm sorry!" The elder twin appologized, "I'll get it! Wait for me Kaoru!"

"It's not my fault," Kaoru laughed as he and his brother both chased after the ball. "The ball is rolling away."

Saeko sighed and shook her head at the twin's show for the ladies. Her and Haruhi were currently chillaxing underneath the shade of a giant unbrella.

"Uhg, _why_?" Haruhi mumbled under her breath, earning a chuckle from her cousin. "This sucks, I thought going to the beach meant a day _off_."

Sae would have to agree with her there. "That would be nice Haru-chan. But, this _is _Kyouya we are talking about. Of course he would make this a work related weekend." She laughed, before giving Haruhi a sympathy pat on the shoulder. "Didn't they tell you that they were inviting all of the guests?"

"No." Haruhi answered simply, glaring at Kyouya's back. "They never tell me anything."

Sae laughed as she stood up, "Well, that's just sad my Haru-chan. Kaoru warned me like...last week. I would have told you too, but I just assumed you already knew."

Haruhi sighed, face palming. "It's...it's okay Sae-chan. You didn't know."

"Um, Haruhi?"

"Huh?" Both cousins turned to see Haruhi's three regular guests standing behind them. "Aren't you going to go swimming with us?"

Sae grinned before giving Haruhi a mock bow, "Well, I'll be seeing you later Haru-chan." Then her face turned dark. "I've got to go take pictures of everyone." And with that said, Saeko was off to go and do her duty as the Host Club's photographer.

She was about to go and snag a few pictures of Mori and Hunny-senpai when her cell phone suddenly began to ring, blasting: _Kimi + Boku = LOVE_. Saeko grinned excitedly as she dug through her satchel to get her phone. "Hey Mei, what up home slice?"

"_Nothing much, just bored. Yuki left to go and hang out with Hiro so yeah. I'm home alone...and epically bored. How's your beach filled weekend going so far betch?_"

Sae sighed, shrugging to herself. "Meh, it's going okay I guess. Kyouya's not letting me have any fun until after I've taken some pictures of all the Hosts."

"_And how many have you taken so far?_"

"...I've taken at least one..."

"_Was it of Haruhi_?"

"Yes." Sae admitted, defeatedly.

She heard Mei sigh, "_Fail. How's your arm doing_?"

"It's much better, Kyouya finally let me take it out of the sling yesterday." Sae answered, absent mindedly stretching her right arm out.

"_Well, that's good to hear. If I __**ever**__ see the bitch that did that to you, I will beat the living hell out of her. Just saying._"

Sae laughed, "You would too, that's the sad par-AHH!" She yelped, before quickly dropping herself down into the sand, narrowly avoiding being smacked in the face by a beach ball that came whizzing through the air.

"~_Sorry Sae-chan!_~"

Saeko groaned, blinking a few times to steady herself, before glaring over at the twins who were now running towards her.

"Sorry about that Ne-chan," Kaoru was now standing in front of her, and was offering her a hand to help her up. When she took it, he quickly pulled her up. "I didn't mean to hit the ball so hard."

Sae sighed, "It's fine Kaoru, I didn't get hit so it's all good. A warning would have been nice though."

"Here," Hikaru handed Saeko her phone, apparently she had thrown it when she ducked for cover.

"Thanks," Sae muttered, before putting the phone back up to her ear. She turned around and began walking away from the boys, in an attempt to put some distance between the twin's vollyball game and herself. "You still there Mei-chan?"

"_What happened? I thought I heard the twins._" Mei asked, and Sae knew she had been laughing previously.

_The betch._ "Yeah, you heard them all right. They were playing vollyball with a few other girls and Kaoru hit the ball too hard, nearly launching it into my face." She glared when Mei _did_ bust out laughing. "Shut up you bitch!"

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry_!" Mei appologized in between laughs. "_You know he didn't mean too launch the ball right at your face. He likes you too much to do that_."

"Yeah, yeah I know but-Wait," Sae paused, frowning a bit. "What do you mean, _he likes me too much to do that?_" _Kaoru doesn't treat me any differently than he does anyone else._

"_You mean you haven't __**noticed**__ yet?_" Mei asked in disbelief.

"Notcied what?" Sae asked, utterly confused.

"_Saeko Ayame Mizore, you are completely hopeless_."

Sae frowned, "What do you mean?"

Mei sighed, "_The boy is only utterly in love with you, that's all._"

"Yeah right," Sae said with a snort. "Like hell he is; I'm just a friend to him."

"_Sae, I'm telling you; the boy is in LOVE with you_. _It's not that hard to see. I've only hung out with him once, and __**I**__ could tell right off the bat._"

"Whatever, _I_ say you're just delusional." Saeko stated, as she turned around to peek at the twin's game. She felt herself begining to blush when Kaoru automatically made eye contact with her, and gave her a wave. She slowly gave him a small wave back. "H-he, he d-doesn't like me Mei, not like that."

"_You just made eye contact with him, didn't you?_"

_How did she __**know**__ that?_ Sae thought, her eyes widening. "H-how did you know _that_?" _Freaking mind reader!_

"_I'm just that good_." She could tell Mei was smirking. "_I'm telling you Saeko, he __**likes**__ you. Do you want me to start listing off my reasonings_?"

Sae pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. "Yes."

"_Well first off,_" Mei began. "_He came up with his own pet name for you. Secondly; he likes to hug you and or hold your hand-_"

"That's just how him and Hikaru are, they do that to Haruhi too." Sae cut in.

"_Continuing, he saved you from drowning. He transferred into your Art class to make sure that that __**bitch**__ keeps her claws off of you. He walks you to all your classes. He even stole your phone so he could get your number, and now he texts and or calls you all the time, and I know about that one cause he's _always_ texting you when you're over at my place. Do I need to continue?_"

"N-no..." _He...he can't possibly like me...he's just, he's just a really good friend, that's all...right?_ Saeko sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Look, it doesn't matter. I'm in love with your brother." She frowned when she heard a faint gasp in the background. "Are you okay Mei?" Her frown deepened when all she got in reply was complete silence. "Mei...?"

"_I'm sorry, I gotta go Saeko. I'll call you later tonight._"

Sae barely got in an, "Okay." Before Mei hung up the phone. _That...that was weird. Oh well,_ she shrugged, tossing her phone back into her satchel. _I need to go get some pictures anyways._

~_About an hour later_~

Saeko was finally done taking pictures for the day, and was now lying underneath the giant umbrella from earlier; listening to music, and watching as Mori and Hunny taught a couple of their guests how to do a few kendo moves.

"Hey Ne-chan!"

Sae looked up from her spot, and blushed as Kaoru plopped himself down next to her under the umbrella. She mumbled out a weak, "Hey." before clamping her eyes shut, willing herself to stop thinking about what Mei had said earlier. _Stupid Mei, this is all your fault! Putting such absurd thoughts into my brain._

Kaoru chuckled, poking Sae's cheek a few times, before grabbing her hand and giving it a few playful tugs. "Come on Ne-chan, it's time for your swimming lesson."

Saeko's eyes shot open, and her blush completly drained from her face. "B-but I thought we werent doing that until tomorrow?"

"I talked to Kyouya, and he said it would be best if you learned how to swim as soon as possible." Kaoru explianed, grinning down at Sae, who's face now only showed signs of pure dread. "Yeah, so he pretty much gave me the okay to spend the rest of the day helping you to learn how to not drown. Aren't you lucky?" He asked, pinching her cheeks teasingly.

Sae just groaned before rolling over onto her stomach. "I don't wanna learn."

"_Too bad_." Kaoru sang, as he leaned over and picked her up.

"P-put me down!" Sae yelped, as the younger ginger haired brother effortlessly tossed her over his shoulder.

"_Nope!_" She could tell he was beaming. "It's swimming time!"

"Nuuuuuuu!" Sae yelled, pounding the crap out of poor Kaoru's back. "Put me down!"

She felt him shrug. "Okay." And with that, Kaoru dropped her down into the sea water with a big splash. He busted out laughing when Sae lept up, and began to glare at him. "Sorry my Neko-chan, but you did say to put you down, ne?"

Saeko just continued to glare harder at him, before turning around to walk back to the comfort of her umbrella. But, a certain someone's hand latching onto her wrist kept her from getting to far.

"Aw, come on Neko-chan, don't be like that." Kaoru said with a pout, as he pulled Sae back around to look at him. He had to hold back a grin when he looked down at her. _She looks just like a kitten that fell into a bathtube...she's just too cute._ "Come on," he muttered softly, lacing his fingers through hers. "You need to learn Saeko."

Sae sighed, before finally nodding in agreement. "I-I know," she frowned, deciding to look anywhere but at his face. _But I'm scared. _"Let's just get this over with."

"I know it's scary, but you'll feel much better after you've learned, I promise."

She let out another sigh, "I know."

Once they were both a little more than waist deep in the water, Kaoru took both of Sae's hands in his. "Okay," he started. "Now just ease yourself down into the water, and I'll start pulling you okay?"

Sae nodded, and gingerly lowered herslef down into the water. She was thankfull once Kaoru began to pull her around.

"Now kick both of your legs back and forth. Yes," Kaoru instructed. "There you go, now tell me when you're used to doing that." Once Sae had gotten that down, Kaoru had her stand back up, and he took a stand behind her, placing his hands onto her hips. "Now I'm going to hold you up, I want you to practice kicking your legs and also using your arms. Can you do that? You'll be moving your arms like this Ne-chan," He quickly went to stand in front of her, showing her a few different ways that she could use her arms to help her swim.

"I can manage that...I think..."

Kaoru nodded and then resumed his previous stance. "Okay," He placed his hands back onto her hips before helping her float in the water. "Here we go. Let me know when you feel comfortable enough for me to let go."

"B-but I don't want you to let me go!" Sae stuttered, starting to freak herself out.

Kaoru chuckled lightly, "I won't let go until you _want_ me too. I promise Ne-chan."

Sae nodded, before shakily starting to swim as she was instructed. Once she had gotten that down, Kaoru was teaching her how to float. He showed her first what to do, and then placed his hands on the small of her back and was now helping her to float in the water.

In all, it had takn maybe an hour total for Saeko to learn how to swim. Kaoru was a really good teacher, surprisingly.

"Thanks so much Kaoru!" Sae exclaimed, throwing her arms around Kaoru for a hug. "That actually wasn't hard at all! Now I won't die if I get thrown into the deep end of the pool!"

Kaoru chuckled, slowly returning the hug. "Well that's the important thing, right?"

Saeko went to reply when a scream suddenly pierced through the air. Kaoru and Sae looked at each other briefly before turning around to see what all the commotion was about. Everything seemed fine until both of their eyes came to rest on a giant rockmass. There were two older guys, maybe in their early twenties it seemed, one had two of Haruhi's regular guests held firmly in his arms. While the other thug had grabbed haruhi, and was now holding her up by the neck of her shirt.

Saeko automatically froze up, _H-Haruhi? What are those punks doing with my little cousin?_

Then time seemed to freeze as Saeko and Kaoru both watched helplessly from below as Haruhi was flung from the creep's hands and down into the deep ocean's waters below.

Saeko automatically began to run out into the ocean, in a vain attempt to get to her cousin.

Kaoru had stopped her before she had gotten to far out though. "What are you doing? You cannot swim that well yet! If you go in after her then_ I'm _going to have to go in after _you._" He grabbed both of her arms before drawing her in and closer to him. She finally stopped struggling to get out of his grasp and Kaoru lightly eased up on his hold of her.

"_I'm going to kill them._" Saeko muttered out dangerously, before breaking loose out of Kaoru's hold and into a run. _They're __**dead**__._


	17. Chapter 16

**kandiQ**: Here's chapter 16, yee-ah! yeah, this chapter was actually pretty simple to write surprisingly lol. and the next few chapters shouldn't be too difficult to write either, since those are the ones I've had in mind to write since I came up with this story idea lol. PS: **FIFTY REVIEWS!**

Special thanks to: **Dareagon**, **Queen-of-Darkness-Otaku**, **XxCherryblossomxX33**, &

**Murasaki Argenteria**: Aw thankies! And as to where I would start in the series...I have no idea lol. I have so many random ideas floating around right now -.-u we'll see I suppose :p When I actually stick with an idea I'll let you know lolol. And for the starting and stoppping like, 20 stories...don't feel bad -.- this is the one story I have actually been able to stick with so far lol. I blame the twins...they are just too fun lol, along with the other Hosts...I lubs them all! lucky Haruhi -.-

**kstar26**: Glad that you likey my story lolol, hope this udate was quick enough for you xD

**Watermelong Ice Cream**: lol, yeah dunno where I got the dumplings from...probably my cousin lol. she crazy! lolol, anywho, glad you likes ^.^ hope this chapter tickles your fancy lololol. **RWARZ!**

**Sinxa Sin**: lol you are such a dork :p ps...what'd ya miss lololol.

**Chibi-Kyuubi-Chan**: yeah, I don't know if Saeko would be mary-sueish or not, but I didn't want her to be like, the only thing the story was focused on lol, although...it still kind of is -.- I'm working on it though lol. Glad you likes, keep reading! Ps...I really love reviews lol, so cookies for you!

**I LOVE YOU ALL SO REVIEW PLEASES!**

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Haru-chan!"

"~_Boss_!~"

"Is she okay?"

"Where'd they go?" Tamaki asked Kyouya, disregarding the other's questions for the moment.

"We took their ID cards and respectfully asked them to leave." Kyouya answered. "The girls all went back to the hotel and I called the doctor, he should be arriving here any minute now."

Tamaki gave him a weak smile, "Thank you."

Haruhi sighed, rolling her eyes as she slid out from Tamaki's hold to take a stand back onto her own two feet. "I'm fine guys, I don't need a doctor."

Saeko immediatly left from Kaoru's side to embrace her younger cousin in a tight hug. No words were needed to see the relief that was eminating from the older girl.

"What were you thinking? You know you're not like Hunny-senpai, you're not a martial arts master." Tamaki gently pushed Saeko away from her cousin, before grabbing Haruhi by the shoulders. "Why did you confront them? What made you think that you could stand a chance; you against two _boys_?"

"But it doesn't matter that they are boys and I'm a girl;_ I was there and I had to do something. _There wasn't any time to think-"

"That's no excuse you idiot!"

Saeko, along with the other Host members flinched at the implied harshness in Tamaki's voice. Sure, what Haruhi had done was stupid, but Sae could clearly see her point in the matter. But then again, she could also see Tamaki's point as well. _Either way, she really shouldn't have put herself in danger though...she could have easily gotten one of the other guys to take care of those jerks._

"Don't forget you're a girl!"

"Look," Haruhi glared up at him, her tone now just as dark as Tamaki's. "I'm sorry you had to come and save me Senpai, but I don't understand why you're so mad at me right now. I don't think I did anything wrong!"

"You don't think so? Fine," Tamaki gave a bitter laugh before walking away from Haruhi. "Whatever you say. But I'm not speaking to you until you can admit that you were wrong!"

Saeko frowned as she watched Tamaki stalk off back to Kyouya's family's estate. She gently grabbed Haruhi's hand, and gave her a small smile. "Come on Haru-chan. It's been a long day, let's go get cleaned up, ne?"

~_A few hours later_~

"Haruhi, I can understand why your Dad would repack _your_ bag, but did he really have to repack _mine_ as well? I cannot belive I am being forced to wear this stupid nightgown." Saeko muttered out darkly, as she tried for her third time to tie the bow correctly. "Since when were nightgowns this freaking difficult to opperate?"

"Calm down Sae-chan. Here," Haruhi took the ribbon out from Saeko's grasp before effortlessly tieing it up into a cute bow.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

-**Knock, knock.**-

The cousins spared a quick glance at each other before looking over at the door. Then Haruhi sighed, "I'll get it." After making it over to the door, Haruhi gingerly opened it, and let out a sigh of relief when she noticed that it was Mori-senpai who was at the door, and not Tamaki or the twins. "Ah, hi Mori-senpai."

Saeko came to stand next to her cousin, grinning up at Mori. "Hi Takashi!" Sad to say, but Takashi was deffinately one of Sae's favorite Host members. The sad part about that, you ask? The main reason she liked him so much was because he was the quietest out of all the other Hosts.

"What's up?" The girls asked simutaneously.

"Dinner's ready." Was Mori's simple reply.

The cousins both nodded before quietly following Mori out of the room. After walking in silence for a few minutes, Saeko spared a quick glance to see how her cousin was fareing. _Tamaki must have really gotten under her skin...she's been pretty quiet since everything happened._ She let out a small sigh before reaching over to intertwine her fingers with Haruhi's in a reassuring gesture, that would hopefully bring some comfort to the younger girl. _I hope this all blows over soon._

"Woah!"

"~_Where'd you guys get those dresses_?~"

Sae groaned as all the guys stared at Haruhi and herself. _And this is why I wear sweatpants and baggy T-shirts._

"From my Dad, he must have repacked my bag when I wasn't looking," Haruhi answered bluntly, ignoring the snort that emerged from her older cousin. "He's always trying to get me to wear this _frilly _stuff."

"Well next time he plans on repacking your bag, tell him to stay the hell away from _my_ bag." Sae muttered out, before pouting. "I miss my sweat pants."

"~_That's awesome_!~" The twins were now infront of them, giving them each a thumbs up and grinning from ear to ear. "~_Way to go Dad!_~"

Saeko just rolled her eyes at the two of them. _Of course __**they'd**__ be okay with it._

"You look so cute Haru-chan!" Hunny exclaimed, bouncing over to hug Haruhi. He looked up from underneath Haruhi's arms to send Saeko a big smile. "You too Sae-chan!"

"A-ah," Sae blushed, slowly returning the smile. "Thanks Hunny-senpai." She sweatdropped when she noticed Tamaki standing, well more like _lurking_ behind one of the pillars in the room, staring at Haruhi with the biggest, saddest puppy dog eyes Sae had ever seen in her life. Saeko just sighed and shook her head sadly at the Host Club's Prince. _I wonder how long he's gonna be able to keep up this, "No talking to Haruhi." thing. From the looks of it, it won't be long. _

"Come on Ne-chan," An arm suddenly wrapped around her waist.

Another around her shoulders. "You can sit with us."

Saeko held back a groan as she was swept away to sit between the Hitachiin twins at the dinner table.

~_Ten minutes later_~

Dinner...

Dinner was awkward to say the least. As soon as everyone had sat down at the table, all talking seemed to cease and there was nothing but tension in the air.

Sae laughed nervously, as she played around with her crab legs. "Awkward turtle."

Hikaru and Kaoru each had to stiffle a laugh at Saeko's comment, but both had to silently agree with the brunette. This dinner was deffinetly uncomfortable.

"These crabs," Haruhi started, breaking the silence as she snapped a crab leg open before taking a huge bite of it. "Are in-_crab_-able. Heh," She snorted, laughing to herself. "Get it?"

The rest of the Host Club members, along with Saeko, could only stare on as Haruhi snapped and ate crab leg after crab leg.

Finally, after Haruhi's tenth leg or so, Tamaki spoke up. "Don't you think you've had enough?" He looked at her in disbelief, as she still continued to eat. "Give it a _rest_."

"Excuse me? I thought that you weren't speaking to me." Haruhi stated, all but grinning to herself.

"Are you trying to be cute?"

Haruhi just ignored him as she took another bite of crab, causing a flustered Tamaki to slam his hand on the table before standing up abruptly. "Okay _fine_, I get it. It seems you refuse to admit that you were wrong. See if I care then, I'm going to bed. Kyouya will you show me to my room please?"

"No problem," Kyouya wiped at his mouth with a napkin before standing up. "Well, excuse me everyone." And with that said, Kyouya and Tamaki were off.

Haruhi stiffened up, "Maybe he's right...maybe I _do_ need to learn a way to protect myself."

"~_So that's it?_~" Both twins asked simutaneously.

"He got to you, huh?" Hikaru asked with a bored expression. "Well, it wouldn't hurt you to learn martial arts or something."

"Yeah," Kaoru agreed, "_But_, it's not like we're going to force you to learn it."

"~_Besides, that's not the real issue here._~"

"To be honest, we were all a little worried about how recklessly you acted." Saeko said softly.

Haruhi stared at her cousin in confusion, "What do you mean? I didn't cause you guys any trouble or anything."

The twins just looked at each other and sighed before throwing their hands up. "~_Uh?_~"

"That's not true Haru-chan." Hunny spoke up from his seat beside Haruhi. "I think you should appologize, kay? You made us all worry, especially Tama-chan...I think you need to appologize to him the most."

"So you...were worried about me? But why?"

Hunny, Saeko, and the twins just sighed.

"~_You're hopeless._~"

"Guys..." Haruhi frowned, looking down at her plate. "I'm really sorry."

"~_Aw,_~" Suddenly all the guys had Haruhi in a group hug.

Sae watched in the scene from her seat, her left eye mildly twitching.

"Appology accepted you little mutt!" That was Hikaru, no doubt.

"We forgive you!" Kaoru chimmed in.

Saeko's face paled when Kaoru's eyes darted over to her. _This is Haruhi's moment...not mine, NO-_ Against Sae's silent protest, Kaoru had reached over and grabbed her arm before yanking her over to join their enormous group hug. Yep, Sae's left eye was deffinately twitching now.

The group ceased with their hugging when Haruhi's face took on a blue coloring.

"~_Is something wrong?_~"Hikaru and Kaoru asked, staring at her blankly.

"I'm not feeling so good."

"You must have eaten too much crab." Hikaru and Saeko said, pointing out the obvious.

"Be strong Haru-chan!" That was Hunny.

"Let's get her to the nearest restroom, _hurry_!" Kaoru yelped frantically, as he and Hikaru each grabbed one of Haruhi's arms before rushing her out of the dinning room and to the nearest bedroom or room in general.

Sae held back a grimace as she watched them all run off. _You really shouldn't have eaten all that crab Haru-chan._ She did perk up a bit when she felt her phone begin to start vibrating from her pocket. She reached down and took hold of her phone, before bringing it up to her ear to answer it. "Ello?"

"_Hey Saeko, it's Mei. Sorry about earlier._"

"It's all good," Sae waved it off. "What happened anyways?"

"_Yeah about that...I've uh...I've got some bad news for you._"


	18. Chapter 17

**kandiQ**: Yay! chapter 17, _all shall be revealed_! well...for the most part lolol.

Special thanks to: **KinKitsune01**, **partaypurple**, & **anifreakazoid**.

**Sinxa Sin**: yes, but dorks rock, AND UNITED WE SHALL CONQUER! -Ahem- anyways yesh, actually...i don't even remember the bitch part lol. im gonna have to go re-read it too lolol.

**kstar26**: geez...am I _that_ easy to read? psh, fine, lol. but yeah you guessed it lol. you gets a cookie! keep reading though! heheh, sad that I wrote this all today -.-u (i haves no life...)

**Chibi-Kyuubi-Chan**: hopefully this update was quick enough for you ;D

**crystal rae**: lol, I'm glad that you think my story is...fantabulous lolol, whew, i actually giggled at that one :p hope you enjoy this chapter too! keep reviewing, i hearts reviews!

**REVIEW MY LOVELIES!**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Saeko let out a sigh as she unconciously made her way to the Home EC classroom for her next lesson.

The twins, who were following closely behind her, each shared a worried glance.

Saeko had been acting pretty strange since the end of their beach day. After dinner had ended with Haruhi being carried away to the facilities, Sae had gotten pretty distant. Not talking much, well, pretty much only talking when forced too. And it had well been over a week and a half since their trip to the beach.

After pestering Haruhi, the Hitachiin brothers had learnt that Saeko had also not been eating too well either. Which, would explain why she looked slightly sickish in appearance.

"Here," Kaoru pulled the chair out and helped ease Sae down into it when they had finally made it into the classroom. "So...anything special you feel like cooking today Ne-chan?" Kaoru asked, brows furrowing in slight frustration as Sae managed a weak shrug in response to his question.

Hikaru frowned, "Well we need to cook _something_, it's already Thursday and we haven't made anything yet this week." His frown deepening when Sae gave him a shrug as well. "Okay then," he rolled his eyes as he stood up. "Let's just make some cookies or something; something easy. Come on Kaoru," Hikaru motioned his younger brother to the kitchen. "It's not like Sae here is going to be of any help _this_ time."

Kaoru sighed, but followed his brother regardless. _I wonder what's got her so upset? I've never seen her like this before. I hope she snaps out of it soon. I don't want to see her getting any worse...she's bad enough as it is._

"Let's make something with maple in it."

"Okay."

~_After Art class_~

Saeko had somehow managed to sleep her way through their Art class, making Kaoru's worry meter only heighten. As they left the Art room to make their way to the Club room, Kaoru noticed that Sae was becoming even more sluggish then before hand. She seemed to be dragging herself along. _And she looks even paler then she did earlier..._ "Neko-chan, are you...are you feeling alright?" Kaoru asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder, both of them now stopped in the middle of the hallway.

Saeko gave him a weak nod in response, before attempting to keep walking.

Kaoru let out a frustrated groan before yanking Saeko back to stand in front of him. "Saeko I mean it. You don't _look_ well...and you haven't been acting much like yourself lately. What _happened_ to make you act like _this?_"

"N-nothing happened. I'm fine." Sae finally mumbled out, refusing to meet Kaoru's eyes.

He sighed, "Fine. Let's just go to the club room then." He turned around and began walking. A loud thud stopped him from getting too far ahead of himself though. "Saeko, please tell me that wasn't-" Kaoru stopped mid sentence, as he slowly turned around only to see Saeko laying on the hallway floor, passed out. "Damn it woman," He rushed over to where she laid, and quickly lifted her frail body up and into his arms. "I _knew_ you weren't okay...I gotta get you to a doctor!" _This is what you get for not eating right! I knew we should have forced you to eat something when we had the chance!_

Kaoru carefully adjusted Sae, so that he was holding her semi over the shoulder, before fishing out his phone to call Hikaru who, if Kaoru calculated correctly, should have been at the club by now. _Come on, pick up..._

"_Yo, where are you? You and Saeko should have been here by now. You guys are like fifteen minutes-_"

"Nevermind that," Kaoru cut his brother off. "Sae passed out in the hallway about three minutes ago. I'm going to take her back to our house and have a doctor come and look at her. Tell Haruhi and the others what happened, and tell Kyouya that I'm sorry but I don't think I'm going to be able to make it to the club today."

He heard Hikaru sigh, and Kaoru knew that his older twin was currently running a hand through his hair. "_I'm sure Kyouya won't mind. I'll tell the others what happened. And I'll bring Haruhi over after the club's ended_."

"Thanks Hikaru, I'll call you after the doctor takes a look at her."

"_Do you want me to call him so that he'll be at the house by the time you guys make it there?_"

"That would be awesome, I gotta call the limo up right now. So if you could do that, that would save me alot of time and hassle."

"_Then consider it done. I gotta go Kao, the rest of the guys just got here._"

"Oaky," Kaoru nodded, "Thanks again Hikaru. Like I said, I'll call you after the doc takes a look at her."

"_Okay, just keep me posted._" Then he hung up.

Kaoru called up for his limo within minutes, and by the time he had made it to the front of the school's gates it was thankfully already there. So, without wasting any time, Kaoru quickly got into the car, and they were off to the Hitachiin estate.

~_An hour or so later_~

"Yeah, they said she'd be fine. She's just dehydrated and needs to eat...and rest too. Tell Haruhi that Sae will be staying here for a few days...what? No, at least until Monday. I want to make sure that she eats and drinks properly before I let her go."

Saeko frowned, as she listened to Kaoru talk on the phone. _Probably to Hikaru._ Then she let out a small but quiet sigh, instantly drawing Kaoru's attention away from his phone call. _God my head hurts..._

"I'll call you back, she just woke up." And with that, he snapped his phone shut, shoved it into his pocket, and turned around to look at Saeko. He gave her a weak smile. "Hey."

She forced a smile of her own. "Hey back."

Kaoru sighed before crawling over to sit next to Sae on the bed. "So...you wanna tell me why you haven't been drinking or eating enough lately?"

"...Not...really..." She said face down, once again avoiding his eyes. _No one...no one needs to know what happened...it was my own fault anyways._

"Please tell me what happened..." Kaoru asked, as he gently took her hand into his. "I don't like...I don't like _seeing_ you like this, knowing that there's nothing that I can do to help. You got to let us know what happened so that we can make it better-"

"_You can't make it better!_" Sae yelled, ripping her hand out from Kaoru's grip to join the other in covering her face. "**Nothing** can _ever_ make it better." She whispered, inwardly beating herself up as her eyes began to well up with tears.

"Saeko..what _happened_? Just tell me-"

"_Fine_!" Sae all but seethed, "You want to know what happened? My idiot best friend had me on speaker phone and failed to tell me!"

Kaoru just stared at her. "What did you say when you were on speaker phone Ne-chan?"

"I was so stupid," She said, laughing bitterly before continuing on with her story. "I bluntly confessed my love not knowing that he was right there in the room. And he heard everything." She wiped away the few stray tears that had escaped from her eyes. "I cannot even tell you how many _years_ I have been in love with that boy...ten...maybe thirteen? I don't know," She scoffed. "So many years of my life _wasted_. I-I'm only like a little sister to him...nothing more...and never _being _anything more than that to him. I-I...I should h-have k-known." Her eyes which were glossed over with unshed tears not moments ago, now poured freely down her face. She was horribly trying to keep them in, and failing miserably, and soon sobs were racking their way through her already frail body.

"Saeko..." Kaoru murmured her name hesitantly, before reaching over to take her fully into his arms, into his caring embrace. He had to do something, _anyhting_ to make her feel even the tinyest bit better.

"He's stupid Saeko," he murmured softly into her hair, as he soothingly rubbed her back, gently rocking her back and forth in an attempt to ease her sobbing. "He's so _stupid_ to not see what he's missing out on...to not see this absolutly wonderfull, _beautiful _girl that I see so clearly...he's a moron for letting you go Ne-chan...an absolute moron. And this is _his_ mistake; you hear me Saeko?"

Kaoru pulled back slightly, tenderly cupping Saeko's cheek in the palm of his hand as he forced her to look up at him; her sea blue eyes clashing with his own amber orbs. She **had** to know that this was _not_ her fault. And he was willing to go as far needed to prove that to her. "This is **his** mistake, and his alone." And if he had to show her, then so be it.

Sae sniffled a few times, before leaning back into Kaoru's chest, easing her face into the crook of his neck.

"...Saeko...I-I..." She needed to know how he felt, and she needed to know _now_. And with that last thought empowering him, Kaoru swiftly leaned down to capture Saeko's lips with his own.


	19. Chapter 18

**kandiQ**: Well okay, this chapter only took me forever and a HALF to write lol. Uhg, writer's block is a whore, just sayin :p Thanks to all of you that reviewed and kept encouraging me to take my time and write. I'm still sorry it took me so long to update lol.

Special thanks to:** IamRainbow**,** Lili-AnimeFreakk**, **Kurina the Imiko**,** fey4life**, **TheSparkleQueen**, **AwesomePrincess**, **McflyGoonieFaxFan**, **ShioriOokami**, **Bitter Being**, **builtbymachines**, **Kirorokat**, **NothingNEverything**, **Oh My Sam and Kurt in a bed**, **DiamondRainbows**, & **everHermione**.

**RandomAsRainbows**: glad you likey :p and supah glad you took the time to review xD

**kstar26**: lol, here's your cookie xD lol, tsk tsk Kaoru, tsk tsk I say xD

**Princess Of Souls**: I know...I was so evil lololol...I mean...BWAHAHAHAHA! yeah, that's better lol.

**Watermelong Ice Cream**: lol, uhg parents suck when they do that -.- I can understand your pain sister! lol, wasn't the group hug tutes? lol. Sae liked it, she can deny it all she wants but we all know she liked it lolol, sorry this was a sort of a long wait for an update lol.

**Chibi-Kyuubi-Chan**: true dat, love can really suck sometimes, ...alot of the times lol.

**Murasaki Argenteria**: I actually got a pretty good idea for the story now lol, one I plan on sticking to :p I'll let everyone know when this story is over xD Ps...thanks for the reviews lolol.

**xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx**: glad you like! thanks for the review, they are always appreciated!

**XxMichyBabyxX**: lol, I hadn't done a cliffhanger for this sotry yet, it was due lol. besides, it just seemed too perfect to not do it lolol. glad you like my story so far :D I apprecaite the review!

**Applejax XD**: Thanks for the review! Sorry the update took so long -.- anywho, read and you shall find out ;D

**Chapter Eighteen**

Saeko could feel her eyes widening as Kaoru swiftly leaned down and captured her lips with his own. She sat there seemingly frozen in her seat, staring at Kaoru in shock as he kissed her relentlessly. His kiss was urgant yet altogether gentle, and Sae noted numbly how soft his lips felt as they grazed against hers. Though, as good as it felt, Saeko could not will herself to return the kiss.

When Kaoru noticed that she wasn't responding, he relunctically pulled away, a small frown on his face as he hestitanly reached out to take a hold of Saeko's hand. "Sae-"

"Why?" Sae asked in a small raspy whisper, "_Why_?"

Kaoru didn't get the chance to answer though. As soon as he went to speak his older brother along with Saeko's cousin chose that precise moment to open the door and walk into the room.

The younger twin sighed, before giving Sae's hand a small squeeze. "Later. Talk with Haruhi for now, she's been worried. Okay?" After getting a small nod in response, Kaoru slid off of the bed and quietly exited the room, Hikaru following soon after him.

After the twins had made their exit, Haruhi went to take a seat next to her cousin. "Are you...feeling any better Sae-chan?" She frowned, placing the back of her hand against Sae's forehead, grimacing to herself when she realized how hot Saeko was. "...your face is completly flushed...and you're _burning_ up..." She sighed, grabing Sae's hand, slowly lacing their fingers together. "I guess it's a good thing Kaoru is making you stay here for a few days after all...you'll be sure to get a good treatment."

Sae winced, that wasn't all she was sure to be getting. "I have to s-stay here?"

Haruhi nodded. "Kaoru wants you to stay to make sure that you recover. Besides, they're rich." She scoffed with a slight shrug. "They have a personal doctor...at least you won't have to go to the hospital."

"I'm fine Haruhi, I wouldn't have to go to the hospital. Can't you convince them to let me come back to the appartment?" Sae asked, her eyes pleading with Haruhi. "I'm just a little dehydrated is all...A little water and I'll be as good as new."

"Sorry Sae-chan," The younger brunette answered firmly, giving her a sympathy pat on her back. "You really should stay here Sae, at least until tomorrow. Like I said before, they have a personal doctor to look after you-"

Sae groaned, "I keep telling you I'm _fine_. I'm just dehydrated-"

"Saeko, stop. I know you want to go home, but you are not in the best physical shape right now. I don't want to risk taking you back home for you to get even worse."

"I'm fine!" Sae pushed Haruhi away from her before scooting to the edge of the bed to show her cousin how _fine _she was. She swung her legs off the bed and went to stand up. "See? I'm perfectly-"

~_With Hikaru and Kaoru_~

"So, that Yuki kid doesn't like her? Are you serious?" Hikaru snorted, "_That's_ why she's been so mopey lately? That's sad." He laughed, shaking his head.

Kaoru sighed, before sending a glare to his brother. "Hikaru, she's only been in love with the guy for like, ten years."

That earned another snort from the elder ginger haired twin. "That just makes it even sadder! So the guy doesn't like her back, so what! That doesn't mean that she has to give up on life competly! There are plenty of other guys out there," he scoffed. "She'll live."

Kaoru merely shook his head before rolling his eyes at his brother's bluntness. Sometimes, he wandered how they were twins.

"_Saeko_!"

The Hitachiin twins each shared a worried glance before bolting back to the guest room. Haruhi was not the yelling type, so the boys knew something was wrong. The fact that she was yelling Saeko's name only made the matter worse.

"~_Haruhi, what's wrong?_~"

"It's Saeko!" Haruhi answered, her and Saeko were sprawled out on the floor, and Haruhi had the older brunette in her arms.

"What happened?" Hikaru asked, watching as his younger twin went and scooped Saeko up and into his arms, freeing Haruhi from the added weight.

"She's blacked out." Kaoru murmurred softly, as he gazed sadly down at the girl that he held in his arms. He let out a quiet sigh, before gingerly placing her back down onto the bed. "What happened Haruhi?"

Seeing that Haruhi was still sitting on the floor, Hikaru walked over and offered her a hand, pulling her up when she accepted.

Haruhi crossed her arms, and shook her head before letting out a sarcastic snort. "She tried to prove to me how _fine_ she was...As soon as her feet hit the ground she collapsed." She looked over past Kaoru and to her older cousin. "Blacking out in the process as well it seems."

"Let me guess, she wanted to go back to the appartment?" Kaoru questioned, bitterly.

Haruhi nodded, "I told her that she was going to be staying here for a few days to make sure that she healed properly and well yeah," she shrugged. "You both know what happened next."

"~_She argued and tried to prove that she was well enough to leave._~"

"Yeah," Hikaru nodded.

"That sounds about right." Kaoru finished for him.

The brunette sighed, shaking her head yet again. "That's Saeko for you I suppose. Look, text me, call me, whatever, just let me know when she wakes up, okay?"

The twins each nodded in response.

"I have a Debate assignment that's worth half my grade due tomorrow, so I really need to head back and work on it." She explained.

"It's all good Haruhi," The younger twin said, giving her a small smile. "Go home, we'll keep you updated."

"Thanks guys." Haruhi returned the smile, before glancing over at her cousin. "Take care of her. I'll get her homework for her tomorrow and bring it over here for her to catch up on." And with that being said, Haruhi bid the ginger haired twins goodbye and made her way back home, she had a dinner to prepare after all. That, along with a very important, very much DUE tomorrow Debate paper to finish.

Kaoru sighed, tonight was going to be an...awkward evening.


	20. Chapter 19

**kandiQ: **OMG I am super sorry about the long wait! I've been dealing with family issues along with applying for college so yessums, I've been a busy girl lately lol _that_ along with being sick, yeah not fun. That, along with fraken writer's block -.-u _Buuuut_, I recently read **Redeeming Endeavor's**: _One Morning_, and it was soooo fraken cute and it inspired meeee! Stole a tad bit from the begining, not too much, just like...a line...? Psshaaw, dun care it helped a ton lol. You guys should all read it thou!

**xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx**: Sorry about the long wait, hope this satisfies you! Thanks for the review!

**kstar26**: I agree, bad BAD Kaoru lololol, he shoulda known better. Tsk tsk, tsk tsk I say :p Thanks for the review, I don't care if it was technically "annomous (cant spell, too lazy to check the correct spelling lolol)" I'm just happy you're still reading and enjoying :) Don't stop xD

**Sinxa Sin**: Bwahahaha, INDEED. lolol, poor Kaoru :p

**Applejax XD**: Yes, he is right indeed...I pity him...sorta...he brought it upon himself lolol. Thankies for the review!

**McflyGoonieFaxFan**: I'm glad you think so! And I'm horribly sorry it has taken me forever and a half to update! Your private message guilt tripped me enough to write lol. So thank you, I dedicate this chapter to you lol.

**corasma kin**: Glad you likey lol, and sorry I can't upload as fast -.-u But I'll be trying my best!

**Takara Fujioka**: Glad you like, and thanks for the review!

**toolazytologin**: Once again I appologize for the HORRIBLY LATE UPDATE! Lol, writer's block is a b*tch. And, pssshaaaw! Who _doesn't _love awkward evenings? Let's the AWKWARDNESS BEGIN, BWAHAHAHAHA!

**PaNdAbluez**: Glad you likey :p

**Quietjay21**: Thank you so much for the review! I'm glad you like it, and thank you for the nice critiques! I'm glad that you like everything so far and that i'm fullfilling my job as a fanfic author lol.

**angel2u**: I agree, she's so screwed lol. But, she's strong she'll move on lol.

Special thanks to: **BlackMagicChick, DiamondRainbows, bloodplus103, ParalyzedInHeaven, RandomAsRainbows, blaqkpython, LuNaTiC PsYcHo MaNiAc, ****GrimmyRayne,**** & musicalAnimeXX.**

**PS: EXTREME SPECIAL THANKS TO **McflyGoonieFaxFan, **THIS CHAPTER'S TO YOU MY FRIEND!**

**PSS:** If nobody has figured this out yet...it's like 1:30 in the morning as I type this...I woke up at nine am yesterday...I need sleep...now you all know where Sae gets her weird habbits lolol.

**PSSS:** To anybody reading this that is black, or mexican, DON'T TAKE OFFENSE! Lol, I'm mexican and I have black family memebers, PLUS my best friend is black so yeah, I use the term black like...well I dunno, I don't think it's offensive but meh, just don't want anyone to think I am insulting them in some way lol.

**Chapter Nineteen**

"Get up Sae."

"No."

"Sae-chan-"

"_No_."

"...Saeko-"

"**No**."

"I swear Saeko, you better get up right now or I'll-"

"**Bite **me ginger."

Kaoru sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "You know that you're going to have to get up eventually."

Sae huffed indignantly from underneath her many, many blankets, "Says who? I do as I _please_."

"Come on Sae," Kaoru frowned from his spot besides Sae's bed. "You need to eat."

"Yeah, yeah." She waved him off, before turning her attention back towards the tv. "I'll get to it."

Kaoru rolled his eyes, "You're not going to get any better if you don't start eating regularly again you know. What are you watching anyways?" He asked, purely out of curiousity, as he eyed the tv. Then he rose an eyebrow, eyes squiting at the screen. "Are those _dinosaurs_?"

"You **don't** know what I'm _watching_?" Saeko gaped, qucikly pausing the movie so that she could turn and stare Kaoru down. "Are you serious? Like fo rizzle?"

"Yes?" The younger ginger haired twin answered, eyebrow still quirked. "So are you going to tell me what it is? Because I'm assuming that this is some sort of commoner show of sorts."

"A show?" Sae snorted, "No, no, no, no." She shook her head before explaining. "This my friend, _this_," she motioned to the paused movie, "This is Jurassic Park."

"Jurassic Park?" Kaoru asked, his eyebrows furrowed. "_What_?"

Sae pfted at him, "What do you mean, '_What_?' Ginger?" She frowned up at him, huffing slightly as she crossed her arms across her chest. "Explain yourself."

Kaoru sighed, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at Sae's over dramaticness. "Calm down, I merely meant that I've never heard of this movie before."

"It's American, so it's not surprising that you've never heard of it." Saeko muttered with a shrug.

"So uh...what's it about?"

Sae rolled her eyes. She scooted over on the bed before patting the empty spot next to her. "Sit and you shall see."

Kaoru merely shugged before complying to Sae's command. He lifted up the bed covers before scooting in besides Saeko. As he got comfortable in the bed, he felt Sae stiffen a bit as their arms brushed and came into contact. Kaoru frowned to himself, he'd have to talk to her about that kiss eventually. He let out a small sigh before snuggling into the blankets and getting himself comfortable.

A small smile graced Sae's face as she watched Kaoru get comfy. "Ready yet ginger?"

Kaoru huffed, fidgeting around a few more moments before scooting closer to Saeko and laying his head down on her lap. A risky move on his part. He wouldn't look at her as he replied with a quiet, "Yes." He had felt her stiffen up again but he refused to move, well, unless she asked him to of course. He wasn't _that_ much of a jerk.

A few deep breathes later and the movie had finally started.

"Rule One in a Horror movie ginger," Sae spoke up, after finally finding her voice. "Is that the black guy always dies first. And if it's not the black guy it's the mexican." she stated, matter of factedly. (yes, I made that word up...don't judge me!)

Kaoru snorted, "The black guy does _not_ always die-" he paused mid sentence, watching as the raptor yanked in and ate the "_Black_" gate keeper. "...first..."

Sae smirked, "I'm sorry, what were you saying Kaoru?"

Kaoru rolled his eyes, "Just because you were right with this movie _doesn't_ mean that your _theory_ is right with every movie."

"Psh please," Sae scoffed, slightly pushing Kaoru. "My theory is right with almost _every_ movie. You're just mad because I was right."

Now it was Kaoru's turn to scoff, "Yeah, well you cheated. You've already seen this movie so you knew he was going to die."

"Well then you shouldn't have even tried to argue with me about it in the first place then, huh?" _Oooh_, she got him there.

Kaoru just grumbled to himself before snuggling himself more into Sae. And Sae, in turn, just laughed before patting the top of his head.

_After the movie had ended._

"So, what'd ya think?" Saeko asked, her fingers still running through Kaoru's hair absent mindly. A bad habbit of hers, but she blamed Kaoru. He shouldn't have put his head on her lap in the first place; he should have _known _what the consequences would be. The fact that his hair was freakishly _soft_ didn't help his case out either.

"Mmm, it was...good..." He yelped a bit when Sae tugged on his hair, apparently that wasn't the answer that she had wanted. So he tried again, "I liked it, _geez_, I'm sorry that your fingers running through my hair are more distracting then they should be!" He grumbled, frowning.

Sae laughed, "I'm sorry, I didn't know I was so..._distracting_." She couldn't help herself and started giggling when Kaoru turned to pout at her. "_What_, I said I was sorry!"

Kaoru huffed, reaching up to poke her nose. "You don't _sound like it_."

Sae swatted his hand away grinning. "Hey, be happy you got an appology at all. So," She removed her hand from Kaoru's hair to nervously pull at her own. "...if you liked it...you wanna watch the other two with me too?"

"There's two more!" Kaoru asked, incrediously. "Really?"

Sae laughed, her hands returning to his tussled hair. "Yeah, the first one is still the best in my opinion but I like the other two as well. And besides, I haven't watched all three in a while, and well, since I'm pretty much _confined _to this room, well...why not have a Jurassic Park marathon."

Kaoru just shook his head, a small smile on his face. "You make a point; yeah I'll watch them with you," Sae perked up at that. "On one condition." And he ruined it.

She frowned, "What's the condition?"

"You need to eat something."

"But I'm comfortable," Sae whined, "I don't wanna move!"

Kaoru chuckled, before pushing himself up into a sitting position next to Sae. "Then I'll carry you-"

"I don't _think_ so!"

He rolled his eyes befoe fishing out his cellphone from his pocket. "Tell me what you want and I'll have one of the maids bring it up then."

"Hmm...can I have some vegetable soup then?"

Kaoru laughed, Saeko was just too cute sometimes. "Yes, you can have some vegetable soup." He quickly called up one of the maids and told her what Sae wanted before hanging up. "Let's go ahead and start the next movie, it will be a little while before your soup is done."

Sae nodded and went to stand up, "Sounds good." As soon as her feet hit the floor Kaoru was immediately at her side.

"Careful," he murmurred, taking a hold of her arm. "We don't want another accident."

Sae snorted at that, "I'll be fine. Who do you think put the first movie in?"

Kaoru glared at her, "You should have called me, or Hikaru, hell, even one of the maids!" He pulled her back and spun her around to face him. "What would have happened if you fell again, hmm? How would we have known? You could have really hurt yourself Saeko! And you would have just been lying on the floor until one of us came to see how you were doing!"

"I'm _fine_!" Sae snapped, yanking her arm out from his hold. "I didn't fall did I? God, I think I can handle putting a freaking dvd on."

"...Saeko..." She wouldn't look up at him, causing Kaoru to sigh before reaching down to gently cup her face between both of his palms. "I'm sorry, okay?" He tilted her face up to look at him. "_I'm sorry_." He whispered, his thumbs rubbing her cheeks soothingly. "I just, I _worry_...when you passed out at school I didn't know what to do, and I didn't know what _I_ would do if you hadn't woken back up. Then when you passed out again with Haruhi, _god_-" he let out a shakey breath before wrapping both of his arms around her small frame.

"I can't _handle_ it. I-I can't stand to see you like that. This isn't just a cold Ne-chan, if this was because of the flu I could probably handle it better. But the fact is that this isn't a cold. This isn't the flu. This-you, **you** are heavily messed up because of some douche bag that doesn't even see what he has right in front of him." He tighted his hold on her, "I don't see how this guy can just pass you up like nothing. Like you're nothing. I just do not see how he could do such a thing. And he-" he let out a strangled laugh, "And he's **known** you _longer_ than I have!"

He pulled back, his arms moving so that he could take her face in his hands once again. His heart nearly broke when he took her appearence in. His Saeko was strong, his Saeko wouldn't take crap from anybody, his Saeko was a fighter. And yet, here was the very same girl in his grasp, looking anything but strong. He had never seen Saeko look so broken and fragile. "I-I just-I don't understand...why he wouldn't want you. Is he blind? Can't he _see_ what I see? How can he-"

He was cut off by Sae's lips.


	21. Another Author's Note

First chapter is up on new profile for any of you that are still interested in the rewrite of this story. I won't make any excuses for the extremely long wait. All I can say is that I am terribly sorry. I lost my motivation and inspiration for this story. But, I seem to have found it once more. Finding lost old notebooks with notes and ideas for the story also help.

Check my profile page for the link to my new account. Which is where you can find the rewritten version of this story. Only one chapter up so far, but I'm already working on the second chapter as we speak.


End file.
